Mo Chuisle: Finn Balor
by adreannamatina
Summary: Skylar Rae has her own demons to face outside the ring so the last thing she needed was to face THE demon of NXT. Something about his alter ego kept calling to her and no matter how hard she tried, Skylar knew that in order to get over her demons, she had to stand up to one of her biggest ones; Finn Balor.
1. Chapter 1

Pushing the door open, I was met with a cold blast of air as I entered Full Sail University, ready for tonight's NXT show. I managed to smile at some of my coworkers as I made a beeline for the women's locker room, excited for my match tonight. It was just a normal match against Carmella but I loved working with her. We always put on great matches.

Feeling the buzz of my phone, I ignored the message knowing full well who it was and entered the locker room while sending a smile over to Sasha. "You look hot," she commented as I set my bag in an empty locker.

"Just redid my roots." Rummaging through my bags, I pulled out my ring attire and smiled at my reflection in the mirror as I walked into the bathroom.

I braided my long hair to the side and added a subtle amount of makeup before I slid into my wrestling trunks. Gazing at my newest tattoo of a demon on my thigh, I smiled at the crispiness of it. Art had always been another passion of mine and what better way to show that passion than having your designs tattooed on you. I had a total of five tattoos; angel wings on my back, a sitting wolf on my forearm, the words ' _mo chuisle'_ across my collar bone, a sleeve that consisted of roses and thorns on my left arm, and now the demon on my thigh. I had designed every single one of them, making it an even cooler story to tell.

Opting out of wearing my typical beanie, I quickly tied my shoes and tugged at my elbow pads before I walked out of the bathroom and back into the locker room.

"You got another tattoo?" Sasha exclaimed.

Shrugging, I tossed my clothes into my bag before sitting next to her on the bench. "I'm addicted, I can't stop."

Sasha looked it over before shaking her head with a laugh. "Don't show it to Balor, he may steal the idea for new body paint."

At the sound of Balor, my heartbeat picked up and I wiped my sweaty palms on my legs. Finn and I never talked much, mostly because something about him scared me to no end. I knew there was no reason to be afraid of his alter ego but I couldn't help it. Seeing him covered in body paint and stalking towards the ring made it hard to sleep at night. But I knew that deep down I wasn't really afraid of Finn, I was more attracted to him than anything. I never acted on it though because he never gave me the time of day. Occasionally he would look in my way but that's all it would be.

"Want to go grab some food?" Sasha asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

Nodding, we left the locker room and started the very short walk to the room catering was always held in. I wasn't really that hungry so I decided on a bowl of fruit. Following Sasha to an empty table in the corner, we ate in silence, my green eyes scanning the crowd.

Giving smiles to a few, I felt my heart rate pick up when my green eyes fell on one certain superstar. His smile lit up the whole room while he laughed along with his good friend, Sami Zayn.

"Girl, wipe the drool from your chin." Sasha laughed pulling me from my trance.

"What?" I asked, wiping my chin.

"You've worked alongside him for months now, go up and say hi." Charlotte said with a shake of her head as she came up to our table, sitting next to Sasha.

Immediately I shook my head. "I can't."

Charlotte squinted her eyes. "Just because his name is the Demon doesn't mean he bites."

"She can't because he makes her go all school girl with a crush." Sasha laughed.

"I'm sorry I don't want to make a fool of myself. So if that means never being able to talk to him, so be it." I shrugged finishing off my food.

"Aye, she can't go talk to him because she's currently unavailable." Becky said coming up to the table and sat across from us.

"I am not," I hissed. "And can you guys keep it down." My eyes traveled to the table next to us where Finn and Sami sat.

"Then what's up with you and Owens?" Becky asked taking a giant bite of her salad.

Charlotte and Sasha wiggled their eyebrows at me and I shook my head. "Nothing, he just keeps asking me out."

It was true. Kevin had finalized his divorce a few months ago and every week since then he made it his goal to ask me out on a date; I declined each time, saying I wasn't really looking for a relationship.

In reality, I wanted a relationship, wanted one so bad just not with Kevin. He was sweet and kind and was great to talk to but he wasn't what I was looking for. He wasn't _him._

At the thought of _him,_ I looked over at the table next to us and immediately locked eyes with Finn. My heart skipped a beat when he never looked away, a small smile playing at his lips.

"Hello ladies, how are we?" Kevin spoke as he sat next to me, throwing an arm across the back of my chair.

Glancing away from Finn, I smiled over to Kevin. "What do you want, Owens?"

"Hey, I'm not here to ask you out on a date. Some of us are going to get some drinks after the show and I figured you'd want to join."

Smiling at his Canadian accent, I shook my head. "I think I'll pass."

"C'mon Skylar, you deserve to go out and let loose every now and then." Sasha gently smacked my arm.

"Yeah, let loose." Kevin winked at me.

Feeling the heat rise to my cheeks, I looked at my lap and sighed before nodding. "Fine. Usual spot?"

Kevin nodded. "Usual spot."

He stood up from the table and got ready to leave, however, not before placing a small kiss on my cheek. Widening my eyes, I looked over to Finn out of habit and felt my heart drop. His room brightening smile faltered and looked away.

"Yeah there's nothing going on between you two,"Charlotte scoffed.

My hand went to my cheek and instead of feeling joy, I felt disgusted. "I'm going to go warm up from my match," I sighed, pushing my chair away from the table and started to leave the room but felt myself freeze when I came face to face with Finn.

His gaze trailed down my face, over my neck, and landed on the tattoo on my collar bone, a smile coming to his why he was staring intently, I mentally smacked myself when I had realized he knew what it meant; he was Irish after all.

Expecting him to say something, I felt my heart drop when he stepped to the side, letting me leave. My body felt hot but frozen as I had to force my eyes away from his and walked passed him. My hand gently brushed against his causing an unknown feeling to coarse through my veins but choosing to ignore it, I left the room.

* * *

 _1..2...3_

Standing up in victory, I smiled as the ref held up my hand. Rolling out of the ring, I smack hands with a few fans as I walked up the ramp and disappeared behind the curtain. Smiling at the other wrestlers who were at gorilla, I made my way through the hallway and knew that I couldn't avoid Sasha anymore.

She kept trying to get me to come out but I was starting to second guess my earlier decision. If Kevin was this persistent about us dating when he was sober, I didn't want to find out how he was with a few drinks in his system.

Turning the corner, I felt someone stare against my back and glanced over my shoulder, finding no one. Shrugging it off, I entered the women's locker room and saw that Sasha was dressed, ready to go out.

"Hurry up, we got to meet the guys in the parking lot in ten minutes." She started pushing me towards the bathroom.

"Sasha," I started but she held up a hand to stop me.

"Look, I know you don't like Owens. Your heart is hung up on Finn. But that shouldn't stop you from going out and having fun with your friends." She gave me her usual smile and I nodded.

"Don't make me regret this," I pointed as I entered the bathroom and shut the door behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sasha, I don't know about this one," I claimed picking at my outfit while walking out the the bathroom. I had changed into my fourth outfit and we had to meet the rest of the group in the parking lot in five minutes.

"That's the one, now let's go." Sasha exasperated while grabbing my hand.

"But you said that for all of them," I whined, getting a last look of myself in the mirror. "Too much boob?"

She shook her head while zipping up her gym bag. "You look hot, Finn won't be able to keep his eyes off you."

Blushing, I nodded while packing up my bag. "He's being weird all of a sudden."

She looked at me confused as we left the room behind us. "What do you mean?"

Shrugging, I blew a curly strand of hair out of my face. "He keeps staring at me."

"You're complaining?" Sasha laughed as we were reaching the exit doors.

I shook my head. "Not at all but just last month he wouldn't even look my way but now when I look at him, half the time he's already staring at me."

"Skylar," Sasha pulled me to a stop right in front of the doors. "I've heard you go on about Finn for months now and I'm not annoyed at all cause that's my job as your best friend but if you don't make a move, I'll make it for you."

"You wouldn't?" I playfully glared at her.

She placed all of her weight on her left foot placing a hand on her hip, a indication that she wasn't kidding by any means.

"He probably doesn't even feel that way about me," I groaned while grabbing my bags and following her outside the building letting the cool night air brush against my skin.

Heads turned in our direction and immediately I felt those eyes pierce into me, gluing me in that spot. Those same eyes raked over my bare legs, up my midsection, up to my chest taking his sweet time gazing over them, and slowly biting his lip before resting those eyes on my face.

"Yeah, he doesn't feel that way about you." Sasha whispered in my ear and quickly averted her attention towards the group. "Sorry we're late, someone had to change her outfit yet again."

I merely shrugged. "I couldn't find anything to wear."

"You look nice," Sami commented while Becky agreed.

"Thank you," I smiled over to them and fell into silence when they went over the driving plan with Sasha.

Rubbing my hands over my bare arms, I shuddered at the cold air and cursed when I realized I had packed up my jacket.

"Cold?"

Looking up at the Irish accent, I swallowed the lump in my throat as all I could do was nod. Shaking out of his leather jacket, he handed it over to me. "I can't take your jacket, Finn."

"Nonsense," he smiled over to me. "I'll be fine."

Returning the smile, I looked him over. He was wearing black slacks and a black button up, leaving the top buttons unbuttoned. "Thank you," I took it with gratitude feeling a spark as our fingers brushed together.

Slipping it on, a wave of his cologne flooded my nostrils and an image of Finn and I lying naked together in bed on a lazy afternoon flooded my mind. Feeling the heat rise to my cheeks, I bit my lip as I peeked a glance over to Finn, wanting nothing more than to see him naked.

"So I only have enough room in my car for Sami and Becky. Is it alright if Skylar rides with you, Finn?" Sasha asked with her fake voice.

Scoffing at her, I bit my lip waiting for him to respond. "Course."

"See you guys there!" Sasha yelled giving us a wave and I watched them walked away before turning my attention towards Finn.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" I asked, "I can get a ride with someone else."

"It's fine," he gave me a genuine smile.

Nodding, I followed him over to his car and smiled a thanks when he took my bag for me, placing it in the trunk. Once we were both in the warm car, Finn started the car and began driving to the local bar we always hang out at; well not me. I'm not really into the whole bar scene and the only reason I was coming out was because Sasha practically begged me.

"New tattoo?" Finn asked, breaking the silence.

I looked from the tattoo on my thigh to him, completely surprised he noticed. "You noticed?"

He face scrunched up in confusion. "Why wouldn't I?"

My shoulders shrugged as I rubbed my palms on my legs. "We don't really talk."

"That doesn't mean I don't pay attention to ya," the tone in his Irish accent shook my body .

Blushing like a madwoman, I nodded to his previous question. "Yeah, uh, I got it yesterday. I actually designed it myself," I traced my finger over it.

Pulling the car to a stop at a random train, he looked over to me with a surprised expression. "You draw?"

Nodding with a proud smile, I turned my body to face him. "I've actually designed all of my tattoos."

"What about this one," Finn's fingers brushed against the writing on my collar bone filling my body with complete warmth.

All I could do was nod as he let his finger linger there, tracing over the lettering. Our bodies were close together in his tiny car and as much as being alone with him scared me, I didn't want to say anything afraid to ruin the moment.

Curiosity got the best of me, however. "Finn?" His name came out quiet.

"Hm," he responded just as quiet, fingers still tracing my tattoo.

"Why do you cover yourself in paint?"

I've always wondered this ever since he came to NXT but I was never brave enough to ask. A part of me believed while I tried to stay away from him, his demon side kept pulling me in. Every time he would make the demon entrance, I would find myself in the usual trances, blocking out the world around me.

There was one time I was walking around backstage before a show and walked passed a room where Finn was sitting in, getting his body painted. Unbeknownst to him, I stayed for a few minutes watching in complete awe.

"I become more confident with it. Shows my true side." His words came out hot against my face. "By the looks of your artwork, I may have to have you design something for me."

Smiling proudly, I nodded. "I'd love too."

Finn returned my smile and reluctantly pulled his fingers away from my skin as the train ended and started driving again. My body suddenly felt cold and I pulled his coat closer to me trying to warm myself.

We drove in silence for a few moments until my phone rang from my pocket.

 **I hope you didn't ditch me-Kev**

Groaning, I opted out of replying and slammed my head against the headrest. Kevin was beginning to annoy me. No matter how many times I told him I wasn't interested, his advances would increase even more.

"Everything alright?" Finn asked as he pulled into the parking lot of the bar, shutting off the car.

"No," I groaned not wanting to go in.

"Owens?" He asked.

"How'd you know?" I asked looking over to him.

He shrugged before running his hand through his hair, an action I suddenly found myself wanting to do. "He's actually talked to me about ya before."

"What about?"

"He asked me what he should do; ask you out or move on. He was afraid of wasting his time on you if you were too busy with someone else," his voice was quiet, just about a whisper.

"Why would he ask you about it? Why wouldn't he ask me?" I asked, completely confused.

Before Finn could answer the question, there was a tapping against the wind shield. "Are we interrupting something?" Sasha asked with a proud smile.

"No, we're coming." Finn said before getting out of the car, leaving my question unanswered.

Groaning, I got out of the car and started walking next to Sasha and Becky while Sami and Finn walked ahead of us. "So?" Becky asked.

"What?"

"I would hope in the ten minutes it took to drive here that you would have said something to the guy," Sasha said.

"We did talk actually." I said with a proud tone. "About my tattoo's, his body paint, and Kevin."

"Really? You talked to the guy you're trying to get with about the guy who wants to get with you?" Becky asked with a laugh as we all walked into the club. The guys went to the bar while us ladies quickly grabbed a booth in the corner.

At the sudden warmth of the building, I shook Finn's jacket off and placed it neatly next to me. "It wasn't my fault. He actually told me that Kev went up to him and asked if he should ask me out."

"Why would he do that?" Sasha asked confused.

"Right, that's what I don't get." I said with the same tone in my voice.

"Drink's all around!" Sami exclaimed setting a round of shots on the table. He slid in next to Becky while Finn stood.

My face scrunched at the alcohol in front of me. "I'll pass." I pushed away the shot glass.

Sami looked at me confused so Sasha spoke for me. "She doesn't drink."

"I didn't know," Sami apologized and I waved him off with a smile.

"No worries."

"I can get you something, if ya like."

Looking over to Finn, I nodded. "A soda's fine. Thank you, Finn."

Smiling, I watched him walk back towards the bar before looking back at my friends around the table. "When did you and Balor get so chummy?" Sami asked with a smile.

"I don't know, we never actually had a conversation before tonight." I shrugged.

"Here ya go, lass." Finn smiled placing two cans of cold soda on the table; one for me and one for you.

"Thank you," I smiled over to him as he slid in next to me. "No beer for you?"

"Believe it or not, I don't drink either." He gave me a warm smile.

We all chatted for a bit about tonight's show and the plans for next weeks. I found myself smiling and having a good time, Finn every now and then brushing his fingers across the skin of my legs. My body shook every time he did that it got to the point of Becky asking me if I was cold.

"You have a jacket, why don't you wear it?" Sami asked with a laugh.

"Because her outfit looks too hot to be covered with a jacket," Sasha stated as she finished her third beer.

"Aye." Finn agreed looking me over while biting his bottom lip.

Feeling the heat rise to my cheeks, I looked away and decided to change the subject. "So Becky, how's the apartment hunting going?"

"Good. I actually found a place last week." She smiled.

"I'm pretty sure I'm the only one in our group who still lives in the hotel," I frowned.

"You don't have a place of yer own?" Finn asked.

Shaking my head, I finished off my soda. "Just haven't had the time to look for a place I guess."

"I told you Skylar, you can come live with me. I have the extra room," Sasha said.

I scrunched my face as Finn slid out of the booth, mumbling something about getting us another round of drinks. "No offense Sasha but I don't really want to live with you and your fiance. Who knows what I could walk into."

We all laughed but was interrupted by a cough. Looking towards it, I sighed when I looked into Kevin's eyes. "I figured you would text me when you got here." He was ignoring everyone else.

"Sorry, I must have forgot." I shrugged. "I'm sorry."

"No worries. What are you drinking?" He motioned towards my empty glass.

I opened my mouth to speak but closed it when Finn had returned with two full cups. Smiling a thanks to him, I motioned towards my glass. "Finn's already got it. Thanks anyway." I was trying my best to be nice to Kevin but with the stare he was giving Finn, I knew he was ignoring it.

"I didn't know you were coming, Balor." Kevin said with a hint of harshness in his voice.

"Aye, sorta last minute." Finn nodded.

Kevin turned his attention towards me. "Want to go somewhere quiet and talk?"

The tone in his voice had permanently glued me to my seat. My body stood rigid, not wanting to go anywhere with him. Finn must have noticed because he place his hand on my knee, suddenly melting my body from the grip. Giving it a squeeze, Finn looked over to Kevin.

"I think she's fine, Kev." Finn defended for me.

"Why don't you let her speak for herself." Kevin fought back.

"This isn't the place for this, Kevin." Sami spoke up.

"Did you forget our conversation we had last week?" Kevin said ignoring Sami. "Where you told me to go for Skylar because you thought she was a hot piece of ass and she'd be the perfect rebound from your wife."

Suddenly hearing those words leave Kevin's mouth, I pushed Finn's hand away. "You said that?"

"Skylar, he's lying." Finn said but I didn't believe him.

"Why are you talking to her all of a sudden? Weren't you the one going around telling people about how weird she was because she sat in the corner of catering every week, doodling in her notebook?" Kevin snorted a laugh.

Biting my lip at the tears that started to form, I shook my head. "Move." Was all I said.

"He's lying, I never said any of that," Finn's voice begged.

"I said move," I snapped.

Finn stared at me before a sigh left his sweet lips and slid out of the booth, letting me leave. Once I stood, I instinctively grabbed the jacket and looked at Sasha. "Can you give me a ride?"

"Yeah, let's go." She stood from the table and giving one last hurt look to Finn, I walked out the bar with Sasha, ignoring his calls from behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

Slamming my car door shut, I slid my sunglasses over my eyes and started wheeling my suitcase into Full Sail. It had been a whole week since I last spoke to Kevin and Finn. I didn't have Finn's number which made it easier to ignore him but Kevin, however, would not stop blowing up my phone.

Sasha told me on the drive back to my hotel that night that I shouldn't be so quick to believe Kevin. She said I should hear Finn out but I shot that idea down as soon as she brought that idea up. It didn't matter if Finn was telling the truth or not, I let myself trust him and let him get in my life,I knew it was a bad idea. He was too good for me, anyone would be lucky to have him. Me, on the other hand, I was a nobody who would rather sit in her hotel room, doodling, than going out and getting drunk after every show.

"Skylar!"

Turning around, my eyes glanced at Sami but shook my head, continued walking to the locker room. "Let me guess, Finn sent you."

"He need's a chance to explain himself," Sami said once he caught up to me, walking in stride with me.

"What's there to explain Sami? He doesn't think of me the way I think of him." I said those words before I knew the left my mouth.

Sami shook his head, "Oh I knew you liked Finn for awhile now."

"Is it that obvious?" I asked as I came to a stop in front of the women's locker room.

"Yeah, to everyone but him." Sami said with a tired look on his face. Almost as if he's had this conversation with Finn before.

"Well that's his own fault, not mine. Tell him if he wants to apologize, he's going to have to do better than sending you. No offense," I lightly patted his cheek before slipping inside the locker room.

Thankfully it was empty allowing me to swiftly change into my ring gear for tonight.

I slid a black beanie over my head as I tossed my phone in my bag swapping it with my notebook and pencil before leaving the room. My match was second on the card so I still had a little while before going out there. Turning the corner, I knew exactly where I was going and soon came to the end of a long hallway where the stagehands would set up the equipment boxes.

Jumping up on one, I opened my notebook and continued working on a drawing that I had started a few days ago. Even though I was upset with Finn, I found myself sketching new designs for his demon body paint.

Not sure how much time had passed, I had become completely oblivious to the person who walked over to me, watching me over my shoulder. Feeling their hot breath on my back, I jumped off the box and came face to face with Kevin, who had the NXT Title thrown over his shoulder.

"What do you want, Kevin?" I asked, annoyed. I quickly shut my notebook and hugged it to my chest.

"You can ignore my texts but you can't ignore me in person. Lets go somewhere and talk, where's there's less people." He grabbed my elbow but I immediately pulled away.

"Don't touch me." I snapped.

"Are you still upset about what Finn said? I'm sorry but I figured you should know how he felt about you," he said with a smug smile.

Scoffing, I shook my head. "You Canadians must be more stupider than I thought if you think I'm going to believe you."

My eyes landed on not only a camera man recording our entire conversation and broadcasting it to all the fans watching, there was also someone watching me intently. His gaze dug into mine, quickly licking his lips. The aura radiating off of him almost felt as if he was summoning the demon and I shook at the thought of him crawling towards me.

"You're crazy for loving someone like the Demon. Do you have any idea what you're getting yourself into?" Kevin got a step closer to me causing the man watching us to take a few more steps closer to us.

"Frankly, Owens, that's none of your business." I snapped as I walked away from him.

Shaking my head at the camera man, I walked passed him and went to walk passed the other watcher but felt him grab my hand.

"Skylar." My name sounded sweet coming from his mouth.

Snatching away my hand from him, I had dropped my notebook with it falling open to one of the drawings of _The Eye Of Balor._ All I could do was stare down at it as Finn bent down and gently picked up the notebook, flipping through the pages. His eyes held so much curiosity and excitement as he looked through each and every one of my drawings. I was frozen in place, unable to stop him.

"These are amazing," he gushed handing me back my notebook.

Taking it with a nod, I gave him a small smile before turning my back on him. Ignoring his calls, I busted through the locker room and was thankful to see Sasha there.

"Figured you were in your place." She smiled. She was the only person who knew where my place was. Well she used to be the only person.

"Yeah I was until Owens found me," I groaned throwing my notebook with my things. "Then of course a camera guy had to record my conversation with him. Oh and Finn was there too. So I don't think you could call it my place any more."

Sitting next to me on the bench, she sighed. "You do know that Finn never said those things right?"

Instinctively, I nodded. "Of course I do. I'm more upset that I let myself fall for him."

"Isn't that what you wanted?" She squinted her eyes at me.

Shrugging my shoulder, I started biting my nails. "You know me, Sasha. I fall for guys way too easy and end up getting hurt in the end. I don't want that to happen with Finn and I."

Sasha pulled my hands away from my mouth, annoyed with my nervous tick. "And it won't. As long as you put the effort in making this work between the two of you. You guys have a lot more in common than you think."

"But he's so focused in his career right now. He has a number one contenders match next week at Take Over. He doesn't have time to date," I sighed.

"You don't know that. Talk with him, Skylar." Sasha gave me a smile which I returned.

"Where would I be without you?"

"You'd probably be champ if I wasn't here," She smirked patting her title belt.

"One day," I smiled pointing to it.

"You're on." She exclaimed pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

"Skylar Rae is going to the top rope, ready to hit the Falling Sky." Corey Graves exclaimed.

Crouching down on the top rope, I looked down at my opponent, Emma, and slowly stood blowing out a long breath. In one swift movement, I jumped off the top rope, grabbing Emma's head, and pulled it down to the mat hitting her with a makeshift DDT, earning the one, two, three.

Smiling in victory, I jumped out of the ring and celebrated with fans for a few moments before making my way backstage. I grabbed a water bottle and chugged half of it by the time I got to the area of backstage where all the other superstars hung out.

"Hey," I smiled over to Sami and took a seat next to him.

"Any plans for after the show?" He asked.

"A bubble bath and netflix." I said with a smile.

"Sounds nice," Sami bumped shoulders with me.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Going over to Finn's. He got a new Lego set he wants to show me," he shook his head with a laugh.

I stifled a giggle. I had heard awhile back that Finn liked to use the time he wasn't in the ring building Lego sets. Which was adorable in my opinion but I would never admit that to him.

"Sounds fun." I nodded.

"Have you talked to him?" Sami asked.

"It's complicated, Sami." I defended.

"From what Sasha has told me, it's not as complicated as you make it out to be."

I should have been offended that Sasha talked to Sami about this but we were all so close. Sami was like a brother to me so I valued his opinion. "What should I do?"

"Honestly, with a guy like Finn, just take things slow. Just hang out as friends and if it turns into something more, great. If not, then I'll have to kick his ass," he added with a laugh.

Smiling at Sami, I rested my head against his shoulder. "Excited for your match against Owens for the title next week?"

"I've been waiting for this moment my whole life." I felt him kiss my head. "You better be rooting for me."

"Every day," I smiled.

Hearing a throat clearing behind us, I sat up and turned around in my chair. Smiling weakly at Finn, I stood up getting ready to leave. "I'll see you later, Sami."

I went to walk passed Finn but he side stepped me, blocking me in between the wall and him. He was dressed in black shorts, one of his logo shirts, and a black beanie hanging from his head. "Can we talk?"

I fought back the urge to smile at the sound of his voice. "I don't really have a choice." I motioned between the small space between us.

"You know I never said any of those things, right?" Finn's green eyes searched mine hoping to find the answer.

"I know," I sighed after a moment of silence.

"So are we okay?" He asked hopeful.

Nodding, a small smile came to my lips. "Yeah, we're good."

"Good. What're you doing tonight?" He asked, fingers brushing against mine.

"Bubble bath and netflix." Sami answered for me. "Not with me," he added holding his hands up in defense.

Finn's eyes laced over with lust as he looked over my body, as if he was imagining me sitting in a bubble bath. I heard a groan escaped his lips as he stood up straighter adjusting himself. I dared a glance down to the tent building in his shorts and felt a fire rise in my gut.

"Well I should get going. I'll see you guys later." I went to walk away but Finn's voice stopped me.

"Any plans for tomorrow?"

After thinking it over, I shook my head. "No, why?"

"I was hoping you could design something for me since Take Over is next week." He asked with a hopeful tone in his voice.

Smiling at him, I gave him a proud nod. "Sure."

"Come by my place around twelve?" He asked.

My mouth went dry at the thought of Finn and I alone in his apartment so all I could do was nod."See you tomorrow," I gave him a small wave.

As I walked away, I had a feeling that Finn was watching so I purposely gave my ass a little shake and smirked when I heard the words leave Finn's mouth. "Christ."


	4. Chapter 4

Fixing my lip gloss in my car mirror, I double checked my make up before sliding my glasses over my eyes. I was parked outside Finn's complex and the rain was coming down hard, making me not want to get out. With the gloomy skies, I had decided against getting all dressed up for Finn and dressed comfortably. Looking down at my shirt, I was going to button up the last few buttons of my shirt but opting out of it, letting my bralette show a tad. My hair was in a messy bun as I reached in my back seat grabbing my bag and umbrella. Finn had texted me this morning his address, getting my number from Sami, so I quickly sent him a text.

 **I'm here.-S**

 **Come on in, the door's unlocked.-F**

Blowing out a large breath, I quickly exited the car, using the umbrella to protect me from the rain. Once I was safe inside, I shook off the raindrops from the umbrella and decided to leave it in the lobby next to the others. As I walked the halls looking for his door, I found my nerves working into over drive. This was the first time Finn and I were hanging out, just the two of us, and needless to say I was beyond afraid of screwing up.

 _APT 50_

Sighing as I came face to face with the door, I pushed the strands of hair out of my face before gently knocking on the door, letting myself in.

"Hello?" I called out closing the door behind me.

I was hit with the aroma of men; the good kind. Finn's apartment was nice and tidy and smelled just like him. Noticing he had a pile of shoes next to the door, I slipped out of mine, placing them nicely next to his.

"Hi," Finn breathed coming out of what I assumed was his bedroom, smile clear on his face; a smile that lit up the entire apartment.

"Hey," I smiled back.

We both stood there, staring at each other, and I felt myself becoming self conscious the longer the silence went on. "Everything alright?"

Finn nodded. "I just never seen ya like this before. It's nice."

Blushing, I adjusted the strap of my bag on my shoulder. "Your place is nice."

"I can give ya tour if you'd like." He motioned with a thumb over his shoulder.

Nodding, I followed behind him. "Obviously this is the living room and kitchen. You can set your bag on the table."

Doing as I was told, my eyes scanned a pile of fan art spread across the table. "Fan's gave you these?" I asked holding one up.

"Ya it's pretty cool. Gives me ideas." He smiled.

Placing the picture down in its former spot, my eyes glanced up to a shelf on the wall in the living room and felt a giggle escape my throat. "No laughing," Finn warned.

"Hey, I'm not judging you. I think it's cute," I smiled at him before looking back at one of the many Lego creations that cluttered his home. "How long have you been doing this?"

"Since I was a kid." He leaned against the doorway. "C'm here." He motioned behind him and I followed him down the hallway. "Bathroom is there in case ya need it," he pointed to a closed door on the left.

He stopped in front of another closed door and turned to face me, his lips meters from mine. Catching my breath in my throat, I looked into his bright green eyes. "Excuse the mess."

Smiling, I followed him into what I guess what his bedroom and had to laugh. There wasn't a speck of a mess anywhere. "You and me have different definitions of mess," I joked .

I looked around his bedroom, taking in the many giveaways of the type of man he is. He had an assortment of family pictures littering his dresser, more Lego's were scattered throughout, a king sized bed in the middle of the bedroom, and something in the corner on a nightstand caught my eye. It was a sketch book and I found myself wanting to see his artwork but decided against it. My eyes glanced back over to his bed before looking back at Finn.

He was watching me, intently, with that same gaze that froze me in place. He broke the eye contact only for a moment to look over towards his bed then landed back on me. Immediately understanding what he was saying with his eyes, I went to go sit on his bed but ringing from the living room broke us free from the trance.

"That's my mums ringtone." Finn breathed a laugh.

Smiling, I lead the way out of his bedroom and made our way back into the living room. I sat down on the couch while he picked up his phone. "It'll only be a few minutes." He gave me an apologetic look.

I waved him off, understanding. "Take your time."

Watching him walk back into his bedroom, I cuddled into the couch and looked around his apartment trying to compose myself. How could one guy have this type of hold on me? There was something in his eyes that made me go mindless, ready to comply any order he gave which honestly scared the living hell out of me.

"Sorry about that. She always calls at the worst time." Finn laughed, sitting down on his couch a few spots away from me.

I smiled at the relationship between Finn and his mom, suddenly wishing I had that with my parents. "You don't need to apologize. I bet you don't talk to them much."

"Try to once a week. Do ya talk to yar parents often?" He pulled his knees up to his chest and I found myself loving the way he sat.

"Uh, no actually. They weren't really fond of my life choices so they cut me off." I started playing with my fingers, one of my nervous quirks.

"Shit, sorry." Finn apologized when he realized how this conversation effected me.

Waving him off, I put on a fake smile. "It's fine. I'm over it."

But he saw right past the fake smile and decided not to press into it more. "Are you hungry at all? Thirsty?"

"I'm fine. Did you want to look over some of my drawings?" I asked biting my lip.

Without even thinking twice, Finn nodded. My eyes watched as he leaned over the couch and grabbed my bag handing it to me. Fishing out my sketchbook, I placed it in Finn's lap. "I haven't shown anyone this, not even Sasha."

Finn stayed silent as he slowly flipped through the pages, looking over the drawings intently. It went on for a few minutes, us sitting in comfortable silence, while Finn decided on what design he should get painted on him for Take Over next week.

"I like this one," he finally spoke showing me a recent drawing I did of _The Eye Of Balor._

"I've drawn that so many times." I giggled watching Finn place my sketchbook on his coffee table.

"Well, it's a good thing I like it." He smiled.

Sighing, my eyes glance around the room before falling back on Finn. "What?"

The same exact stare from earlier reappeared on his face as he licked his lips, ever so slowly, and kneel on the couch which caused me to lay on my back as he towered over me. Feeling his hot breath on my face, I tangled my legs with his and let my veins fill with ice as I laid there frozen.

 _"Mo Chuisle,"_ he breathed against the crook of my neck.

Bumps rose to my skin as I laid my hands at my side, unsure what to do with them. The words sounded beautiful coming from his Irish lips. I gasped when I felt those lips against the skin of my exposed tattoo. He kissed each and every one of the letters while one of his hand rested on my leg.

"Finn," I breathed loving the way his lips felt.

"Hmm," he responded after he kissed the u.

I tried to talk but I felt myself becoming vulnerable the longer I let him kiss me; not in the bad way. I wanted this more than anything, hell even more than becoming women's champ, but I wasn't ready for it just yet. And what scared me was that I couldn't find my voice to tell him.

"Finn," I spoke again, this time a little more strong.

"What is it?" Finn left my chest reluctantly and looked me in the eyes.

Licking my lips, I spoke slowly, my words shaking. "I'll take that water now."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sasha! I need to talk to you!-Sky**

Setting my phone on the couch, I took the water bottle from Finn with a smile and took a small drink. "Should we find a movie to watch?" He asked, sitting in his previous spot, acting as if nothing happened between us in the last ten minutes.

Setting the confusion to the side, I gave him a nod and while he was choosing a movie on the television, my phone buzzed.

 **What's up?-Sash.**

 **I think Finn wants to have sex with me-Sky**

I waited for Sasha to reply and felt the heat rise to my cheeks as I thought of Finn naked on top of me. I quickly stole a glance at him as I felt my phone buzz from under my feet.

 **And?-Sash.**

 **I can't do it, you know why I can't. I try to tell him but every time he looks at me, I lose all function in my brain. -Sky**

Looking away from my phone, I watched the random movie and felt my heart flutter when Finn grabbed my feet and laid them in his lap. Pulling off the throw from the back of the couch, he threw it over our bodies and I cuddled closer into the couch as the rain splashed against the windows.

Awhile had gone by before Sasha responded.

 **Skylar, you need to tell him. If he's fine with it then you know he's in for the long haul. If not, then you know what you mean to him. Don't bring it up out of the blue, wait until the moment happens.-Sash.**

Sighing, I placed my phone on the coffee table, agreeing with Sasha. I didn't want to bring this up to Finn randomly and ruin whatever we had going, it could wait until the next moment arrived.

Deciding that this movie was a bust, I sighed and gently kicked Finn with my toes. His eyes left the television and landed on me. "Everything alright?"

Nodding, I smiled at him. "Excited for your match next week?"

That room brightening smile appeared on his face again. "Definitely. I've made my mark in Japan and I'm ready to make my mark here."

"I'll be rooting for you."

He gave my leg a squeeze. "Any plans for you?"

Nodding with smile, I wiggled my toes as the excitement flooded my body. "I actually just found out that I'm having a match against Becky in a number one contenders match."

"Isn't that the first time for ya?" Finn smiled.

"Yeah, which is actually comes at a good time." My smile faltered a bit.

"What do you mean by that?" Finn asked turning his body to face me.

"My contract with NXT expires a month after the next Take Over and I haven't decided if I want to resign," I admitted.

"Got other things on yer mind?"

Nodding, I couldn't hold the smile. "You'll probably think this is stupid."

"Nothing ya say is stupid," Finn reassured me.

Smiling, I continued. "I've been wanting to take some time off and just paint. I want to sit in front of a giant window with view of a lake and draw, all day every day."

"That's not stupid, love." Finn spoke quietly.

Hearing the word _love_ escape his lips, I couldn't hold back the smile that tugged at my lips. "Promise you won't tell anyone? I haven't decided yet."

"Yer secret is safe with me," Finn ran a hand up and down my leg as we both went back to watching the terrible movie.

* * *

Fluttering my eyes open, I looked around the new room I was in and I felt sudden weight on my stomach. Following the arm, I gently turned around and came face to face with Finn. Lifting my head slightly, I noticed we were in his bedroom, under the covers of his bed.

Fear took over and I peeked underneath, breathing a sigh of relief when I saw that my clothes were still on. Looking back at his sleeping face, I let the sleep take over as I cuddled into his chest which caused him to tighten his grip on me, not wanting to let go.

"Aye not fair!"

"You're just a sore loser!"

My eyes opened at the outburst and I gently sat up in bed when I felt they cold spot next to me. The clock on the wall read _5:03 p.m_ as I crawled out of Finn's bed and grabbed my glasses from the nightstand. I made my way down the hallway and smiled at the sight in front of me. Sami was helping Finn build one of his many Lego creations.

"Hi,'" I breathed when I walked into the living room.

Sami looked up and gave me a smile. "Sleeping beauty's awake."

I slapped his shoulder as I sat next to him on the couch while Finn sat on the other side. "Sleep alright?"

Remembering his warm body against me, I nodded. "I'm sorry for falling asleep on you."

"Don't worry about it, love. Are ya hungry?" He stood up walking over to the kitchen.

My stomach growled at the thought of food and I nodded. My eyes watched Finn rummage around his kitchen for food for a few seconds before looking back at Sami. "What're you doing here?"

"I left my hat here last night and I was going to leave but when I found out you left him all alone I decided to stay for awhile," He joked patting my knee.

"I must have been really tired," I rubbed the back of my neck.

Finn spoke from the kitchen, "Chicken Alfredo alright?"

Smiling, I eagerly nodded. "Perfect." Turning my attention back to Sami, I pushed his shoulder. "Okay, you need to leave."

Dropping the Lego piece, he wiggled his eyebrows at me. "You're kicking me out?" He placed a hand over his heart with a fake hurt expression.

"Yup."

Sami laughed as we stood and walked into the kitchen. "See you later, Balor. Your girl is kicking me out."

My eyes glared through Sami when he said _your girl_. Finn broke out in a smile as he shook Sami's hand and we both watched him walk out. It was silent for a bit, me watching him cook from the spot on the counter.

"I didn't know you cook," my green eyes watched him as he cooked the chicken breast in one pan and started cooking pasta in another.

"I'm a man of many trades my dear," he looked into my eyes with that same paralyzing stare.

Rolling my tongue over my bottom lip as my feet dangled over the counter, I took all of my power to look away. I started playing with my fingers and thought of a way to bring this secret up to Finn without scaring him off.

Noticing something was wrong, Finn walked in front of me and grabbed my hands placing them on his chest. Looking into his eyes, my breath caught in my throat at how close he was. He left my hands on his chest and spread my legs, stepping in between them.

Placing his hands on my sides, he breathed against the crook of my neck. Sucking in my breath, I felt him place feather-like kisses all over the skin. I ran my hands down his chest feeling the outline of his abs under his shirt as I wrapped my arms around him.

I whimpered when his lips left my neck and he looked into my eyes, cupping my face. We were so close that I was afraid if I licked my lips, I would accidentally lick his. My heart thumped through the cage in my chest when his eyes never left mine as he started to lean in.

"Finn," I croaked out.

"Hm," he mumbled. I could practically feel his lips on mine.

"The chicken is on fire."

Finn cursed something in Irish as he detached himself from me and turned down the burner as he blew out the fire. Thankfully they weren't terribly burned. "Would you mind grabbing the sauce? It's in that cabinet."

Smiling, I jumped off the counter and rummaged through his cabinet looking for the can of sauce. Once in my hand, I turned around and nearly dropped it when I noticed how close Finn was. "Christ, Finn." I clutched my hand over my chest.

"Did I scare ya?" His voice was quiet.

"A little bit," my voice matched his.

He remained quiet as he grabbed the can of sauce and nodded me towards his table. Without saying a word, I obliged and sat down in one of the chairs. Finn came over with two plates setting them down in front of me. "Drink?"

"Water is fine," I smiled deciding to wait until he came back to the table to start eating.

Smiling a thanks when he set a bottle of water in front of me, we both ate in silence enjoying the comfortable silence. Once I was finished, I gently pushed my plate away and looked over to the demon fan art that lay on the other end of his table.

How was the man that sat in front of me the same man that was in those pictures?

Even though I worked with Finn every week for the past year, I had never actually seen the full _Demon_ in front of me before.

"What are ya thinking?" Finn asked picking up our empty plates and set them in the sink. He leaned against the counter as I stayed in my spot at the table.

"How is this the same person?" I picked up one of the drawing of the demon and pointed to him.

"Maybe it's not," he shrugged.

A laugh escaped my lips at the joke. "It just amazes me that the Finn Balor I always knew was completely different than the one I know now." When he gave me a confused look, I continued. "If we're being honest here, you never actually said a word to me before last week. I had always known the wrestler Finn when honestly, I always wanted to know the _actual_ Finn Balor."

"Yar are now," he spoke walking slowly into the living room.

"But why now?" It truly bothered me as to why now, after all of these months working together, Finn started showing interest in me.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told ya," he leaned against the door frame that lead down the hallway to his bedroom.

"Try me," I never moved from my spot.

"Bedroom." He motioned behind him with that paralyzing look glazing over his bright eyes.

I felt myself stand up and my feet glided across his floor, him watching my every move, as I walked past him into his bedroom. "Sit."

I sat on his bed, not saying a word, as he grabbed something off his nightstand. Flipping through a few pages, he sighed before dropping it on my lap. My eyes went from his to the book in front of me and a small gasp left my lips. My finger traced the pout of the lip, the brightness he captured in the eye, and even the mole that mirrored mine which rested above my eyebrow.

Curiosity got the best of me and while Finn stood watching me, I flipped through more of the pages, stopping at every one to trace every detail he added. Everything was spot on; even the tattoos. All of the tattoo's I saw in this book matched the one's on my body to a T, hell my newest tattoo was on this page meaning this was pretty recent.

"You've drawn me?" I asked, looking up at Finn.

"For awhile now. J'st because I wasn't talking to ya doesn't mean I wasn't paying attention." He shrugged while sitting down next to me.

"These are amazing, Finn." I looked over them once more before handing the sketchbook back to him.

"I was tired of not having the real thing." Finn spoke after a moment of silence. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears as Finn cupped my face, making me look into his eyes. "I'm sick of looking at those drawings, wishing that I could have the real thing in front of me."

"But why me?" I asked as he grazed his thumb over my cheek.

"Yer beautiful," he breathed against my face.

"You're at a high point in your career, Finn. I can't get in the way of that," I said, airing one of my many grievances.

He chuckled. "I've focused so much on my career the past ten years that I haven't focused on settling down."

"With me?" I choked out.

Finn nodded, "If ya'd let me?"

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I sighed. "You do know I'm at least eight years younger than you, right?" Airing out number two of my many grievances, I waited for his response. It was true; he was 34 and I was 26.

"Age is just a number, lass." He breathed against my lips, still cupping my face.

"I may not be a wrestler any more." Number three.

"Believe it or not, I like ya more than just being a wrestler," he laughed.

Blowing out a large breath, I got ready to air out my biggest grievance. "I, uh, actually haven't dated anyone in awhile."

"We can take things slow if ya want." Finn breathed against my face.

Looking into his eyes, I remembered our conversation from earlier when he was talking about how he was at one of the high points of his career. He worked so hard to get to the WWE and he wasn't about to let a little mishap get in the way.

I felt my lip quiver at how badly he wanted this to work between us but I had to come clean to him. I wouldn't be the mishap that ruined his career if we didn't work out.

I gently pulled his hands off my face. "I think we should just be friends for right now. You've got a big match coming up, you don't need me as a distraction."

"Skylar," his voice came out broken.

"I have to go," my voice cracked as I placed a soft kiss on his cheek and left him on his bed alone as I gathered my things and walked out.


	6. Chapter 6

"Where are you," Sasha whined through the phone.

Giggling at my best friend, I started my car. "I'm leaving the hotel now, I'll be there in a little bit."

"You better not be ditching me. We haven't trained in like two weeks." Sasha said.

I nodded even though she couldn't see me. "I know, which is why I agreed to an 8 a.m training."

Laughing, we said goodbye to each other and I continued driving towards the performance center. Sasha had been bugging me for days to come train with her but I declined every time. With the past few days I had been having, however, I decided that I needed to talk to Sasha.

After telling Finn that I thought it would be better if we stayed friends, I had cooped up in my hotel room not wanting to come face to face with him. He wanted to try and make this work but I couldn't commit knowing that I would just be a distraction for him. Thankfully I hadn't heard from in those few days since he was out of down, doing promos and live shows.

Pulling into the parking lot, I grabbed my bag and exited the car. I gave some of my fellow wrestlers a wave as I walked into the performance center. A part of me wondered if Finn would be back as I entered the room where all of the rings were located. I was already dressed in a sports bra and my Nike shorts and my hair was in a messy braid, giving me more time to train with Sasha.

Looking all over, I found her sitting in a middle of one of the rings with Bayley, Becky, and Charlotte. Setting my bags down, I rolled into the ring and sat in their semi circle. "Whatcha guys talking about?"

"Becky was just telling me that you two have a match for a shot at my title," Sasha said somewhat in character while having a smile on her face.

"It's about damn time," I said with a laugh escaping my lips.

"So Sami told us that you hung out with Finn a few days ago?" Bayley asked.

"How'd it go?" Sasha asked, being the only one in the group to know about my true feelings for him.

"I decided it'd be better if we stayed friends," I played with my fingers.

"What?" They all exclaimed which caused a few stares from others.

I shushed them. "It's best for us. He's has a lot going for him right now, he doesn't need a girlfriend."

They opened their mouth to say something but I shut them up by standing up and stretching my arms. "Let's train already."

Trying to catch my breath, I collapsed in the middle of the ring looking up to the ceiling. It had been awhile since the last time I trained and my body was feeling it. Charlotte, Bayley, and Becky left as soon as we finished while Sasha laid down next to me.

"So are you really okay with being friends with Finn?"

Sighing, I rolled on my stomach, her mimicking my actions. "It's better for us. I'm not saying it's forever, just until I feel ready."

"Girl, you can't keep yourself from being with someone you like because you're afraid to face your past." Sasha sighed.

"I really like him, Sasha. And he's not the first. What makes you think it won't happen again?" I said.

"Because Finn is not like the others. I've been by your side through all of them and I've watched every single one of them destroy you. If I thought Finn would do that to you, I would be agreeing with your decision but I'm not. Because it's a stupid one," Sasha declared which earned a shake of the head from me.

"Who knows, maybe it'll be better for us in the long run if we start out as friends." I defended sitting up.

"Have you talked to him since then?" She mimicked me. "Did he agree to this?"

"No, he's been busy with the live shows. Plus, I never really gave him a chance to speak, I sorta left his apartment that night." I admitted with a long sigh.

Sasha went to open her mouth to speak but we were interrupted by Sami who rolled into the ring right next to me. Throwing an arm over my shoulder, he held a confused look across his face.

"Ask me how the shows went?" Was all he said.

Squinting at Sasha, I slightly shrugged. "How'd the shows go?"

"Terrible. I was teaming with Finn and he wasn't himself, costing us ever match," Sami sounded genuinely upset. He was working so hard on his career that he didn't need to be worrying about his best friends.

Groaning, I buried my head in Sami's shoulder. "Hey, what's wrong?" He cooed rubbing my back.

"I'm not even his girlfriend and I'm already costing him matches because he can't stop thinking about me," I sighed as I looked at Sasha. "It's not a good thing; me and him."

Sasha scoffed before nodding behind me. "Right, that's why he hasn't stopped sending daggers through you and Sami."

Turning around, my eyes immediately connected with Finn's. The look on his face read only one emotion; jealousy. Sami dropped his arm from my shoulder and I found myself melting the longer I stared at him. But as fast as our eyes connected, he averted his gaze just the same.

"I should go," I mumbled standing up.

Waving goodbye to Sami and Sasha, I grabbed my things and cursed when I noticed Finn was standing at the only exit to the outside. I chewed on the inside of my lip, gaining the courage to walk past him. I could feel his hot gaze on me the entire time as I slipped past him.

I breathed as I was outside, thinking I was in the clear.

"So ya won't date me but ya'd date Sami?"

My feet froze in place as I heard that sweet Irish accent. He had followed me outside and was standing a few feet in front of me. Hands stuffed in the pocket of his slacks, he spoke his next words a little more direct.

"Answer the question; are ya and Sami dating?"

"No," I spoke with ease. "He's just my friend."

Finn scoffed. "Well if that's what being ya friend entails, count me in."

My heart sunk at the tone of voice he attached to that sentence. Even if he was jealous that still didn't give him the right to sound so dry.

I shook my head, trying my hardest not to break down in front of him. "Look, you've had a long week and you should probably get some rest. I'll talk to you later."

Turning on my heels, I started to walk towards my car but I could feel his presence behind me. "What do I have to do to get ya to be with me?"

Blowing out a shaky breath, I turned to face him and was surprised at how close we were. "It's not you, Finn believe me. I have my own issues that I'm dealing with that doesn't include you and you don't need that in your life right now. As much as it sucks, this is the best choice."

"I don't need you to protect me, lass." His tone was much sweeter this time as he cupped my face, causing me to whimper. His touch was hot, burning my cheeks.

"I'm not protecting you. I'm protecting me." Was all I could muster out.

"I can protect ya." Finn breathed against my lips.

My heart jumped in my throat as I placed my hands on his hips. I lightly dug my nails into them while meeting his gaze. "The thing is Finn, I'm protecting myself from you."

And with that, I removed his hands from my face and finished the walk to my car. I had found myself not being surprised when I noticed Finn had not moved from his spot, deciding not to come after me.


	7. Chapter 7

_Four Days Later: NXT TAKEOVER UNSTOPABLE_

I felt myself jump up and down, shaking out all of the nerves from my body. Tonight was my big match with Becky Lynch and I was beyond ready for it. I had just finished my warm up and was already dressed in my ring gear, giving me plenty of time to hang out. Takeover wasn't starting for at least a few hours.

Fixing the beanie on top of my head, I grabbed my sketchbook and started roaming the halls. Even though Finn and I weren't talking, I still wanted to make due on my promise. Once I turned a corner, I took a deep breath before walking up to the door that was in front of me. Sami had mentioned earlier that Finn would be getting ready about now, meaning I couldn't avoid him any longer.

"Come in!" I heard from behind the door after I gently knocked.

Finn was sitting on a chair, dressed in his ring gear, and on the table in front of him were an assortment of paints. Biting my lip at the sight of him, I placed the book on the table. "Figured you'd want this."

Turning on my heels, I went to walk away but his soft voice stopped me. "Stay."

"I should go warm up," I pointed behind me.

"Are ya excited?" He flipped through the book before deciding on what design he wanted.

"I think I'm more nervous than anything." I rubbed my arms.

Suddenly, the door opened behind me causing me to jump in place. "Sorry," the man said with a small laugh. "You ready Finn?"

Finn nodded before handing him the sketch book. "Usual face but that for tha back."

The guy nodded with a smile before he started getting his tools ready. "I'll go." I pointed towards the door yet again.

"Stay," Finn repeated.

Sighing, I saw the pleading look on his face and nodded. I grabbed a chair and pulled it a few feet away from him. My eyes watched as the guy gently air brushed the paint all over Finn's chest and had to stifle a giggle when the paint got into his mouth, causing him to gag. I continued to watch, finding myself in a trance as the demon slowly started appearing in front of me.

Once he was finished with the chest part, Finn's eyes glanced over to me and he gave me his usual smile. I gave him a smile of my own before bending over a bit, getting a better look. I was so deep into my trance that I didn't realize Finn had intertwined our fingers together.

"Alright Finn, we'll take a little break before we start the back," The guy stood up and walked out of the room, saying he was going to grab something to drink.

When we were alone, Finn squeezed my hand. "What do ya think?"

Looking at our fingers, I couldn't hold back the smile and decided to leave them intertwined. "Amazing, you look amazing."

"I already knew ya felt that way about me but what do ya think about the paint," Finn joked with a sweet laugh escaping his lips.

I felt myself blush. "Thanks for choosing one of my drawings."

He rubbed his thumb over mine before nodding. "Course."

I found myself gazing all over his chest, down to his abs, and even dared myself to gaze even lower. I sucked in a breath when I noticed that was already a tent growing in Finn's wrestling trunks.

Licking my lips, I looked back into his eyes and noticed the hungry look cloud his bright green eyes. "Yar beautiful," his voice came out husky.

He leaned forward a bit, our faces centimeters apart. I tried to find my voice when his rough hands cupped my chin. "Finn," I croaked out.

"Shh," he whispered.

I felt his hot breath on my lips as he started to close the gap between us. My stomach was doing flips, wanting to feel his lips on mine. I could practically hear my heart in my ears when he was about to press his lips with mine. "Skylar," he breathed against them. All I could do was let out a small moan when I felt his fingers roam over the tattoo on my thigh.

"Do ya want me to kiss ya?" His voice came out dominant which caused my stomach to twinge. Seeing him in his demon paint and hearing that tone of voice made me completely forget about everything I had decided to do with him.

Without even thinking twice about it, I nodded and wrapped my hands behind his neck. Licking my lips, I held my breath in my throat when I felt his lips barely brush against mine

"Shit, am I interrupting?"

Jumping at the voice, I pulled away from Finn and looked at the doorway. The guy who was painting Finn was about to leave us alone but I found myself stopping him. "No, it's fine. I actually have to go."

Standing up, I went to walk out of the room but sighed and turned back around. "Good luck tonight, Finn."

Giving him one last smile, I closed the door behind me. I didn't get very far, however, as I heard Sasha call my name from behind.

"Hey." I smiled when she caught up to me.

"Did you just leave Finn's locker room?" She asked with a questioning smile.

We walked in sync towards an area backstage where everyone would be watching the match. Take over was going to start soon with Finn's match opening up the show. I had to smile when I realized that both of us had number ones contenders matches tonight.

"He wanted to use one of my drawings for his design tonight and I decided to stay and watch."

"Anything else happen?" She asked as we sat in a some chairs, smiling at the others who were already there.

Playing with my fingers, I couldn't hold back the big smile that came to my face as I explained our almost kiss. Sasha squealed while patting my knee. "So you wanted to kiss him?"

"Of course I do," I scoffed.

"I thought you were going to be friends," Sasha crossed her arms a crossed her chest while slouching in the chair.

"He really wants to be with me but I'm still afraid that he'll end up like the rest." I sighed.

"He won't because he's Finn. He won't be like the rest because he doesn't go out to bars every night and sleep with other women. He would rather go home and play with Lego's." Sasha said while laughing.

"It's cute," I defended with a laugh to match hers.

"But seriously Sky, just give him a chance." Sasha said.

Sighing, I gave her a nod as we talked with others around us about tonight. Soon, the opening credits for tonight started and my heart started beating faster when they started showing the promo for Finn's match.

"Ready lass?" Becky smiled coming up to me, dressed in character.

"You know it." I smirked as she sat next to us.

Suddenly, Finn's music flooded my ears and I found myself sitting at the edge of my chair as Finn made his entrance. Seeing him in the full demon gear caused something in my gut to twinge, in a good way, again. I licked my lips when he stood straight up, throwing his hands up in the air. Once he turned around, I couldn't hold back the smile. "That's my design," I pointed.

Becky and Sasha laughed and we all watched the match intently. My eyes were marveled at how easily Finn moved around the ring, as if he was born there. I found myself not only holding my breath when he barely kicked out at two but when he went to the top rope and hit his finisher with ease. A smile spread over my face when he had earned the right to face Kevin for the title.

"You're going to congratulate him tonight, right?" Sasha smiled while bumping my shoulder with hers.

Feeling the heat rise to my cheeks, I looked down at my feet. "Aye, she's blushing!" Becky laughed.

"You two are bitches," I laughed while standing up and started to walk away.

I found myself walking towards Finn's locker room and before I knew what was happening, I knocked the same way I did earlier. Hearing an acceptance of entrance, I walked in and smiled at Finn, who was sitting in the same chair from earlier.

His gaze left the floor before falling onto me, the paint still on his beautiful face. "I just wanted to say congratulations."

He didn't say anything, just continued to stare at me. Feeling small under his gaze, I nodded before throwing a thumb over my shoulder. "Well, my match is next."

"Skylar." His voice stopped me.

"Yeah?" I asked, not letting him see that the tone in his voice was causing my body to quiver.

"I won't hurt ya."

Shifting my weight from one foot to the other, I sighed remembering our conversation from a few days ago. "It's a lot more complicated than you think, Finn."

"Why won't ya let me figure that out for myself?" He stood, taking a few steps towards me. When I went to open my mouth to speak, he shook his head. "Don't give me that bullshit of ya'd affect my career cause tonight, I had ya in my mind the whole match. Did I seem different out there?"

I shook my head with a sigh knowing it was true. "No."

"So why won't ya give me a try?" He pleaded moving a few more steps towards me.

"I'm afraid that I'll fall so in love with you." I spoke, not realizing those words left my dry lips. "And you'll realize that I wasn't the type of girl you thought I was and you'll leave. I'm not as amazing as you think I am. My contract is up in a month and as of right now, Hunter and I came to the conclusion that if I don't win tonight I'm not going to resign. So I need to win this match tonight, not just for me, but if there is even a hope of us working out."

Finn stood silently in front of me, his green eyes burning into me. "Say something." I pleaded after a few moments of more silence.

He started walking towards me, closing the gap between us. He cupped my face and he licked his lips, before crashing his lips onto mine. Sparks surged throughout my body as I wrapped my arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Our tongues danced with each other for a few more seconds before he pulled away, leaving me breathless.

"Kick some ass tonight, lass." He breathed against my face.

All I could do was nod before sliding my arms away from him. "Wait." He called after me.

"What?" I asked, hoping he would kiss me again.

Instead, he handed me a towel. "Got a bit of paint on yar face." He gave me his lovable laugh.

"Thanks," my laugh matched his before I started to wipe off the paint. Giving him one last smile, I made my way towards gorilla deciding that I needed to win this match tonight.


	8. Chapter 8

Blowing out a shaky breath, I crouched on the top rope, waiting for Becky to stand up. Our match had been going on for about ten minutes and the fans were into it since the beginning. Slowly standing up on the top rope, I jumped and wrapped my legs around Becky's neck and attempted to deliver a hurricanrana but when I landed on my knee, a shooting pain shot through my leg.

"Fuck," I cursed clutching my knee immediately.

The ref slid over to me, crouching by my ear. "Are you alright?"

I shook my head. "My knee. I think I came down on it wrong."

He gently placed a hand on it which caused me to sit up and swatted his hand away in pain. "I'm stopping the match."

"No, I can finish." I demanded, slowly rising to my feet. "Tell Becky to roll me up."

My eyes watched as the ref quietly told Becky the plan. I saw her eyes look over at me, wondering if I was already. I managed a quick shake and in one moment, I felt myself being rolled up and hearing Becky's music hit.

I bit back the tears as I clutched my knee as the pain got worse and tried to block out the thought of being seriously injured. I had wanted to win this match so bad but I knew with the pain I was in, there was no way I would be able to compete any time soon.

I tried to sit up but felt one of the trainers gently push me down, "Don't move Skylar. We need to check the knee out."

All I could do was nod with tears brimmed at my eyes as the trainers and refs looked my knee over. I could hear them mutter something about it being too swollen over the cheers of the crowd. They started chanting my name while two of the trainers help me sit up and slowly moved me out of the ring.

I cried out when my feet hit the ground and one of the trainers wrapped his arm around my waist to support me as we slowly made our way up the ramp, hearing the crowd continue to chant my name.

As soon as we came through the curtain, I was met with Sasha's worried face. "What happened?"

"I landed on my knee wrong." I bit my lip at the constant pain.

"I'm so sorry," Becky rushed over.

Giving her a weak smile, I shook my head. "It's not your fault, Becky. It's mine. Congratulations."

As we made our way through gorilla, my eyes blinked away the tears when I saw Finn sit up in his chair and breathed heavily as he looked over the sight in front of him. My hair was a mess, my mascara was running down because of the sweat and the tears, and my knee had swollen up two sizes. Finn continued to have the worried look on his face as he came over to me and nodded towards the trainers. "I got her."

They nodded and I felt Finn snake his arm around my waist, leading me towards the trainers room.

"Are ya alright?" Finn's voice cooed in my ear.

"No," I sobbed.

Finn squeezed my side as we walked into the room where Hunter was already waiting for us. "I'm sorry. I tried to win, I did." I choked out.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for, Skylar. I don't care about the state of your contract right now. I only care about your health."

Finn gently laid me on one of the exam beds and he slipped his hand in mine giving it a squeeze. The head medical trainer looked over my knee, mumbling something with Hunter. I wasn't paying attention, though, I was too busy thinking about my career. It was done, there was no way I would be able to wrestle again, whether it be because of my injury or because of my contract, it didn't matter. My career was over.

"Skylar, are you alright?"

Opening my eyes, they landed on someone and a noticeable groaned left my lips. I thought I was done with him. Finn's gripped tightened on my hand as he glared over to Kevin. "She's fine."

"Why don't you let her answer for once," Kevin snapped at Finn.

"God dammit!" I cried lunging forward to grasp my knee when the trainer applied pressure on it.

Kevin went to rush over but Finn stepped in front of him. "She's none of yar concern, Owens."

"But she is to you?" Kevin pointed at Finn.

"Alright that's enough you two!" Hunter's voice boomed in the little room. "Both of you, leave."

"No," the words rushed out of my mouth as tears left my eyes. "I want Finn to stay."

Finn rushed to my side, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. A curt laugh escaped Kevin's lips before he shook his head, leaving the room.

"How does it look doc?" Hunter asked once the mood was set back to how it was.

"I can't give a definitive answer until she goes for an MRI." The trainer looked over to me, "Which I recommend going first thing tomorrow morning."

The tears continued to fall as I gave him a weak nod. "We'll know the final decision then?"

"By the end of the day."

Giving him a nod of thanks, we watched him walk out of the room and Hunter looked over to Finn and I. "I'm counting on you to make sure she takes care of her knee tonight. If she even moves it wrong, she couldn't do more damage."

Finn nodded. "She'll stay with me."

My head snapped over to him. "I'm not going to do that to you, Finn. It's way too much of a burden."

"Ya don't have a say in it, lass." Finn placed a kiss on top of my head. "Eight a.m tomorrow?" He directed that towards Hunter.

He nodded and they continued to talk but I tuned them out, completely worried about the state of my career.

"Easy, Skylar." Finn cooed in my ear as we walked into his apartment.

After we left the trainers room, Finn helped me to the woman's locker room where he traded me off to Sasha so I could shower and change. While he was packing up his things, I was sulking under the hot water. He had came back a half hour later when I was dressed in a pair of sweat shorts and a hoodie and he had helped me from leaving the arena to arriving his apartment complex.

"I'm okay," I breathed when I collapsed onto his couch. My eyes glanced down to the black brace the trainer had gave me, ordering that I wore it every day.

Finn bent down in front of me, moving a loose strand of hair from my face. "Do ya need anything?"

Immediately, I nodded and placed my lips on his, giving him a quick kiss. "Thank you for this," my breath fanned over his lips.

"So much for being just friends, aye?" He laughed while running his thumb over my cheek.

"Promise me you won't hurt me?" I asked, causing the conversation to turn to a serious one.

"Promise." He spoke before placing his lips on mine, kissing me with force.


	9. Chapter 9

The smile grew on my face hearing the news. Finn and I sat in the doctors office the next morning, his hand in mine as we heard the results of my MRI. Since it was early on in the morning, we were able to get the results an hour later. And in that hour I had managed to ask Finn countless times if the results were back yet.

"Wait, can you repeat that?" I asked.

The doctor smiled. "The MRI came back clean. Which is surprising for the amount of pain you're in. But there is some bad news, though."

My heart sunk and I felt Finn squeeze my hand, getting prepared for the worst. "You are going to miss a few weeks from the ring. You've stressed the muscle out pretty bad so I want you to take some time to rest up and heal your knee."

I breathed at the news, thankful that I would only miss a few weeks. Finn and I stood thanking the doctor before we slowly started making our way out of the building. After Finn helped me getting into the car, he ran over to his side and once we were on the road back to his place, I let out a breath I had no idea I was holding.

"What's on yer mind?" He grabbed my hand and placed a few feather-like kisses.

"I'm glad it's nothing terrible. I don't know what I would have done if I needed surgery."

"I would have let ya work on some of my Lego creations." He gave me his goofy smile as we pulled into the parking lot of his complex.

A snort left my lips. "Did you forget last night? I tried to help you with one but you smacked my hand away."

"Ya weren't following tha directions," Finn laughed when he came around to my side of the car and helped me out.

As we made our way inside, my phone buzzed from my pocket. Smiling a thanks to Finn for holding the door open for me, his scent filled my nostrils as we made our way inside his apartment and I pulled out my phone.

 **Sami and I are on our way to Finn's place. Get some clothes on-Sasha**

Feeling the heat rise to my cheeks, I smiled a thanks to Finn when he handed me a bowl of grapes before he sat at the other end of the couch, turning on the T.V.

"Sasha and Finn are coming over?" I asked popping a few grapes into my mouth.

Finn laid his head against the back of the couch. "I completely forgot. I can cancel on them if ya want."

I shook my head. "No, it's fine."

We fell into a comfortable silence and watched whatever movie was on the television, Finn occasionally running a hand up and down my good knee. I felt his hot gaze on me halfway through the movie so I turned my attention towards him.

"What?" I asked with a small smile.

He shook his head, opening his mouth to say something but closed it, second guessing himself. He turned his attention back to the television but by the look on his face, I could tell it was still bothering him.

Grabbing the remote from him, I turned off the television which earned a protest from him. Ignoring him, I gently sat up before facing him. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head again. "It's nothing, love." He kissed my head to reassure me but I still didn't let it go.

"Finn, you can tell me if something's bothering you. Is it me staying here? I can go back to my hotel." I rambled on which caused Finn to press hit lips against mine.

"I think we should do less talking and more of this," he breathed coming up for air for a few moments before crashing his lips on mine once more.

Agreeing with him, I ran my hands through his already messy hair and tugged at it, deepening the kiss. I felt him sit up from the couch and laid me down on my back, avoiding putting pressure on my knee. His hands roamed over my covered stomach before slipping underneath and I felt the heat radiating from him warming up my body as he gripped my side. Lacing his other hand with mine, he pinned it above my head while I wrapped my good leg around his.

"Finn," I moaned when he pressed his hips into mine causing a fire to rise in the pit of my stomach.

His lips left mine only to attach to the skin of my neck, nipping and sucking ever so lightly. Freeing my hand from his, I raked my hands down his chest and slipped them under his shirt, throwing it off in one swift movement.

My fingers traced his abs while our lips met again, the heat between us fueling the fire. His hands slipped up my shirt again and I felt the sudden chill of air when he ripped the cloth off of me. He looked over my bralette covered chest with hungry eyes before attacking my neck again, purposely leaving his mark. His mood changed, almost as if the demon was taking over, as he continued to bite and suck all over my neck, down over my collar bone, and over each letter of my _mo chuisle_ tattoo.

"Shit," I breathed when he cupped one of my breasts giving them a squeeze.

"What do ya want, love?" He demanded in the crook of my neck.

Licking my lips, I struggled to find my words. "Answer me," he demanded.

I felt myself becoming turned on by his dominant side as I opened my mouth to speak but a yell from the doorway caused me to shut it immediately.

"Damn, I told you to put your clothes on. Not take them off!"

Finn pulled away from me and in that split moment, I noticed the demon vanish from Finn and his true self come back. "Oi, sorry. Didn't hear ya knock."

He grabbed his shirt, throwing it over his head before handing me mind and I quickly covered myself in front of Sami.

"We didn't," Sami laughed as he walked farther into the apartment with Sasha following close behind.

Once Sami was sat in one of the chairs directly across from me, that was when I noticed the black eye on his face. "What happened?"

"It's nothing," he waved it off.

"Owens took their match too seriously last night." Sasha answered for him as she sat on the far end of the couch.

I sighed shaking my head. "I don't know what his deal is with me. He won't leave me alone."

"Did you guys even go on a date?" Sami asked.

I noticed Finn's body freeze up next to me. "No, I always turned him down."

"Ya guys hungray? I can order a pizza?" Finn stood up, this conversation truly bothering him.

Sighing, I watched him walk down the hallway into his bedroom. Looking back at Sami and Sasha, I shrugged at their confused faces. "He's been fine all day."

"How's the knee?" Sasha nodded towards it.

Hugging my good knee towards my chest, I filled them in on the MRI results.

"Finn's taking care of you?" Sami asked, concerned if one of his best friends was taking care of another one of his friends.

A smile came to my lips. "He's great; we're great. As you two noticed." I felt my face get hot remembering the scene they saw a little bit ago.

"Are you guys dating?" Sasha asked hopeful.

I shrugged when the realization hit me. "He never actually asked me to be his girlfriend. I think with everything that happened last night, he didn't want it to get in the way."

"Finn's never really been the one to confess his true feelings right away. Even if he doesn't ask you to be his girlfriend officially, you're still his girl." Sami said.

"I think I may be a burden to him by staying here." I spoke quietly.

"Yar not a burden on me, love. I want ya here." Finn started walking back into the living room. "Pizza will be here in tirty minutes."

We all nodded at him and he sat down in his previous spot, gently pulling my legs on his lap. We continued to talk for awhile and when I heard my phone go off, I asked Sasha if she could hand me my phone.

The second I saw the name on the screen, an annoyed groaned left my lips.

 **Hope your knee is feeling better. I went by your hotel room to check on you but you weren't there. I'd love to see you-Kev**

"Are ya fucking kidding me?" Finn cursed when I showed them the message. "What's his deal with ya?"

"I honestly don't know," I admitted.

"He's been trying to get with you for awhile. I think he's stepping up his game because you're with Finn," Sami sighed.

"Well he can up his game all he wants, I'm not interested." I defended while Finn snaked his arm around my shoulders.

"I'm not letting ya go anywhere," he said kissing the side of my head.

I gave him a small smile, silently praying that he would keep that promise.


	10. Chapter 10

_NEXT WEEK: NXT LIVE_

Cuddling the pillow closer to me, I smiled over to Finn who was slipping a shirt over his head. My eyes followed him as he walked around his bedroom, packing up his gym bag. The past week had been amazing; Finn made sure I didn't stress my knee too much by ordering me to strict bed rest. He would cook for me and bring it to me while we both cuddled on the couch.

A heat rose to my cheeks when I remembered we wouldn't just cuddle on the couch. Those cuddle sessions had always managed to turn into heavy make out sessions that would start there and end up in his bedroom. With my knee, however, we would never make it farther than kissing and roaming hands; Finn was afraid of hurting me.

A few days ago, I mentioned about going back to my hotel for a few days, to give him some space. He immediately declined, saying he wanted me here. He even gave me a key, which scared me. He never brought up moving in but a part of me could tell he wanted me too. Some would say that I was crazy to be even thinking about moving in with someone after knowing them for just a few weeks but the thing was, I felt as if I knew Finn for much longer. We were sick of those teenager love games. We both wanted something serious and for the past week, it definitely felt serious between us.

"Ya can't stay in bed all day, love." Finn sat on the edge of the bed on my bed.

"But I'm comfortable," I whined.

Finn laughed before tearing the covers away from my body. Lust raked over his eyes as I laid in front of him wearing nothing but a thong and one of his shirts. "We've been in bed all mornin, ya have to get up."

"Have I told you how sexy your accent sounds," I held a seductive smirk on my face as I ran a finger down his chest.

"Flattery doesn't work on me lass," Finn smirked before nodding towards the bathroom. "Go take a shower, I'll make ya some food."

Sighing in defeat, I crawled out of bed and slowly walked into the bathroom. My knee was feeling a tad better but there were days where the pain was unbearable and today was one of those days.

Once I was in the shower I let the hot water run down my body, easing my muscles, as I thought about tonight. Hunter wanted me to do an interview with Renee to update everyone about my knee while Finn had a match. Suddenly feeling a wave of guilt wash over me, I remembered that this past week I haven't even thought to mention that Finn was going for the title in a few weeks.

Sighing, I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself. After applying my usual amount of make up and running a brush through my hair, I slowly got dressed.

Once I looked presentable, I shut off the bathroom light and made my way into the kitchen giving Finn a smile. "Beautiful," he muttered placing a kiss on my lips.

"So are you excited?" I asked sitting on one of the stools.

Finn looked at me confused before lifting up a plate. "For pancakes? I mean they're great but I wouldn't say I'm excited for them."

Biting my tongue, I found myself loving his sense of humor. "You're hilarious." I said accepting the plate he extended towards me.

Giving me his goofy smile, he ate in his place in front of me. "What I meant to ask is are you excited for your match at the next Take Over."

He nodded, smile still clear on his face. "For two reasons; it's for tha title and I get to kick Owens arse."

We finished eating a few minutes later and I watched Finn throw his gym bag over his shoulder.

"Ready?" I smiled to Finn when he came back into the room.

He placed a gentle kiss upon my lips before slipping his hand in mine. "Ready."

* * *

Wiping my sweaty palms on my legs, I smiled over to Renee waiting for our cue to start talking. Wrestling in front of thousands of people never made me nervous, talking in front of them did. I sighed once more before seeing the cue from the camera man, meaning we were live.

"Please welcome my guest at this time, Skylar Rae."

The camera panned on my face and I smiled sweetly towards Renee. "Skylar, everyone wants to know. How's the knee?" She pointed down towards the brace which the camera followed before panning back to my face.

"It hurts every day but I'm not letting that stop me from coming back and taking back what's rightfully mine. Luckily I don't need surgery so I'll be back in a few weeks."I smiled.

"What are your thoughts about Becky being number one contender?" Renee asked and I didn't have to fake my annoyed expression.

"If I didn't hurt myself last week, I would be the number one contender right now but shit happens. I'm not going to dwell on it though. Because when I come back whether it be Becky or Sasha, I'm coming for the title."

Giving one last smile towards the camera, I started to walk away but when my eyes landed on the figure in front of me, I turned back around ready to walk the other way. "You can't keep ignoring me, you know."

"Watch me," was all I said, completely unaware that the camera was still rolling.

"I've tried to come see you. Where have you been?" Kevin stepped in front of me, stopping me.

Sighing, I shook my head. "Why is that any of your business?"

"I'm just trying to be nice." Kevin held his hands up in defense.

"You want to be nice? Leave me alone, please." My voice begged.

Kevin looked behind me before a curt laugh escaped his lips. "Do you ever leave her alone?"

Turning around, I saw Finn watching Kevin and I intently. His beautiful smile was replaced with a scowl as he glared daggers through Kevin. He licked his lips before walking over to us, stepping between Kevin and I.

"She said leave her alone. Are ya deaf or just plain stupid?" Finn spat.

Kevin smirked. "You should stop worrying about what she does and start worrying about this." He patted the NXT Title over his shoulder.

Finn's smirk matched Kevin's. "Oi believe me, I am focused."

Giving us one last look, Kevin laughed before walking away. When Finn noticed the camera, he grabbed my hand and led me towards me an empty hallway. He looked back around the corner before looking back at me. "Are ya alright?"

I nodded. "I'm fine, Finn. He didn't do anything."

"I don't like ya being alone with him," he cupped my face.

I placed my hand on his. "Finn, I'm okay."

He nodded and placed a kiss upon my forehead. "Can ya hang with Sasha during my match? I'd feel better if ya were with someone."

My heart hurt when I noticed how worried he was with me being alone with Kevin which made me wonder what else they would say about me before Finn and I started dating. I nodded and kissed his lips before making my way towards Sasha's locker room.

Without even knocking, I entered and immediately smiled at my two best friends. "Glad to see you're still alive," Sami joked as I sat down next to him on one of the couch.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I rose my eyebrows.

"Because we haven't seen you in a whole week," Sasha whined. "I miss my best friend."

Guilt raked at my heart as I looked over to her. "I'm sorry. I can't move around much with this." I defended pointing towards my knee.

Sasha nodded saying she understood. Biting my lip, I turned my attention towards Sami. "Did Finn ever talk to you about me? Before we got together."

"Yeah. Why?" Sami asked.

"Did he ever mention anything about what Kevin would say about me?"

Sami sighed before running a hand over his beard. "He only mentioned it a few times. Again I ask, why?"

I shrugged my shoulders while playing with my fingers. "The idea of Kevin and I alone really seems to bother him."

"He knows the type of guy Owens is and he doesn't want you to have to experience it." Sami reassured me by squeezing my thigh.

All I could do was nod and decided not to think about it too much when I heard Finn's music come through the T.V. A smile came to my lips when he made his entrance and I found myself humming along with his music.

Half way through his match, I felt my bladder fill up. "Gotta pee," I mumbled before scurrying into the bathroom. After washing my hands, I walked back into the locker room and noticed the smile that I loved so much brightening up the room.

"Did you win?" I asked, sitting next to Finn.

He was already dressed in street clothes. "Course. Has Hunter talked with ya?"

I shook my head. "I haven't seen him, why?"

Wrapping his arm around my shoulder, he pulled me into his chest. "I got a few matches on the upcoming live shows. Sami and Sasha are on that as well so Hunter is worried that ya won't have anyone with ya."

My heart dropped when I realized I would be away from Finn for the first time in weeks. Giving him a smile, I nodded. "You're only going to be gone for a few days. I'll be fine."

Finn smiled before placing a kiss on the side of my head. "Ready to go home?"

My heart fluttered when those words left his lips. Nodding, we said our goodbyes to Sami and Sasha and walked out of the room, my body wrapped underneath his arm.


	11. Chapter 11

"How are the shows going?" I asked my computer screen.

Finn shrugged. "I haven't had a chance to take a break between the shows and appearances." He laid his chin on the palm of his hand and I looked behind him, realizing he was at the arena.

I frowned at his tired eyes. "I can let you go if you want."

He shook his head as a yawn escaped his lips. "We're leaving in a bit so I wanted to facetime my girl."

My heart skipped a beat when he called me his girl. "When do you come back home?"

"Sunday." He sighed.

I mimicked him when I realized it was only Friday. "I miss you."

"I miss ya as well. How's the knee?" He rubbed a hand over his tired face.

I found myself feeling guilty for keeping him awake as I answered, "Better. I don't have much pain in it as I used too. I can walk without a limp now."

"That's great, lass." Another yawn left his lips.

"Finn," I started making myself more comfortable on the bed.

"I'm alright, love. I can talk." His eyes left the camera only for a moment before looking back. "Did ya hear the news?"

"What news?" I asked.

"I'm getting my title match in a few weeks at Beast In The East." He suddenly woke up at the thought of finally getting a shot at the NXT word title.

"Wait, isn't that in Japan?" I questioned once I remembered I had indeed heard Hunter talking about this.

Finn nodded, giving me that smile. "Are ya on tha show?"

Immediately I shook my head. "As of right now, I'm not. I should be able to come though, Hunter hasn't talked about booking me in matches yet."

Finn nodded before he mentioned about needing to go to the bathroom before they headed back out on the road. He left the camera up and I found myself scrolling through instagram on my phone waiting to return.

A smile came to my lips when I saw one of Finn's most recent post; he was outside of the arena they were at and was standing straight up, hands at his side, with that huge smile across his lips. Underneath the picture was the hashtag _#finnfreeze._ The longer I stared at his pictures, the more I started to miss him. I double clicked the picture, watching the heart appear.

"Boyfriend ditch you."

Jumping at the sudden voice, I looked into the camera and smiled at one of our fellow coworkers, Tom Phillips. "Hey Tom. How are the show's going?"

We continued to talk for a few more minutes and my heart jumped when Finn had came back, sitting next to Tom. "What did I miss?" He asked looking over at Tom before looking into the camera.

"Tom was just telling me that you bought yet another Lego set." I crossed my arms over my chest giving him a playful glare.

"I'd been needing this one for a long time." He defended.

"Finn, you have three unopened boxes of Lego's in the hall closet," I giggled. "Where are you going to go with all of them?"

"We'll just have to get a bigger place," he mentioned.

The fire rose in my stomach when he said _we._ Sighing, I pouted my bottom lip. "I miss you, Finn."

"I know what will cheer ya up," he said when he noticed my sad face.

Getting up from his chair, he stepped back a few steps before giving me the Finn freeze causing a laugh to erupt from Tom and I.

"He just started doing this," Tom stated.

"You're adorable," I smiled at him.

But the smile faded when I heard them being called. Tom gave me a small wave goodbye, leaving Finn and I alone. "You have to go?"

He nodded. "I'll call ya when I get to my hotel."

I glanced at the clock; the time here was 10:52 p.m and Finn had mentioned that it would be a long drive to the next city.

"Call me in the morning, it'll be late by the time you get there and you should rest." I gave him a weak smile.

"Are ya sure?" He asked and when I nodded, he scratched at his beard. "Alright, love. I'll call ya in tha morning. Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight Finn," we smiled at each other once more before I shut my laptop, ending the call.

Sighing, I placed my laptop on the nightstand and cuddled into bed, wrapping myself in the sheets. Staring up at the white ceiling, I found myself yearning for Finn's warm body next to me. He had only been gone for a few days and I realized that I hated feeling alone; I wanted to be with him.

The more I thought about Finn, the heavier my eyelids became and soon I found myself becoming more and more tired.

* * *

 _"Wait, so he's declined going out with you guys every night?"_ I spoke into my phone which was clutched between my shoulder and ear as I sat on one of the patio chairs that sat on Finn's balcony.

It was the next morning and I was woken up by a text from Finn saying good morning and he would call me after his signings.

 _"Yes. He hung out with Sami last night and all they did was play with Lego's,"_ Sasha laugh came through the speaker. _"So whatever fears you had of him cheating on you, forget them. He's a good guy, Skylar."_

 _"He mentioned us getting a place."_ I sighed into the phone.

 _"As in together?"_

Biting my lip, I spoke. _"Yeah. I mean we were kind of joking around when he mentioned it so maybe it was part of the joke."_

 _"Maybe it wasn't."_ By the tone in Sasha's voice I knew that sentence was followed with a shrug _._

 _"Do you think we're moving too fast?"_ I sighed.

 _"Who cares what I think. Do you think you guys are moving too fast?"_

I shook my head even though she couldn't see me. _"No. I really like him, Sasha."_

 _"So who cares. If you want to move in together, move in together."_

Agreeing with Sasha, we shortly hung up awhile later after talking about a few other things. Finishing off my coffee, I walked back into the apartment and placed the mug in the sink. Sighing at the quietness, I looked around the empty apartment and decided what I should do.

A mischievous smile played at my lips as I walked into the bedroom and riffled through the dresser, pulling out a sexy set of bra and panties I had bought the other day. Quickly changing into them, I laid myself out on the bed in a sexy pose and snapped a few pictures. I bit my lip while looking through them, trying to pick out the best.

While waiting for a response, I threw one of Finn's shirt over my head and crawled into bed. I passed the time by scrolling through my phone and when it started vibrating in my hand, I broke out in a smile.

 _"Hello?"_ I chirped happily into the phone.

 _"Christ, are ya trying to kill me lass?"_ Finn's deep voice came through the other end.

 _"I take it as you liked the picture,"_ a giggle escaped my lips.

 _"Aye very much,_ " he groaned. _"What are ya doing right now?"_

Playing with the blanket, I sunk farther into the bed. _"Laying in bed, wearing one of your shirts."_

" _Christ,"_ he cursed changing the tone of his voice. _"Why do ya do this to me?"_

 _"I have to keep you interested somehow,_ " I joked.

 _"Believe me love, I am always interested."_


	12. Chapter 12

I tapped my foot impatiently as I waited in the deserted airport waiting room. Yawning, I rubbed my tired eyes under my glasses and looked at the time on my phone for the fourth time. It was about one a.m Sunday morning and I was here to pick up Finn. However he was late; almost an hour late.

Suddenly hearing a bit of voices from behind, I turned around and noticed a few people walking past with bags in hand. I felt myself becoming excited as I waited to Finn to walk around the corner.

My anger for him being late vanished at the sight in front of me. Finn was dressed in comfortable clothes, hood on top of his head. He dragged his bag along side him as a security guard followed behind. Finn nodded him off before looking at me, smile on his tired face.

"Hi," I breathed, walking into his awaiting arms. I breathed in his scent as I hugged him tight.

He placed a kiss on my head before lifting my chin and kissed my lips. "Sorry I'm late, there was a layover in Michigan."

I shook my head, saying it was fine, as we walked through the airport hand in hand. After Finn tossed his bags in the trunk of the car, he sat in the front seat while I climbed in behind the steering wheel.

"How's yar knee?" Finn asked after a soft yawn escaped his lips.

"Good, the doctor said I'd be able to get back in the ring soon." I wore a proud smile.

"That's great lass," Finn yawned again.

Thankfully, it was a short drive from the airport to Finn's apartment and we were a few minutes away. "Tired?" I asked.

He nodded. "Exhausted, I need ta sleep for a few days."

As I pulled up to a stop light, I glanced over to Finn, who was slouched in his seat. The hood still covered his head but even in the dark car, I could still see his bright green eyes. His messy hair peeked from underneath the hood and I bit my lip wanting to run my hands through it.

"Do you have anything scheduled tomorrow?" I asked one I started driving again.

"Sami wants to train before our signings tomorrow."

"Gotcha," I mumbled.

He had been gone for four days and all I wanted to do was cuddle with him on the couch. But I couldn't complain; this was our lives and I should understand.

Pulling into the apartment complex, Finn and I silently got out of the car and he lead the way through the lobby and down the hall. Once inside his apartment, he dropped his bags and made a beeline towards the bedroom.

Sighing, I decided to grab a glass of water before I followed his footsteps. A smile broke out on my face at the sight in front of me; Finn was cuddling the blanket to his chest, sleeping soundly. I set my glass of water on the end table before crawling in next to him. Turning my back to him, I snuggled closer to my pillow and as sleep was taking over, Finn laid an arm across my stomach and pulled me into his chest.

"I've missed ya," he mumbled in my hair before falling back asleep.

* * *

 _"Miss. Loriane, this is Cindy from the Hilton. We're just wondering if you were planning on extending your reservation with us."_ The ladies chirpy voice mail came through my phone the next afternoon. It was almost noon and Finn and I had just crawled out of bed just a few minutes ago.

Smiling a thanks to Finn as he placed of eggs and toast in front of me, I sighed before setting my phone on the table.

"Who was that?" Finn asked with a mouthful of eggs.

"The hotel, they're wondering if I was going to extend my reservation with them," I took a couple bites of my breakfast.

"Are ya?" Finn asked.

Shrugging, I took a sip of orange juice. "I do need a place to live."

"Ya can stay here. I mean ya have been the past few weeks, might as well make it official." Finn spoke as if it wasn't a big deal.

I searched his eyes to see if he was telling the truth; he was. "Are you asking me to move in?"

Picking up our plates, he set them in the sink before leaning against the counter. "Depends; are ya accepting my offer?"

Before I could give him my answer, I needed to know his opinion on something. "Do you think we're moving too fast?"

"Not at all," he answered immediately. "I'm tirty-four years old, I'm done playing these relationship games. I see a future wit ya, I'm not going ta waste it."

My heart fluttered as I stood up and walked into his open arms. Kissing his lips gently, I nodded. "I'd love to move in with you."

His lips felt soft against my own as he kissed me again. "I just have one condition for ya."

"Hmm?" I asked.

"Ya have ta walk around in yar underwear every night," Finn wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"I think that can be done," I said placing another kiss on his sweet lips.


	13. Chapter 13

"Christ," I cursed as I pulled two full suitcases behind me while having another full bag over my shoulder.

While Finn was doing his promo's, I had decided to head to my hotel to pack the rest of my things. That was a few hours ago and I just finished packing now. Finn had messaged me about an hour ago saying that he was back home.

Sighing, I lugged my bags as I turned a corner but froze in place the moment my eyes landed on the person in front of me. He was leaning against the wall, typical smirk on his face.

"Where have you been?" Kevin pushed himself off the wall before walking over towards me.

"Somewhere," I kept my answer short as I turned around but soon he was in front of me again.

"What are you doing tonight?" Kevin's tone had deepened.

"Something," I struggled carrying the bags as I tried to walk past him.

"Let me help you with that?" He reached for my bags but I pulled them away.

"I got it, Kev. I don't need your help. Now if you'll excuse me, Finn's waiting for me."

At the mention of Finn's name, I felt Kevin push me against the wall as he grabbed my wrist roughly. "You and Finn are together now?"

"Kevin, you're hurting me." I cried trying to pull my arm away.

He only tightened his grip. "What's so special about him?" He spat in my face.

"Kevin please let me go," Tears fell from my eyes as I continued to try to break free from him. I felt his hot breath on his face as he leaned in closer.

"I've always wanted to kiss you."

My body quivered as I felt his lips upon mine. I felt frozen his place as he grabbed my head, trying to deepen the kiss. His kiss was rough and dry, not like Finn's.

 _Finn._

Using all my strength, I kneed him the the groin causing him to double over in pain. "Fuck you, Owens. Leave me alone."

Wiping the tears away from my face, I grabbed my bags and scurried away from Kevin as the thoughts of how to tell Finn what happened surfaced in my mind. Was he going to be upset with me? Would he think that I wanted this?

Once I was driving, I let the tears fall as I thought of how pathetic I was back there. I was a professional wrestler but couldn't defend myself. My heart shattered when I imagined what Finn's face would look like once I told him.

Grabbing my bags, I slowly walked into the complex and before I opened the door to the apartment, I blew out a few breaths and wiped my face, trying to regain my composure.

Completely forgetting about what happened at the hotel, a small smile came to my lips at the sight in front of me. Sami and Finn were arguing over where to put a certain Lego piece while Sasha was playing one of Finn's video games he had for Xbox One.

"Christ, have enough clothes love?" Finn laughed while walking over to me. He grabbed my bags and laid a kiss on my cheek.

"I didn't know you guys were coming over," I smiled over to Sami and Sasha as I sat on the couch.

"We were bored," Sasha shrugged turning off the game.

"Do you guys want to go grab some food?" I asked, trying to keep the mood light before I told Finn the news. I moved a strand of loose hair out of my face as Finn came back into the living room.

His green eyes immediately went to my wrist and when I glanced at it, I noticed the giant bruise. I pulled my sleeve down trying to hide it but Finn's deep voice stopped me.

"Where'd that come from?" His eyes went dark.

All I could do was sink lower in my spot, trying to hide from the stares my best friends were giving me. "Skylar?" Finn's voice demanded.

"It's nothing," I lied, suddenly not wanting to tell Finn what happened.

"Bullshit, Sky. That's a nasty bruise and you haven't been wrestling," Sasha exclaimed, pulling my arm towards her to examine it closer.

A hiss escaped my lips at the sudden pain causing Sasha to drop my wrist, holding up her hands.

"It was Owens wasn't it?"

Looking over to Sami, all I could do was nod. "I ran into him while leaving the hotel."

"What happened?" Sasha voice was calm, trying not to upset Finn. But by the scowl on his face, it was too late.

"I ran into him in one of the halls and he cornered me. When I went to walk away, he grabbed my wrist and wouldn't let go." My lip trembled as I prepared myself to tell them the next part of the story.

"Anything else happen?" Finn still stood in his spot; leaning against the wall next to the hallway that lead towards the bedroom. His gaze was stuck on the floor, waiting for my answer.

Swallowing the sudden dryness in my throat, I rubbed my sweaty palms on my pants and felt my leg starting to shake. "He kissed me."

Silence.

Silence was all I heard throughout the whole apartment. Sami and Sasha looked at each other before looking at Finn. Sami ran a hand over his beard while standing up and gathering his things.

Finn continued to look at the ground and I was beginning to wonder if he was upset with me.

"Finn?" My voice cracked.

Hearing my voice, Finn looked up from the floor with a heavy scowl in his face. His chest heaved up and down as he continued to breath heavily and looked at Sami, licking his lips. They both nodded and Sami pointed to Sasha. "Stay with her."

Sasha nodded while I shot up from the couch. "Where are you going?"

They both ignored me while Finn slipped into his leather jacket. "Finn, talk to me."

"I've got nothing ta say right now." Finn's words came out dry as he slammed the door behind him and Sami.

Taking a deep breath as my lips started to tremble, I hugged myself while looking back at Sasha. "Tell me I did nothing wrong."

"Sweetie, he's not mad at you. Kevin's been after you from the beginning and it's starting to bother him." Sasha pulled me down on the couch next to her.

"He has to know that I didn't kiss Kevin; he kissed me. I didn't want this." I cried, letting the tears fall.

"He know's, Skylar." Sasha rubbed my back.

"Where do you think they're going?" I motioned towards the door.

A small laugh escaped Sasha's lips. "Well it could be two things; they probably went to confront Kevin or Finn went and bought another Lego set. Sami had mentioned when something upsets Finn, he's splurges on four new sets."

I couldn't hold back a laugh as I thought of Finn bringing home another box of Lego's. I found myself silently praying that's where they went and didn't go to confront Kevin. WWE was very strict on fighting off T.V and not in character. If Hunter found out, Finn could lose his title match at Beast In The East.

We passed the time waiting for the guys to return by flipping through the channels on the T.V. Minutes turned to hours and soon, three hours had passed. We both called them countless times, only getting their voicemail.

I started to give up hope when I felt my phone buzz beside me.

 **We're okay. Finn shut his phone off.-Sami.**

"So he's purposely ignoring me?" I asked while showing Sasha the text.

"Look, Sami said they're fine. So stop worrying and go take a bath, try to relax." Sasha said pushing me off the couch.

Sighing in defeat, I obeyed her demands and dragged my feet towards the bathroom. I stripped off my clothes while the hot water filled the tubs. After lighting a few candles I had brought from my hotel, I stepped into the bath, letting the hot water ease my stressed muscles.

Hearing loud voices coming from the living room, I quickly got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around myself. Not bothering to put clothes on, I gripped the towel close to me as I walked into the kitchen and gasped at the sight. Not only were there six new boxes of Lego sets on the counter, both Finn and Sami were sporting busted lips and knuckles.

Finn stumbled over a pair of shoes in the doorway as he attempted to hide the boxes in the hall closet but failed when they tumbled over onto the ground. A loud giggle left his mouth and he bent down to pick them up, only to fall on his face. Sami sighed while helping him back up.

"Finn." Sami nodded his head towards me.

His eyes met mine and they were the same dark shade they were earlier. "Skylar," his voice came out slurred.

"What the hell happened?!" I said clutching the towel tighter around me.

"Go put some clothes on!" Finn demanded, his drunk smile gone from his face when he realized I stood in front of the two men in just a towel.

"Not until you tell me what happened!" I shot back.

"I said now!" Finn's accent boomed in the tiny apartment.

I felt my face flinch at him and swallowed the lump in my throat. He had never raised his voice at me like that before.

"Skylar, go get dressed and I'll tell you what happened. Please." Sami begged as he held onto a fuming Finn, who kept stumbling over his feet.

Once I was walking back towards the bedroom, I heard Finn speak up. "Ya better keep yar hands to yarself, Sami. Can't have her all over ya," a drunk giggle escaping his lips.

I ignored him, reminding myself that he was drunk and he didn't mean any of it. I quickly changed into one of Finn's shirt and a pair of pajama shorts before making my way back into the living room.

Sasha was cleaning up the cuts on Sami's face while Finn was chugging what seemed to be his second glass of water. Sighing, I bent down in front of him and started cleaning up his busted knuckle.

"Shit," Finn hissed as I applied the peroxide.

Ignoring his protests, I looked at Sami. "Care to explain?"

"When we left here Finn wanted to go find Kevin but I talked him into going to go look at the new Lego sets. It worked for the first hour but the more he thought about you kissing Kevin, the more it bothered him. We ended up at a bar and he had a few too many drinks." Sami smiled a thanks to Sasha when she finished cleaning up his wounds.

"He never drinks," I stated looking into Finn's eyes. He was already watching me and I could tell he was beginning to sober up a bit. "You never drink."

"We were good for awhile but Owens walked into the same bar. All I'm saying is that we're thankful the bar isn't pressing charges." Sami leaned back against the couch.

"Are you stupid? You could have messed up your career?" I shook my head at the both of them sitting on the coffee table.

Finn's eyes squeezed shut. "Do ya have ta yell?"

"Oh shut up, Finn." I snapped, not wanting to deal with his hangover tomorrow. "Maybe you shouldn't have drank the whole vodka bottle."

"Scotch," he corrected while holding up a finger.

"You don't have to be such a smart ass," I felt myself becoming angrier the longer I talked to him.

"Ya don't have to be a cheater." Those words came out blunt from his lips and drunk or not, Finn meant them.

Feeling my eyes well up, I blew out a shaky breath and stood from the table. "Fuck you, Finn."

"Skylar, do you want us to stay?" Sasha looked over to me.

Ignoring the stare from Finn, I shook my head. "I'll be okay. Thanks for staying with me" I gave her a hug before looking over to Sami. "Thanks for taking care of him. Hopefully it didn't mess up your career."

Sami wrapped his arms around me in a hug and laid a kiss on top of my head. "It was worth it. Make sure he has a bucket, he'll be sick in the morning."

Waving goodbye to them, I watched them walk out of the apartment before my sad eyes landed on Finn, who was still glaring at me through drunk eyes. I didn't say anything as I grabbed an extra pillow and blanket from the couch before throwing it at him.

"Aye, ya can't kick me out of ma own room!" Finn demanded.

"It's our room and I just did." I stated before walking down the hall and slamming the door behind me with force.


	14. Chapter 14

A soft yawn escaped my lips as I dragged my feet down the hallway making my way into the living room. My tired eyes landed on Finn's sleeping figure and by the look on his face, he wasn't effected from sleeping on the couch.

Sighing, I started brewing a cup of coffee and scratched my stomach as yet another yawn left my lips. I hadn't slept well last night, the thoughts of Finn breaking up with me keeping me awake. I knew that I was overreacting, though, because Sami had messaged me earlier this morning to let me know that at some point last night Finn called him when he sobered up and told him that he had messed up.

Still, I wouldn't allow myself to fall for Finn's apology right away. His actions and choice of words towards me were not okay and he needed to realize that it's going to take more than a _sorry_ to make it up to me.

Taking a sip of my coffee, my eyes glanced out the patio door and as the bright sun shone through, I texted Sasha asking if she wanted to hang out by the pool today.

 **I'll bring the sunscreen :)**

 **How's Finn?-Sasha**

Peaking over the counter, I saw that he was still passed out with a bit of drool coming from his slightly open mouth.

 **He's still asleep. Sami told me that he called him, saying that he messed up.-Sky**

 **Well at least he realized it right away but we'll talk more when I get there. I'm on my way-Sasha.**

I rinsed out my cup in the kitchen sink before walking into the bedroom, rifling through my suitcases for a swimsuit. With all the drama yesterday, I had yet to unpack all of my clothes. I let my hair fall in its natural waves as I grabbed my things before walking back into the living room.

"Oi, my head." Finn groaned rubbing his eyes. Hearing me walk up, he looked me over and immediately his eyes raked over my body.

Licking his lips, he adjusted himself before a cough escaped his mouth. "Where are ya headed?"

I ignored him as I grabbed a few water bottles from the fridge. "Ya look beautiful."

A snort left my lips. He thinks flattery is going to make me forgive him? While he looked extremely adorable with his messy hair and tired eyes, I still held my ground. I continued my silent treatment as I packed up my bag.

Finn sighed before standing up and walked over to me. "Skylar," his voice begged, "I'm sorry about last night."

When I still refused to look at him, he used a finger to turn my chin towards him. I felt myself beginning to crack the longer I stared at him. "I was drunk. I didn't mean it."

I bit my lip and removed his fingers from my chin. "The thing is, when someone is drunk they usually end up speaking the truth. But I didn't kiss Kevin, he kissed me. If you would have let me explain, I would have told you that I pushed him off right away. But you were too busy blaming me that you didn't even bother to listen."

When my phone had gone off, Sasha letting me know that she was by the pool, I grabbed my bag and went to walk out but Finn grabbed my elbow.

"Skylar, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." His eyes begged me to stay.

Shaking my head, I blew out a shaky breath. "You also said you wouldn't hurt me but looks like you didn't mean that either."

Finn's face held deep regret and pain as he watched me walk passed him, slamming the door behind me.

* * *

"Don't you think that was kind of unfair?" Sasha defended for Finn as we sat next to the pool.

I rubbed more sunscreen on my legs as I shrugged. "So what if it was? He was unfair in calling me a cheater. It wasn't my fault that Kevin kissed me."

"So you're going to stay mad at him forever?" Sasha sighed.

"Honestly, I'm over what he said last night. I'm trying to make a point with him; don't judge my mistakes without getting my side first." My eyes looked around the crowded pool that we had at the apartment complex.

Sasha nodded, understanding my reasoning. "Are you planning on avoiding him for the rest of the day?"

Looking at my phone, I realized that not only were we here for a few hours but I had a couple of new messages from Finn.

 **I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I saw red last night, the demon took ove** r.

 **Where'd you go?**

 **Are you planning on coming back anytime soon?**

 **Christ, will you answer me so I know you're alive.**

Sighing, I chewed on my lip as I quickly replied to him.

 **I'm fine. I'm by the pool. I'll be back up whenever I feel like it.-Sky**

Throwing my phone into my bag, I leaned back into the lawn chair trying to soak up the last bit of sun that was left in the day. The grey clouds had been forming for a while now, indicating a nasty story was about to roll in.

"Any plans for tomorrow?" Sasha asked.

I merely shrugged. "Not sure. Hunter wants to meet with me about my contract."

"What are you going to do?" She threw a shirt on at the sudden change in temperature.

"Honestly, I have no idea. I love wrestling but after being here for four years and not going anywhere it makes you wonder if you're doing the right thing."

Sasha frowned. "What would you do if you weren't wrestling?"

"You know I've always talked about wanting to paint." I started playing with my fingers. "But that's just a hobby while wrestling is my career."

"Well don't stress about it too much. Take some time to think about it. Talk it over with Finn." Sasha looked up to the sky as she felt a raindrop. "Looks like this pool day is canceled. Text me later?"

Nodding, I gathered my things before giving Sasha a hug goodbye. As I made my way back to the apartment, I thought about not only what I was going to do with my work life but also my personal life. I wasn't going to break up with Finn, that was a for sure decision, but he needed to know that I wasn't in the wrong with the situation last night.

When I opened the door, I was expecting to be met with a disgruntled Finn but instead I was met with an empty apartment. Setting my bag on the counter,fear took over when I noticed not only were his favorite pair of shoes missing, so was his favorite sweater. Looking around the empty living room, my gaze caught sight of a bright orange sticky note on the coffee table. I smiled when I recognized Finn's chicken scratch of handwriting.

 _Had to run some errands._

 _Finn xx_

 _P.S Check the bedroom._

Curiosity took over as I scurried into the bedroom and opened the door. Right away my grey eyes landed on the surprise, a small gasp leaving my lips.

Picking up the giant stack of flowers, I took in the smell with a smile and noticed there was another note.

 _Check the bedroom closet._

Suddenly loving this little game, I walked into the bedroom closet and when I turned on the light, my eyes landed on the second surprise.

My fingers traced over the expensive fabric of the black lace dress as I picked off another sticky note. I found myself feeling like a little girl with all of these surprises.

 _Get beautiful and put this on. Then go to your car._

"What do you have me doing, Mr. Balor?" I smirked while running into the bathroom and taking the fastest shower of my life. After doing my make up and adding some product in my hair to get more curls, I carefully stepped into the dress and stepped into my shoes.

Grabbing my black clutch, I grabbed my phone and keys before walking into the parking lot, finding yet another sticky note on the inside of my steering wheel once I got inside.

 _3903 West Avenue at 6:00._

Looking at the clock, my eyes widened when I realized I had to be on the other side of town in ten minutes. Sighing, I pulled out of my parking spot hoping that I wouldn't get a speeding ticket while on my way to this surprise date.


	15. Chapter 15

"Right on time," I mumbled parking in an empty spot outside of the restaurant. Quickly checking my makeup, I let out a low breath before exiting the car. I started walking towards the restaurant but felt myself stop when my eyes landed on him.

Dressed in a black suit with a navy blue shirt and black tie, Finn stuffed his hands in his pocket while giving me that smile I was beginning to love.

"Ya look absolutely stunning," he breathed when I closed the gap between us.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Mr. Balor." I smiled sweetly at him laying a soft kiss on his cheek.

I wrapped my arm with his as he lead us inside and by the looks of it, I couldn't believe that Finn had got a reservation last minute.

"Two for Balor." Finn spoke to the hostess while I was busy ogling the decor inside.

Feeling Finn pull on my arm, I followed him as we walked back outside on the restaurant's secluded balcony. My mouth fell agape at the sight of Tampa at night. I gave Finn a smile of thanks as he held my chair for me.

"Can I get you two anything to drink?" The hostess asked.

"Water's fine." Finn answered once he was seated.

I noticed the hostess had swooned over his accent before she scurried away. Ignoring the smile from Finn, I kept gazing around the restaurant, truly amazed that he had pulled this off in such a short amount of time.

"What's on yar mind, love?" He asked while looking over the menu.

"How did you get all of this planned in just a few hours?" My mouth was still open, completely shocked.

"I wanted ta say sorry for last night. I was out of line towards ya." Finn laced his fingers with mine, placing a few kisses along my knuckles.

"You were drunk." I tried to defend for him.

Immediately Finn shook his head. "That's not an excuse for tha way I acted. Ya did nothing wrong and I was an arse. Forgive me?"

Smiling at the pout forming on his lips, I sighed and squeezed his hand. "I forgave you the second you gave me the roses."

"They aren't too big are they?" He took a small drink of his water and gave the waiter a small smile as they brought us our food.

"No they're perfect. Thanks for the dress as well," I smoothed out the fabric before starting to eat my salad.

"Ya look beautiful." Finn leaned across the table and placed a small kiss upon my lips.

I couldn't hide the smile as we continued to eat our food in comfortable silence. Throughout dinner Finn and I talked about so many things; our lives growing up, how we started our careers, and just spent the night getting to know each other. My shoulder's shuddered at the cold Florida air and Finn nodded towards the parking lot.

"Let's head home." Finn stood while pulling me up with him.

"I love when you say _home._ " I placed a kiss on his lips, wrapping my arms around his midsection.

"I love having ya there," Finn kissed my lips again.

Deepening the kiss, I squeezed his hips and pressed my body against his. Finn's hands wandered from my cheeks to my ass and when I went to pull away, he pushed my ass back into him. Moaning on his lips, I gently tugged at his shirt wishing it was off.

"Wait till we get home," Finn groaned into my ear while his hands roamed over my back.

All I could do was nod as I laced my fingers with his and let him lead me towards the car. My palms began to sweat as there was only one thought going through my mind; Finn and I were about to have sex. For the first time. My first time.

"Shit, I remember why I don't like wearing heels," I cried walking back into the apartment with a chuckling Finn behind me.

He placed a kiss on my cheek as he walked down the hallway towards the bedroom. To take my mind off of what was about to happen, I grabbed the roses from off the counter and brought them to my face, taking in the scent.

After placing them in a vase and setting them on the table, I turned around and was faced with Finn. My eyes traveled down his exposed chest as he walked towards me. He had quickly changed out of his suit and into a pair of grey sweat pants.

Without saying a word, he attached his lips to my neck while his hands rested against my ass. I felt my body melt against his and couldn't help but squeal when I felt myself being picked up and carried into the bedroom.

Finn gently threw me on the bed and I watched as his eyes turned dark before climbing on top of me. While his hands played with my breast and his lips continued their assault on my neck, I struggled to find my voice.

"Finn," my voice came out quiet.

"Yes love?" I felt his hot breath against the nape of my neck.

"I'm, uh..." I trailed off, unable to find my words.

Finn moved his hand down my stomach and I felt the fire from his skin as he started to pull up my dress. "Finn." My voice came out stronger this time.

His eyes were still dark with lust as he looked over my face. Without saying a word, his eyes started to change back to the bright green that I loved when he had finally realized what I was trying to say.

"Shit," he cursed sitting up in bed. "Yar a virgin."

All I could do was nod while sitting up in front of him. I pulled down the fabric of my dress, feeling ashamed. While on the way home, the car ride was filled with sexual tension and I had decided that I wanted to loose my virginity to Finn but when we were in the moment, I started to rethink my decision. Too be honest, I still wanted to lose it to Finn but not right now.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled.

Finn shook his head while kissing my forehead. "Ya have nothing to be sorry for, lass. We'll take it slow and when yar ready, let me know."

Smiling at how sweet Finn was, I nodded. "Thank you for understanding, Finn."

"Of course love. Let's just watch a movie, yeah?"

Nodding, my eyes followed Finn as he looked through the movie collection. Hearing my phone vibrate from the nightstand, I reached over and once I clicked open the notification, I felt my face get hot. Finn had added a picture to his instagram account unbeknownst to me. It was when I was sniffing the flowers and the caption read _mo chuisle._

Looking back at Finn who was coming back into the bedroom with extra blankets and pillows, I knelled on the bed and placed a kiss upon his lips. His arms wrapped around my waist and I pulled him back onto the bed with me.

Our tongues continued to dance together and I raked my hands through his hair. "I'm ready." I mumbled against his lips.

"Skylar," Finn pulled away from me.

"I'm ready, Finn. I promise."

His eyes looked into my eyes, making sure I was 100% okay with this and when he realized I was he pulled me into a hungry kiss wasting no time ripping my dress off.


	16. Chapter 16

"Finn," I breathed against Finn's lips while he pulled at my dress.

"Are ya sure?" He asked for the fifth time. "We can wait."

Sighing, I pulled away from the kiss and looked into his eyes. "I'm positive, Finn. Please stop asking."

He ran a thumb over my cheek and I closed my eyes at the warmth of his touch. "I don't want ya to regret it, Skylar."

"I won't," I said while pulling him into another kiss.

Finn hesitated briefly before deepening the kiss by grabbing a fist full of hair and pulled me onto his lap. I felt my dress being pulled off of me and suddenly felt vulnerable sitting in front of Finn in just my lace thong.

His face twitched while his eyes locked on my breasts. Finn licked his lips before his lips attached to my left one while his hand worked my other. Moaning at the bliss, I raked my hands through his hair and pressed my body against his when he pulled his face away.

"Yer absolutely beautiful," Finn breathed against my neck while he started leaving his mark.

While he nipped and sucked, his slowly slid my underwear off while I pulled off his pants and briefs in one swift movement. Pulling away from him, I licked my dry lips while I looked down to his already hard dick and I bit back a moan when I saw it twitch.

My hands shook as I reached for it, giving it a few pumps. "Christ love." Finn groaned before grabbing my hair and smashing his lips against mine.

He pulled me onto his lap once more and as I snaked my arms around his neck, I felt his fingers graze across my lower back. I heard Finn moan as I slowly pushed my hips into his. Finn not being able to take it any more, he threw me down on the bed and spread my legs open. Biting my lip, I felt the heat of his fingers brush against my middle.

"Yer sure about this?" Finn asked mumbling against my lips.

"Just fuck me already, Balor." I demanded, tired of him asking me that. As soon as those words left my lips, I noticed his green eyes turn dark.

"Tell me if it hurts too much, yeah?" Finn spoke while rolling on a condom.

Nodding, I closed my eyes and prepared myself as Finn slowly entered me. I bit my lip as I felt a cry erupting my throat. Finn kissed my neck while slowly thrusting into me, trying to get me used to the pain.

Soon pleasure started to take over the pain and feeling the heat rise in my stomach, I raked my fingernails down his exposed back and started meeting his thrusts.

"Skylar," Finn groaned.

Cupping his face, I deepened the kiss and Finn immediately grabbed my hand and held it above my head. Our thrusts continued in sync and suddenly, I felt a knot forming in my stomach.

"Finn," I moaned out, letting him know I was stayed silent as his thrust became more crazy and soon we both came in utter bliss together.

We laid tangled in the sheets, trying to catch our breath, and I turned my head to face Finn. There was a small smile clear on his face. His thumb grazed against my cheek.

"Did it hurt?" His voice came out hoarse.

I shook my head. "It was good. How was it for you?"

I was worried that Finn would have wished I was more experienced and didn't enjoy it.

Instead of giving me a vocal answer, he rolled me on top of his body while crashing his lips onto mine. His hands roamed all over my back and when his dick twitched, I knew he was ready to go for another round.


	17. Chapter 17

"Skylar?"

Setting my make up brush down, I looked away from the bathroom mirror and looked at the doorway, smiling at Finn. "Yes love?"

He smiled before nodding his head down the hall. "Sami's here. Ya almost ready to go?"

Giving him a short nod of the head, I went back to finishing my make up quick before looking back to Finn. "Do I look okay?"

I watched as his eyes gazed all over my body before landing on my face. "Beautiful," he muttered walked over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Are ya sure ya want to come tonight?"

"I'll be fine." I mumbled into his chest.

Finn was worried about me coming with him to Full Sail tonight because he didn't want me to run into Kevin but I had assured him countless times that I'd be fine. Plus, I had a meeting with Hunter and hadn't told Finn about it.

Our lips met in a brief kiss before Finn pulled his body away from mine, "Let's get going then." I gave myself one last look in the mirror and smoothed out my outfit.

Following Finn down the hallway, I smiled at one of my best friend's. "Hi Sami."

He gave me a weird look. "Finn said you weren't coming?"

I squinted my eyes over to Finn, who was ignoring me. He already made the decision I wasn't going to go to work tonight?

A small scoff left my lips as I threw my bag over my shoulder. "Really? Well, I don't know why he already made that decision for me." The tone in my voice was curt.

Finn sighed and looked me directly in the eyes. "I didn't think ya'd want too."

"Since when do yo know what I think?"

"Are we really fighting right now, Sky?" Finn ran a hand over his tired face.

We had been up all night making love and he was exhausted. He was already on his fourth cup of coffee.

"Whatever," I grumbled before walking out of the apartment, Sami and Finn following slowly behind me.

The car ride to Full Sail was filled with Finn and Sami conversing about something, I wasn't paying attention. I had decided to let Sami sit in the front, while I sat in the back. I was still upset that Finn was telling people that I wasn't coming to work tonight. It's my job, why wouldn't I? I wasn't going to let Kevin stop me.

Deciding not to wait for the two, I immediately left them behind and made my way into the building, walking right in the woman's locker room. Thankfully Sasha was the only one there and when our eyes met, she gave me a confused look.

"Finn said you weren't coming tonight."

My eyes went wide. "He told you that too?"

She nodded and scooted to the side of the bench, allowing me to sit next to her. "Yeah, he said you didn't want to be around Kevin."

"He's fucking unbelievable." I groaned. "He told Sami the same thing which is bullshit because I never told him I wasn't coming tonight."

"Why would he do that?" Sasha asked, confused.

"He needs to stop making decisions for me," I muttered.

"Are you two fighting?"

I slightly nodded. "It upsets me that he's already telling me what I can and can't do just because we had sex."

A loud squeal erupted from Sasha. "You guys had sex? When?!"

I couldn't hid the big smile that appeared on my face. "Last night."

"I bet he was good." Sasha nudged my shoulders.

"So good," I bit my lip remembering just how good Finn was in bed.

"Well why are you letting this little hiccup in your relationship ruin what's supposed to be a good time?"

Before I could answer there was a small knock at the door. "Hunter's ready for you." The petite stagehand nodded towards me.

Sasha looked from the stage hand to me and I patted her knee. "I'll fill you in later." And with that, I followed the stage hand out of the room and over to Hunter's office here at Full Sail.

* * *

Sucking on my bottom lip, I slowly dragged my feet along the tiled floor trying to take my time as I walked towards the area Finn, Sami, and Sasha would all be. I had been in a meeting with Hunter for over an hour now and Finn had only messaged me once, wondering where I was. I didn't reply because I knew if I told him, he would ask me questions and I knew that this big of news needed to be delivered in person.

I pushed a strand of hair out of my face as I entered the Finn's locker room. Sami and Sasha were both sitting on the couch, lacing up their boots, while Finn had his back turned to me and was rummaging through his bag.

Before any of them could ask me where I was, I blurted out the news. "I just quit."

Sami and Sasha looked completely surprised while Finn slowly turned around, squinting his eyes at me. "Ya did what?"

Crossing my arms, I sighed. "I decided not to resign my contract."

"What the hell?! I didn't even know it was expired." Sami exclaimed.

"Why didn't you resign?" Sami questioned as I sat next to him, ignoring Finn's glare.

"I love wrestling, believe me I do, but with the time I've had off it made me realize that there is more to my life than just that. There's so much I want to do"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sasha sounded hurt which caused my heart to drop.

Before I could answer, Finn's accent stopped me. "Don't ya think ya should have talked to me about it?"

Squinting my eyes at him, I bit back the urge to curse him out. "I didn't think I needed to since it was my contract, not yours."

"Still, it would have been better if we talked about it." He spat, pointing to me and him.

"We have sex and you think that gives you the right to tell me what to do?" I said, keeping my temper under control.

"Wait, what?" Sami interrupted, something unreadable in his voice, and Sasha waved him off, saying she would fill him in later.

"I'm not telling ya what to do wit yer life, it just would have been nice if we talked about this," Finn defended, throwing his shirt over his exposed chest.

"We're dating Finn, we're not married." I shot towards him, standing up.

A look of hurt quickly came across his features but it disappeared as soon as it appeared. "What crawled up yar arse?"

"You did. You went around telling people I wasn't coming to work tonight without talking to me about it but yet I make a decision with my life without consulting you and you act like this towards me." I threw my hands up, forgetting for a moment that Sasha and Sami were still there.

Running a hand over his beard, he shook his head. "Like what?"

"You're acting like a dick! Ever since Kevin kissed me, you act differently towards me. I thought you were over it after our day yesterday but maybe I was wrong." I bit back the tears.

"What's that supposed to mean?" His green eyes went dark, squinting them at me.

"Maybe you acted like everything was okay between us just so you could fuck me!"

Those words shot out of my mouth before I had even realized I said them. Slightly shocked, I waited for Finn to say something. When nothing left his lips, I shook my head, letting a few tears fall. My heart shattered when I realized those words were true. He pretended everything was fine between us just so he could get me into bed. Maybe he wasn't the guy I thought he was.

"Unbelievable." Looking over to Sasha, I blew out a shaky breath. "Can I stay with you?"

Immediately she nodded and stood up. "Let's go."

Ignoring the plead to stay from Sami and the silent Finn, Sasha and I walked out of the locker room, her holding onto my trembling shoulders.


	18. Chapter 18

**One Week Later**

Rolling over in bed, I sighed when my eyes glanced at the clock. _5:32 p.m._ I had been in bed at Sasha's apartment all day and knew that if I didn't get up and get ready, I wouldn't hear the end of it from Hunter. Even though I had quit a week ago, I still needed to go in and finalize the details and also clean out my locker.

It's also been a week since I last spoke to Finn. Sasha kept telling me that it was a stupid fight we were having and that I meant to much to Finn to just be a "quick fuck". I agreed with her the first time she mentioned it but I realized she was lying because Finn hadn't messaged or called me once.

A hard knock sounded at the guest room door and I crawled out of bed, confused when I realized it wasn't Sasha's usual knock. A faint smile played at my lips when I met the Canadian's gaze.

"Sami, what're you doing here?" I moved to the side, letting him in the bedroom.

"I thought you could use a ride tonight." He spoke looking around the room then to me, a slight blush creeping to his cheeks.

I was confused for a second but remembered that I was standing in front of him in a tank top and a pair of red skimpy underwear. "Shit," I breathed walking past him towards the open suitcase.

Bending down in front of him, I felt his gaze on my ass as I pulled out a pair of sweats and stepped into them. "I wasn't expecting anyone." I defended.

He waved me off. "I should have called."

Nodding, I sighed and sat down on the bed, Sami sitting right next to me. I didn't want to ask about Finn but I wanted to know how he was doing. "He's doing alright. He misses you." Sami spoke, reading my mind.

"Then why hasn't he called?" I asked, blinking away the tears.

"Finn's upset that you never talked to him about quitting. He felt left out." Sami squeezed my knee and left his hand there.

"I mentioned it to him before we started dating." I defended, not minding Sami's hand on my knee. "Do you think he only wanted me for sex?"

Sami stayed silent, giving me the answer I needed. Not holding the tears back anymore, I cried out while Sami pulled me into his arms. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know. Hell, I still don't know. But if he hasn't called you to make amends, what does that tell you?" Sami rubbed my back. There was a tone in his voice that made me believe he wasn't telling me the whole truth but I decided not to press into it.

We stayed like that for awhile and once I cried all of my tears, I blew out a long breath and pulled away from Sami's chest. "You sure you want to go tonight?"

Nodding at him, I started rummaging through my suitcase, deciding to wear a pair of yoga pants and a hoodie. "I need to clean out my locker and finalize some things with Hunter. I'll be gone before he even knows I'm there."

Walking into the bathroom, I left the door open a tad while getting ready. "You should talk to him, Skylar. He misses you."

A laugh escaped my lips. "He would have called if he did."

Sami sighed as I walked out of the bathroom, fully dressed. Placing my glasses on my face, I noticed Sami was hiding something by the look on his face. "What?"

"It's nothing," he waved me off. "It's not my place to tell you. He should."

"Tell me," I whined sitting next to him in my previous spot.

"I know why he hasn't called." Sami spoke quietly.

Fearing the worst, I swallowed the lump in my throat, urging him to tell me. "We went out last week and we ran into an old friend of his."

"A girl?" I interrupted.

Sami looked in my eyes before giving me a small nod. "I'm not positive he left with her but I didn't hear from him for a few days and when I asked where he'd been, he told me he was busy. I don't have proof but I'm positive he was with her.

If my heart hadn't shattered before, it did now. We technically weren't even broken up and he was already with another women? My eyes burned as the tears fell once more and feeling completely crushed, I fell onto the bed.

"He's already moved on," I said mostly to myself.

Sami laid next to me, lacing his fingers with mine. Giving my hand a squeeze, he used his other hand to turn my face to him. "You don't know that. You need to talk to him."

"I should have dated you," I joked, suddenly remembering the memory of Sami asking me out years ago. I turned him down, however, because I was dating someone else. When I was single, Sami was taken. It was a never ending cycle and when we were both single, the feelings had vanished. We decided it would be better if we stayed friends; and it was.

"It wasn't meant to be." Sami stated.

A soft sigh escaped my lips. "Yeah maybe."

We looked into each other's eyes for a few moments and there was some sort of unreadable tension between us and afraid to find out what it was, I licked my lips when I noticed how close our faces were.

"We should probably go," I breathed.

* * *

"You can still visit whenever you want, Skylar. You're always welcomed here." Hunter smiled down at me as we walked out of his office.

"Thank you, Hunter. For everything."

After we hugged, I slung my bag across my back and started to roam the halls. Sasha was going to give me a ride back to her place so I decided to look for her. Once Sami and I arrived a few hours earlier, I said goodbye to him with a quick hug and hadn't seen him since. I wasn't sure if he felt the weird tension between us. If he did, he sure didn't mention anything about it.

Don't get me wrong, Sami is definitely attractive, but he's not the man I want. He's not Finn.

At the thought of Finn, my eyes glanced up as I turned the corner and met with a pair of green ones. Finn was leaning against the wall, talking with Enzo, and I felt my heart break when I saw what looked like a hickey on his bare collarbone. As if he heard me walk up, Finn's eyes glanced away from Enzo and landed on me. He noticed the hurt look I was sporting and after gaining the courage, I felt his gaze watch me as I walked away from him.

Being in the clear from him, I let the tears block my vision and felt my body collide with someone.

"Skylar? What's wrong?" Sasha's worried voice stopped me.

Blinking away the tears, we both sat against the random wall in the hallway as I filled her in on everything Sami had told me earlier and what just happened between Finn and I.

"You don't know for sure if he was with her," Sasha defended for Finn, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"It explains why he hasn't called me." I choked over the sobs.

Sasha squeezed my shoulders when she realized I did have a point. After a few moments of silence, I saw a smile spread wide across his face. "Two can play at that game."

"What?" I looked at her confused.

"A bunch of us are going out tonight, Finn included, and what better way to get back at him than to wear a sexy dress and dance with guys the whole night."

My face scrunched up. "I don't want to dance with random guys the whole night."

"Sami's going. I'm sure he won't mind you using him." Sasha patted my knee.

"I don't know," I said unsure about this whole plan.

"Please," Sasha begged clasping her hands with mine.

Groaning at her pouted lip, I reluctantly nodded. "If this goes sour, I'm blaming you."


	19. Chapter 19

I gave the bouncer a huge smile as I walked into the club, my eyes roaming around looking for Sasha. Weaving my way through the crowded club, I blew out a breath of relief when I found Sasha sitting in one of the corner booths with Bayley and Sami.

"Well shit!" They all exclaimed once they got a view of my outfit.

"Too much?" I asked biting my lip.

"You look hot!" Bayley smiled.

"Finn will definitely realize what he let go." Sasha nodded.

Smiling at them, I looked over to Sami who had remained silent. His eyes grazed all over my body and I felt something in the pit of my stomach when I saw him slowly lick his lips. I looked down at my outfit, realizing I had indeed chose the perfect one. A red crop top and a black mini skirt, paired with my lucky black heels.

I slid in next to Sami and smiled a thanks to him when I noticed he had ordered me a soda. "Don't worry, Sasha filled me in with the plan." Sami yelled in my ear over the music.

"I'm sure I can find someone else." I said after taking a drink.

Sami shook his head. "I'm not passing up a night of dancing with you.

Smiling at him, I looked over to the two girls. "Are you sure he's coming?"

Bayley nodded. "He rode with me. I left him at the bar when we walked in a few minutes ago."

I looked over to the bar and sure enough, Finn was sitting at one of the stools, making small talk with the other NXT superstars. His back was to me so he had no idea I had walked in.

"I don't know if this is such a great idea guys," I said when I started to second guess this whole plan. I wanted to be with Finn but I didn't think making him jealous was the best way.

"Did he or did he not have a hickey on his neck?" Sasha asked.

When I nodded, she spoke up again. "Did he or did he not completely ignore you for a whole week because he was with another girl?"

I nodded once more. "So this is a good idea. Finn deserves this."

Sasha was truly upset with how Finn was acting towards me and was thankful that she came up with this idea. We all continued to mingle for awhile with Sami throwing an arm over my shoulder before I felt someone staring a hole right through me.

Looking over my shoulder, I was surprised to see Alexa Bliss staring at us. I couldn't help but chuckle when I remembered hearing that she has a crush on Sami. And with the way we were sitting, I knew she was wishing she was in my place.

"You've got an admirer." I spoke into Sami's ear. I could feel my lips brush against them.

Our faces were meters apart when he tore his gaze away from me and looked over to Bliss. A loud chuckle erupted from his chest. "She's cute."

"I can set you guys up," I spoke with a smile.

Sami merely shrugged. "Not looking at the moment," he breathed against my cheek.

Licking my lips, I averted my gaze from him and landed on Sasha and Bayley, who were already looking past me. They both were sporting smug looks and when I followed their gaze, I felt my heart nearly jump out of my chest.

Finn stood a few feet in front of me, drink in hand, and was looking directly at my bare legs from under the table. My skirt had risen up from sitting down and if I bent forward, I would give everyone a show of my black thong I was wearing.

"He doesn't look too happy," Sasha said.

Before I could answer, _Bed Rock by Young Money_ came bumping through the speakers and I felt myself being pulled from the booth by Sami. I opened my lips to say something but he cut me off by turning me around, my ass to his crotch, and placed his hands on my hips.

"Don't be so tense, it's not like we haven't dance like this before," he spoke against the nape of my neck.

Realizing he did have a point, I let my body melt into his as the music coarse through my veins. Our body moved in sync and as the lyric _my room is the g spot call me Mr. Flintstone, I can make your bed rock_ blasted through the speakers.I felt Sami's dick harden when I pressed my ass into him.

"Sorry," I leaned my head back against his chest.

"It was bound to happened," he laughed as he let his hands roamed my legs and stopped at the bottom of my skirt. "I'm pretty sure he wants to kill me right now."

Feeling Sami's chest vibrate in laughter, I looked ahead and saw Finn standing in front of the bar, hands stuffed into his back pockets. The deep green was gone from his eyes and was replaced with complete darkness. Keeping my eyes on his, I felt Sami's hand slide my skirt up a bit, squeezing my thighs. Finn gritted his teeth together and moved a few steps towards us.

Sami's hands left my hips and landed on my bare midsection, burying a few fingers underneath my shirt. "Is this alright?"

I turned around in his arms, pressing my hips into his causing a quiet groan to leave Sami's lips. "It's alright with me if it is with you."

Sami responded by placing his hands on my ass, pushing me closer to him, if that was even possible. We continued to dance to the song and I couldn't help but laugh at the lyric that came throughout the club.

 _Oh that was your girl? I thought I recognized her._

"How fitting," Sami commented and I could vaguely smell the alcohol on his breath.

My eyes looked back over to Finn but I felt my heart skip a beat when I noticed he was just a few feet behind us, talking with Alexia. They both were watching Sami and I grind our hips together, giving us a glare. I watched as Finn whispered something in her ear, his lips purposely brushing against the skin of her neck.

Sami followed my hurt gaze and he shook his head. Giving my ass one last squeeze, I felt him pull my chin towards him. We both licked our lips when we noticed how close we were and I felt his hot breath fan across my face. "Can I kiss you?"

I was speechless so all I could do was nod, being completely lost in the moment we were sharing. Closing the gap between us, Sami kissed my lips softly. I kissed him back briefly, wrapping my arms around his neck. While Sami was an amazing kisser, he was nothing compared to Finn.

At the thought of Finn, I pulled away from Sami to quickly look over his shoulder. Finn was already looking at me. His mouth fell open when he saw Sami kiss my lips once more and I noticed Finn was breathing heavily. I knew that we had taken this too far, Finn was truly hurt.

I pulled away from Sami as the song faded and a new one started. "Thanks for the dance." I placed my hands on his hard chest.

"Did we take it to far with the kiss?" Sami placed a finger under my chin.

"I think so," I gave him a weak smile and walked away from him over towards the booth.

"I did not think he was going to kiss you," Sasha met me halfway.

"I don't think he knew he was going to kiss me either. He had too much to drink," I stated grabbing my clutch. "This plan worked all right. Look how upset he is?" I nodded towards Finn.

He was glued in his previous spot, Alexia was gone, and he was watching my every move. He was still sporting the hurt look as he slipped into his leather jacket, getting ready to leave.

"Skylar, I'm sorry." Sasha started to apologize.

I wasn't mad at her by any means but I just wanted to be left alone. I knew this was a bad plan but I went along with it, hoping Finn would notice.

"I'll see you at home," was all I said as my heels clicked along the floor while I walked out of the club.

Feeling the fresh air brush against my skin, I let out a long breath, knowing I had fucked up any chance of Finn and I working things out. As I pulled my phone out to call a taxi, I heard that sweet accent from behind me.

"Ya kissed Sami?"

Turning around, my lip quivered at the sight of a broken Finn in front of me. I stood my ground, however, when I remembered the hickey on his neck and how close he was to Alexa.

"You were with another girl last week?" I whispered. He was a few feet in front of me so I knew he had heard.

He squinted his eyes. "What are ya talkin about?"

I shook my head while placing all of my weight on my left foot. "Sami told me. He told me that you ran into an old friend of yours and you were with her for a few days, ignoring him. And me."

The look on Finn's face proved the rumor to be true. "Did you have sex with her?" I blurted out.

Finn was taken aback by my question. "Excuse me?"

"Did you have sex with her?" I asked again in the same tone.

"No. Because she was my sister," Finn said. "She was in town visiting and wanted to meet ya."

My mouth fell open when I realized how wrong I was. "But I saw the hickey."

"Ya mean this?" He pulled the collar of his shirt down, showing the bruise. "I'm Irish and I bruise easily. I got it while training."

Feeling like an idiot, I nodded before nodding behind me. "I should go before I continue to mess this up."

Turning around, I walked a few steps before Finn slipped in front of me. "Why'd ya kiss him?"

Hearing the broken tone in his voice, I let myself break down. "I thought you slept with someone else. Sasha thought it would be a good idea if I dressed sexy and danced with guys, it would make you jealous."

"Aye, it did." Finn stated, nodding his head.

"I didn't mean to kiss Sami. He's drunk and I was hurt that you were ignoring me that we got lost in the moment." I tried to defend myself. "Why were you ignoring me?"

Finn stepped closer to me but still refused to touch me. "Ya said something that upset me and I needed time to think."

"What did I say?" I asked, trying to remember.

"Ya said ya weren't my wife so ya didn't have ta consult me in making decisions." Finn took one step closer.

"That upset you?" I said.

"Tha way ya said it, made me think ya didn't want to be married," Finn shrugged with his hands in his coat pocket.

I sighed before wrapping my arms around myself. "Don't you think it's a bit early in the relationship to be talking about marriage?"

Finn held his hands up in defense. "I'm not sayin right now. But do ya see yourself having a future wit me?"

I couldn't hold back the smile. "Of course I do. Do you see one with me?"

Finn was silent for a few moments and licked his lips, taking a step back. "I do. But I need time to get over what happened in there." He nodded towards the club. "Cos in my eyes, we're still together and ya just cheated on me."

My heart shattered as I watched Finn give me a small smile before turning around, walking away from me.


	20. Chapter 20

_You have to come tonight,"_ Sasha whined through the phone.

 _"It's not a good idea, Sasha. Finn will be there and he doesn't want anything to do with me. I cheated on him."_ I sighed.

 _"You thought you two were broken up. You didn't cheat."_ Sasha reassured me _. "It's been almost a month, how much more time does he need?"_

I shrugged even though she couldn't see. _"He flies to Japan soon for his title match, he's too busy to think about the girlfriend who cheated on him."_

 _"You. Did. Not. Cheat."_ Sasha said slowly _. "You were one of the few that started this tradition, god dammit, you should be there."_

Today was the annual NXT Cookout at Full Sail and like Sasha had mentioned, me along with several others had started this tradition a few years ago. Even though I wasn't with the company anymore, Hunter still wanted me there.

The only thing that was stopping me was Finn. It's been a few weeks since I had kissed Sami in front of him and I still had yet to hear from Finn.

 _"He forgave Sami, why can't he forgive you?"_ Sasha's voice broke me from my thoughts.

 _"He did?"_ I asked, truly surprised.

 _"Yeah, Sami has been hanging at your place a lot recently. Have you talked to him?"_

Biting my lip, I answered. _"No. What do I say? 'Oh hey Sami, we got lost in the lust and we kissed which caused me to loose my boyfriend? Yeah, no thanks."_

Sasha gave me a long sigh in response. _"Just come tonight, please?"_

 _"I'll think about it,"_ I said after some time of silence.

We both hung up and I pulled the duvet cover closer to my face as I laid in bed, still at Sasha's apartment. She was out training and I had decided to stay in bed, wallowing in my own self pity.

A part of me wanted to go tonight because not only did I want to see Finn, I heard some superstars from the main roster were going to be there and I wanted to catch up with some of my old friends. But there was another part of me that wanted to stay here, in this bed, and not make things worse between Finn and I.

Sighing, I decided to think of it more as I crawled out of bed and made my way to the shower. I wasn't in there long and when I stepped out and wrapped the towel around me, I heard my phone ring from the bedroom.

Water droplets fell from my damp hair as I sat on the bed, clicking open the new message. My heart hammered in my chest as I read the name over and over again.

 **Sasha had mentioned that you weren't coming tonight..-Sami**

My fingers shook as I slowly replied.

 **I think it's best if I stayed home. That way I won't make things worse between Finn and I. As well as me and you**.

Passing the time waiting for him to reply, I decided to run a brush through my hair and apply a light amount of make up. My phone dinged as I set down the make up brush.

 **We kissed. That's it. As great as it was, you want to be with Finn and I accept that. Please come tonight.-Sami**

A loud groan left my lips and after thinking about it for some time, I told Sami I would be there. Rummaging through my suitcase, I purposely chose an outfit that I knew Finn would like. It was a low cut black romper; he had mentioned early on that he loved the way it hugged my curves.

Blowing out a breath, I packed up all of my things and tided up after myself. Once I was finished, I saw that it was already after six p.m, the party well underway. I silently prayed that Finn had enough time to think about things as I made my way out of the bedroom.

* * *

I gave small waves to my former co-workers as I walked through the parking lot, trying to find Sasha. She still had no idea that I had changed my mind about coming tonight and when I saw her violet colored hair, I smiled and slid next to her while she was talking with Bayley.

"I thought you were coming!" She exclaimed when she saw me.

I simply shrugged. "Changed my mind. Hey Bay." I smiled over to Bayley.

"How's life been not being a wrestler?" She took a drink of her soda.

"Dull, really dull." A small laugh escaped my lips. "I'm still getting into the motions of not needing to get up early in the mornings to go train."

"Things okay with you and Finn?" Bayley and Finn were really good friends so I wasn't surprised that she knew about our ' _break up._ '

Before I could answer, I heard my name being called from across the parking lot. My grey eyes immediately locked with those chocolate ones that I would never forget. A huge grin spread across my face as I left Sasha and Bayley behind, finding myself being engulfed in those huge arms.

"I didn't know you were coming!" I kept my arms around him and looked up at him.

Seth smiled down at me before wrapping an arm around my shoulder, leading me towards a group of chairs that hung around the only grill. "I wanted to surprise my best friend."

Seth Rollins and I had been friends for years, both arriving in NXT at the same time. We had been so inseparable that many thought we were dating but at the thought of us dating, we both would scrunch our faces in disgust. Yes, we were both attractive people but we never had _those_ feelings for each other. He was my best friend, that's it.

"How's life as champ?" I wiggled my eyebrows at him once we were seated.

"It's been amazing. How's life been here?" He cracked open a beer, taking a sip.

My face fell a bit. We both had been incredibly busy in our lives that we hadn't spoke in about four months. I mentally kicked myself not taking ten minutes of my day to call him and catch up.

"Do you want to know about my professional or love live first?" I clasped my shaking hands together.

Seth lounged back in his chair. "Professional."

"I actually quit a couple weeks back."

As the words left my lips, Seth sat up in complete disbelief. "You did what?"

My shoulders fell. "It's not what I need right now. You know me Seth, I'd been here for years and haven't made any change. I need time for myself to figure out what I really want in life."

"Like Finn Balor?" Seth squinted his eyes at me, his face reading disappointment.

"You know about me and Finn?" I asked, wondering how he found out.

"I ran into him earlier and he mentioned that you two are together." Seth ran a hand over his beard. "Well were together."

My heart sank. "Yeah, I kind of fucked up."

"You kissed Sami? I'm hurt that you didn't call me to make Finn jealous." I smiled at the chuckle that left Seth's lips.

Holding my hands up in defense, I matched his chuckle. "It just happened. I wish it hadn't."

Seth placed a hand on my knee, forcing me to look in him the eyes. They looked more tired than the last time I had seen him. "I can't see why you chose him out of all the guys around you but it's your life."

"Thanks Seth," I said a little disappointed in my best friend.

"But if you honestly have feelings for the kid then why are you still talking to me? You should be fixing your relationship."

"There's no relationship to fix," I bit my lip.

"Really? Cause if looks could kill, I'd be dead two times over," Seth motioned behind us.

Turning my head, I felt my heart thump against my chest when I saw Finn and Sami sitting in some chairs across the parking lot. Seth was right; Finn had his eyes glued on us, watching what my next move with Seth would be.

His green eyes burned into my soul as I managed a smile over to him. I watched as he licked his lips before beckoning me over with one finger. Giving Seth my attention, he merely shook his head.

"Don't worry about me. Go fix things with him, Sky. We'll talk later." He stood up and placed a kiss on my forehead.

I blew out a few breaths, trying to prepare myself for this talk I was about to have with Finn. My feet felt heavy as I closed the short distance between us. As I came close, Sami stood up and started to walk away but I gently grabbed his arm.

"Can we talk?" I asked hopeful.

He nodded with a smile. "Find me later."

Smiling at him, I looked back over to Finn once we were alone. He was sitting on the grassy field next to the arena and patted the spot next to him. I obliged, sitting a few inches away from him.

"What's up wit you and Rollins?" His voice came out thick.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the jealousy. "Absolutely nothing. He's my best friend. Nothing happened between us before and nothing will happen in the future."

An awkward tension laced the air and trying to keep things at ease, I nodded towards him, a small sigh leaving my lips. "Your beard's getting kind of thick."

"I know how much ya like it," He scratched at it before his hand fell to his lap. "How've ya been?"

I merely shrugged. "Okay I guess. It's weird not going to train or wrestle."

"Do ya miss it?" Finn turned his body to face me.

Looking into his eyes, I let the words slip out without even thinking. "I miss you."

He let out a long sigh. "I've missed ya as well."

"I'm sorry," my bottom lip trembled. I hated not being with him and wanted to fix whatever was wrong between us. "I want to come home."

Finn cupped my face and an audible whimper left my lips, feeling his touch for the first time in weeks. He stayed silent, looking over my face, before his eyes landed on my plump lips. They were begging to be kissed.

He was still silent and I ran my sweaty palms on my legs, fearing that he didn't want me back. "Are you still mad at me?"

He shook his head.

"Did you forgive Sami?"

He nodded while running his thumb over my cheek. "Can you forgive me?"

Finn breathed heavily while looking into my broken eyes. "Why'd ya kiss him, Skylar?"

He still had the broken tone in his voice and I found myself shrugging. "I thought you broke up with me. It just happened."

"How do I know it won't happen again?" He moved his lips farther away from me, almost as if he was second guessing himself.

"It won't," I stated grabbing his sides, afraid that if I let go, he would walk away and never come back to me.

"Do ya have any feelings for Sami? Even if it's small, I need ta know," he held my gaze waiting for my answer.

"He's always going to be my best friend, Finn. I'm always going to love him," I answered truthfully. "Just not the way I love you," I whispered the last part.

Finn sighed, not hearing my confession of love for him. I was thankful because I wasn't sure if he loved me and didn't want to push my luck trying to repair this.

Without saying a word, Finn pressed his lips onto mine and immediately I kissed back without missing a beat. His grip on my face tightened while I clawed at his sides, feeling overwhelmed that he had forgiven me.

We pulled apart and Finn placed his forehead against mine. "Will ya come home?"

"Do you even have to ask," I laughed kissing him once more.


	21. Chapter 21

"Finn, stop." I giggled when Finn wrapped his arms from behind, digging his fingers into my sides.

"But I love yer giggle," Finn spoke into my ear causing goosebumps to cover my body.

"I'm glad you guys made up but I'm trying to eat here," Sasha joked while taking a bite of her burger.

After Finn and I had made up, we decided to hang around Sasha and Sami. Sami and I had also made up, deciding that the kiss was a mistake, great as it was. Now we were all talking and joking, just like old times.

"Sorry," I mumbled while smacking Finn's hands away but failed when they remained wrapped around me.

Sighing in defeat, I leaned my head against his chest, allowing myself to completely melt in his embrace.

"When do you leave for Japan, Finn?" Sami asked leaning against the building. The barbecue had died down within the last hour and we were some of the select few that hung around.

"Thursday." Finn said and I felt the vibration of his voice against my back. "I have a contract signing with Owens on Wednesday."

At the thought of Kevin, I felt my body shiver. I hadn't seen or spoken to him since the incident in the hotel hallway and I knew Finn still wasn't over what happened.

"Try not to loose your cool, yeah?" Sami said.

Sasha must have noticed the uncomfortable tension in the air and smiled over to me, changing the subject. "Are you going with him, Skylar?"

My eyes looked up to Finn's who smiled in response. "I've had yer ticket booked for a while now."

Feeling the excitement of not only going to one of the countries I'd been dying to visit but because Finn wanted me there, even after what we had just gone through.

I laid a soft kiss against his cheek. "I'm going to use the bathroom."

Finn reluctantly let me go as I made my way into the arena and down the long hallway where the closest bathroom was. After I finished my business, I left the bathroom but walked right into a hard chest.

Looking into the eyes, I felt cold all over, as if I was frozen in place. My stomach churned as he licked his lips while looking down my chest. "Where have you been?"

Ignoring Kevin, I tried to sidestep him but he blocked me, pushing me up against the wall rather roughly. "I asked you a question." The tone in his voice went deep.

"I quit awhile ago," I squeaked out.

"Why did you do that?"

I shook my head at the fake expression he wore. He didn't care I quit, he only cared about one thing; having me.

"Leave me alone, Kevin." I spoke trying to walk away.

That only angered Kevin. He pulled me back, slamming me against the wall. I cursed as my head smacked against the concrete. Stars clouded my vision as Kevin had my hands in a vise grip.

"Kevin, please let me go," I cried out as the tears formed in my eyes.

Ignoring me completely, Kevin grabbed a fist full of hair, smacking his lips with mine. I tried with all my strength to push him off but that only angered him more. He detached his lips from mine briefly, only to feel a hot sting to my cheek not a second later. Then the fabric covering my chest ripped away from me, exposing my bare chest.

I cried out, clutching my cheek. Kevin grabbed another fist full of my hair before spinning my body around, pinning me against the wall. "Don't try something like that again," He spat.

Kevin pressed his body into mine and my stomach churned when I felt his hard member against my ass. While one of his hands held mine over my head, the other slide up my leg and underneath the bottom of my romper. Kevin continued to leave wet kisses across the nape of my neck and I felt my body shake when his hand slid over my center.

I whimpered when a finger slipped inside my lace underwear which caused a disgusting groan to leave Kevin's throat. My body writhed against Kevin as I tried to escaped his grasp. His hands dropped mine before it found my throat, gripping it tight.

"What did I fucking tell you," he grunted in my ear.

My eyes burned at the lack of oxygen and as his finger entered me, I felt my body completely shut down allowing him to do this. I was afraid that if I tried to stop him again, he would do more kill me.

"What the fuck!"

Feeling the weight being pulled off of me, my body crumbled to the floor, my hands immediately going to my throat while I tried to catch my breath. Tears fell from my eyes as I looked up to Sami who had Kevin pinned to the ground, slamming his fists into Kevin's face.

"Sami." I tried to choke out but it came out as a hoarse cry.

Feeling someone else's presence, my eyes looked over my shoulder and my broken eyes was met with Seth's and a few feet behind him stood Finn.

Seth's eyes went dark as he saw my broken state and went over to pull Sami off of Kevin to get a few hits in himself.

Tearing my gaze away from them, I sob as I looked at Finn. I could see the image of what just happened processing in his mind. He breathed heavily, looking from me to Seth who was now slamming his flesh in Kevin's, before landing back on me. Its as if he woke from his trance when he noticed I was kneeling in front of him, my breasts in full view.

"Are ya alright," He slid on his knees in front of me. Immediately he wrapped his sweater around me, zipping it up with force.

I shook my head, burying myself into his chest. I completely lost it and broke down in his embrace. The longer he held onto me, the more stiff I felt his body become. Suddenly I felt coldness as he stood up and made his way over to Kevin. Sami was trying to hold back Seth, who was shouting profanities at Kevin.

Finn ignored my cries and my eyes watched in horror as his right hand connected with Kevin's jaw, sending him to the floor.

"Finn, stop!" I wailed, watching Finn kick Kevin in the stomach. Then he landed a few more good right hands on his face, immediately busting his nose.

"Finn!" I cried louder standing to my feet. Feeling this wave of sickness wash over me, I gripped the wall to steady myself.

Seth came over to me, scooping me in his arms. His thumb wiped away blood from my swollen lip and I saw hate flash across his eyes once more. But I latched onto him, not allowing one of my best friends to nearly kill a man.

Sami looked over at Seth and I before grabbing Finn's shoulder, hauling him off of Kevin. "Your girl needs you."

Finn sidestepped him to get back to Kevin but Sami was too fast. "Dammit Finn! Look at her!" Sami screamed while pointing a finger at me.

Finn looked over at me, his eyes softening only for a moment when he noticed that Seth was the one comforting me. However, I didn't care; all I wanted was to go home and get as far away from Kevin as possible.

"Finn," I choked on my sobs when Seth reluctantly let me go, letting me fall into Finn's embrace.

"'S alright, I got ya." Finn buried his face in my hair, breathing me in.

"You guys should go," Sami nodded at us. "We'll fill Regal and Hunter in on what happened." Sami said motioning to him and Seth.

"No, you can't!" I cried pulling my face away from Finn's chest.

"Sky, they need to know what he did to you." Seth spoke.

"Make up some bullshit story. If they find out what happened, it will get around and I don't want anyone to know. I just want to forget."

Finn rubbed my back while cooing in my ear. I couldn't see his face but I knew he was nodding at Seth and Sami. "What happened here stays between us, aye?"

I chose not to stay around, gently pulling on Finn's shirt. "Can we go home please?"

"Corse," he placed a soft kiss on my forehead before wrapping me in his arms, walking with me in step out of the arena, leaving a defenseless Kevin behind.

* * *

Once Finn and I had arrived home, he positioned me on the bathroom counter and cleaned up my busted lip, making sure to leave a few soft kisses on it. He murmured something about his kisses being the best medicine. As much as I loved Finn's sense of humor, I was not in the mood for it.

"I need to shower," I spoke quietly looking down at the tiled floor, embarrassed to meet Finn's gaze.

"I'll bring ya some clothes," he went to walk out of the bathroom but I pulled him back by his hand. His green eyes looked at our intertwined fingers before slowly glancing up at me.

"One of your shirts?" I asked, using the same tone as before.

Without saying a word, he smiled before turning on the shower for me and walked out of the bathroom to give me privacy.

After I had stripped out of my clothes, I hastily tossed them in the trash, wanting to forget this night ever happened. I stepped through the curtain, letting the scalding water burn away the memories of Kevin's hands all over me.

I must have been in the shower for quite sometime because the water had turned to ice causing me to turn it off with a loud sigh. Wrapping the towel around me, I stepped out onto the bath mat and my grey eyes went to one of Finn's shirt, folded neatly on the counter. I quickly dressed, opting out of running a brush through my hair, and dragged my feet down the hall towards the Irish accent.

 _"She's a'right...No, she's not coming Wednesday, I want her as far away from Kevin as possible...Shit, she's going ta kill me if I tell her she can't come ta Japan."_

Hearing that, I stepped into view of Finn, who had his phone clutched to his ear. "Fuck what happened tonight. I won't go to Full Sail with you Wednesday but I will be damned if you won't let me to go to Japan with you."

Finn sighed before turning his attention back to his phone. _"Yeah, she heard me...I will, later Sami."_

I sat down on the couch, knees brushing against Finn. "Please don't let what happened tonight stop me from being there for you on Saturday. I want to be there for you, Finn."

My eyes fluttered shut when I felt him cup my face in between his rough hands. "I want ya to be there. Can ya be ringside wit me?

"Won't that distract you?"

He shook his head. "I'd feel a lot better if I was able to watch ya."

I pecked his nose while cuddling myself into his warm embrace. "Then I'll be there."


	22. Chapter 22

" _Ya sure yar alright?"_ Finn's sweet, soft voice cooed through the phone.

A noticeable sigh left my semi dry lips. _"Yes, Finn. I am fine,"_ I let a small chuckle erupt from my throat when I realized this was Finn's fourth time calling me since he had arrived at Full Sail.

 _"Are ya bags packed?"_

My grey eyes glanced at the two giants suitcases sitting up against the door, waiting to leave. _"Yep, I even packed your bag for you_."

 _"Yar the sweetest, ya know tat?"_ I could practically hear the smile in his voice.

I started playing with the blanket that covered my legs as I was sprawled out on the couch. It had been a few days since Kevin attacked me and in order for me to go to Japan on Saturday with Finn, I had promised him that I would stay inside if he wasn't home and if I wanted to leave, he would come with.

No one, besides Finn, Seth, and Sami, knew what happened to me and I wanted to keep it that way. It did kill me, however, not being able to talk to Sasha about this but I wanted to keep this quiet as possible.

 _"Skylar?"_

Finn's voice brought me back home. _"I'm sorry, what?"_

I smiled at his laugh. _"What have ya done today?"_

My shoulders shrugged. _"Just laid on the couch, really."_

 _"Ya didn't go outside, did ya?"_ The tone in his voice was hushed.

 _"No, I didn't."_ My tone had risen. As much as I loved Finn, I was hating that he was keeping me hostage in our own home.

 _"I'm just worried bout ya, Sky. Tat's all."_

I couldn't hold back the scoff that left my lips. _"Worried about me? Finn, I'm fucking fine. I don't need you to keep calling me and asking if I'm alright."_

There was silence on the line for a few beats before I heard an unknown laugh come from Finn. _"What's gotten inta ya?"_

My body sat up right on the couch. _"I was attacked, Finn. It's not that easy to get over!"_

 _"Don't ya think I know that?"_ He was now yelling, no doubt getting looks from the other wrestlers. _"Ya haven't let me kiss or touch ya since then!"_

Immediately, guilt racked my heart when I realized that Finn was right. I opened my mouth to apologize but was cut off by his curt voice. _"I have ta go."_

The dial tone rang through my ears, indicating that Finn had hung up on me. I bit my lip while tossing my phone on the other end of the couch. What was his problem? Yes, every time Finn went to touch or kiss me, I flinched away. But that didn't give him the right to freak out on me. I was trying to get over what happened and with Finn acting the way he was, he wasn't helping one bit.

Trying not to pay attention to my quiet phone, hoping Finn would call or text to apologize, I cuddled the blanket towards my chest and watched NXT. Finn and Kevin had a contract signing to end the show and I silently prayed that there would be no mention of what happened a few days ago.

As the last match of the night began, there was a knock sounded at the door. My body went rigid as I slowly stood from the couch. "Who is it?" My voice came out shaky.

"Sasha! Girl open up! I've got piles of food that I'm about to drop!"

The nerves left my body as I laughed at my best friend and opened the door, immediately taking some of the take out bags from her. "I didn't know you were coming."

Sasha shrugged as she kicked off her shoes and made her way to the couch. "I wanted to surprise you. I ran into Finn tonight and he mentioned that you could use the company."

"Is that all he said?" I spoke taking the Cesar salad from her with a smile.

"No. But when I was leaving, he did look pissed. Anything happen?"

Forcing a smile, I shook my head. "Nope." I lied.

Suddenly, Kevin Owens music blasted through the t.v, causing me to almost drop my salad. Thankfully Sasha didn't notice as we watched Kevin smugly walk towards the ring. There was a table set up in the middle with William Regal standing next to it, folder in hand. The NXT championship shined from it's spot on the table.

The fear that took over my body watching Kevin vanished when I heard the familiar sound of Finn's music. My eyes sparkled when I saw Finn walk out on stage, dressed in a full grey suit.

Sasha whistled next to me. "Your man is looking extra hot tonight," she bumped her shoulder with mine.

"Watch it Banks," I pointed with a smile.

 _"Gentleman, welcome." Regal spoke into the mic. "I just want to stress that we should keep this professional as possible."_

Yeah, right.

 _"Balor, where's Skylar? I figured she'd be attached at your hip, like she usually is." Kevin spoke with a curt laugh._

 _Finn went to step around the table to attack Kevin but Regal stepped in the way. "Keep it professional," Regal pressed with a sharp tone._

The look in Finn's eyes read only one thing; hatred.

 _"Keep my girlfriend's voice out of yar mouth, Owens." Finn spat._

 _"She was already in my mouth, Balor. Care to take a look?" Kevin pointed towards the screen._

My body felt like ice when a picture of Kevin kissing me popped up on the screen. It was before the attack, which made me worry that if whoever took this picture, they must have had more.

"What the hell?" Sasha yelled.

I ignored her however, when I saw Finn's eyes go dark, letting the demon take over.

 _"Son of a bitch!" Finn hopped over the table, only to be pushed back by Regal._

 _"I'm not going to warn you again, Finn. Keep it professional or you loose your shot." Regal pointed from Finn to Kevin. "Now, sign the contract and let's get this over with."_

 _Finn didn't think twice as he grabbed the pen, scratching his name on the contract,throwing it at Kevin. A sick laugh left Kevin's lips while looking at Finn, shaking his head._

 _"You should really read the fine print, Balor."_

 _Finn gave him a confused look._

"What the hell is he talking about," I muttered, still ignoring the confused look on Sasha's face.

 _"What the hell are ya talking bout?" Finn's voice was shaky._

 _"I had my lawyers add a small detail into the contract. If you lose on Saturday, not only do I get to keep this title, I also get something extra."_

 _Finn continued to give him the confused look he was sporting. "An arse kicking?"_

 _Kevin ignored the cheers from the fans. "Skylar."_

The air stiffen in my apartment and I swore it did as well at Full Sail. Kevin Owen's would get me if Finn lost? And Finn signed for it?!

My breath caught in my throat when I saw the look of horror and hatred on Finn's face. He started shaking his head from side to side.

 _"I didn't sign for tat!" Finn pointed to the contract._

 _Kevin smugly showed Regal the contract, who sighed in defeat. "It's in the contract, Finn. I'm sorry."_

 _"Tell Skylar I'll see her soon," Kevin dropped the mic before signing the contract, throwing it in Finn's face._

 _Finn was two steps ahead of Kevin, however, as he ducked and speared Kevin to the mat, slamming his fists into his face, over and over again. "She's mine, Owens! Ya'll have ta kill me ta get her!" Finn screamed before NXT ended, the screen going black._

"What the fuck was that about?" Sasha spoke, breaking the long silence.

Not only was the title on the line Saturday but so was my life. I didn't doubt Finn at all, there was still a part of me though that worried what would happen if he did loose.

"Skylar!" Sasha smacked my arm.

Shaking out of my thoughts, I looked into her confused glare and immediately felt myself crumble, everything that happened a few days ago spewing out of my mouth. I replayed the memories for the first time causing me to break into a million pieces.

"Did he?" Sasha asked, her voice breaking not being able to finish the sentence.

"No, Seth and Sami stopped him before." My voice was dry.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I wanted to put this past me and move on." I played with my fingers. "But now Finn practically signed me away to Kevin!"

Sasha was interrupted by the front door bursting open, revealing a heated Finn. His eyes looked from Sasha to me and by the look on his face, I knew he had just heard me doubting him.

"I'll go," Sasha gave me a quick hug before grabbing her things, closing the door behind her.

The tension between us was thick and opting not to question the bag that he held in his hand, I stood up from the couch and made my way towards the bedroom. I was already dressed in a pair of flannel shorts and one of Finn's shirts so I crawled into bed, shutting off the light.

I couldn't let sleep take over, however, as I felt Finn's presence in the doorway. "Are you going to stand there and watch me all night?" I spoke, leaving the lights off and keeping my gaze on the window, watching the tree branches move in the wind.

Finn didn't speak, casually tossing the small box on the bed while grabbing his pillow and extra blanket from the bed.

"Where are you going?" I sat up, watching his dark figure walk back out of the room.

"Living room," his voice receded down the long hallway.

Biting back the sob, I turned on the bedside lamp and grazed my fingers over the velvet box, feeling my heart rate pick up. My hands shook as I slowly opened it, a loud gasp leaving my lips. In the dim lit room, the silver necklace shined at me. My fingers grazed over the inscription, guilt taking over for even doubting Finn for a second.

 _Mo Chuisle_

Without thinking twice, I took the necklace out of the box and clasped it around my neck, fingers immediately gripping it. I found myself climbing out of bed to go talk to Finn but stopped when my phone buzzed, indicating a text.

 **Maybe next time give me a warning that you're going to doubt me before I buy you something worth my whole paycheck...-Finn.**

I couldn't hold back the tears as they fell down my cheek while I laid down in bed, deciding that Finn didn't want to talk. The only thing you could hear in our tiny apartment was my sobs that echoed on the walls.


	23. Chapter 23

A soft yawn escaped my lips as I literally rolled out of bed, making my way out of the bedroom towards the bathroom. It was just after three a.m and Finn and I had a flight to Japan at five a.m. Speaking of Finn, I turned around and walked into the living room and expected to see him fast asleep on the couch. However, he was wide awake and dressed in a black button up shirt and black slacks.

"Hi," I spoke clutching the necklace.

His green eyes looked me up and down before turning back to whatever he was watching on the television. I bit my lip as I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bagel. After I spread cream cheese on it, I hopped on the counter, facing Finn.

"What time do we have to leave?" I said.

Silence.

Finn continued to ignore me causing me to shake my head. "Can you talk to me?"

More silence.

"For fucks sake, Finn. Can you say something?" I grumbled jumping off the counter. "I'm sorry for whatever I said or did that made you so upset."

That seemed to break Finn free from his trance as a loud scoff left his lips and he shook his head, looking at the ceiling before falling on me finally. "Ya have no idea why I'm upset wit ya?" A small laugh leaving his lips.

All I did was shrug which caused Finn to sit up from the couch, stuffing his hands in his pocket. "Ya doubt me?"

"What?" I asked off guard.

"Ya really doubt that I'm going ta let Kevin have ya?" The tone in his voice was broken which made me crumble before him.

"No, I was just upset that I somehow got involved in this match. I thought I was done with Kevin but now if for some reason you lose, not only do you loose your chance at getting the title, you lose me too." My voice came out staggered, trying to hold back my sobs.

"Who said I'm going ta lose?" His voice was deep. I was caught up in my feelings that I hadn't noticed Finn stepped closer to me, still leaving a reasonable distance between us.

"I don't want to lose you." I threw my hands up, letting them fall to the side.

"Yar not going ta lose me," Finn said sternly.

"But I haven't exactly been the best girlfriend this past week. You spent so much money on this necklace for me," My fingers gripped the cool metal at my neck. "And I haven't let you kiss or touch me in a week. What kind of girlfriend am I?"

The tears fell from my eyes as I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to steady my sobs. "I'm trying so hard to get over what happened to me. Trying so hard to let you in again but it's hard, Finn."

He continued to stand in front of me, hands stuffed deep in his pockets. "I'm not askin ya to fuck me. All I want is ta kiss my girl."

I blinked at how blunt he came off. Taking a breath, I gained my composure. "I'm trying, Finn."

Finn watched me intently, his eyes raking over my bare legs before resting on my face. He licked his lips oh so slowly and closed the gap between us. My breath caught in my throat when I felt his hands cup my face, causing me to look in his eyes.

"I'm not going ta hurt ya, Skylar." His breath fanned across my lips.

"I know," The words came out in just above a whisper.

One of his hands continued to cup my face while the other traced my neck, across my tattoo, before grasping the necklace. "Mo Chuisle," he spoke those words so fluently causing a certain type of heat to rise from the pit of my stomach.

"Thank you for this," I looked away from his fingers to his eyes, a small smile coming to his lips.

Finn didn't say anything as he lifted my chin with one of his finger and licked his lips. I wanted nothing more than to feel those lips on mine again but when Finn was about to press them together, I flinched out of instinct.

The look of hurt that flashed across Finn's face nearly broke me in half. His hands fell to his side and he stepped back.

"Finn," I started but he turned his back to me, walking into the bedroom.

"We should get ready."

* * *

I watched as Finn ran a hand over his tired face before shuffling through his things, looking for the hotel room key card. He continued to ignore me as I tried to tell him that he put it in his wallet. Since I had brushed off his kiss hours ago, he hadn't said one word to me. It would have been fine if it was only a few hour flight but no, it was a 20 hour flight plus an hour drive to the hotel. Needless to say, Finn had been quiet for over 24 hours.

After I told him for the third time that he put the card in his wallet, I watched as Finn searched in his wallet and couldn't help but smirk when I saw it right in front of his debit card.

"Told you." I mumbled as he slid it into the lock, giving us the green light.

Finn pushed the door open, moving to the side allowing me in as he grabbed our bags. I offered to grab my own but Finn only pushed me away. At least he was still being a gentleman.

My eyes went wide at the sight in front of me. Finn had paid extra to get a room with a view and might I say, it was worth it.

I set my purse on the bed and went in front of the window, taking in the view of Tokyo at night.

"Beautiful," I breathed out. "Finn do you see this view?" I asked turning around.

I was met, however, with the bathroom door being slammed shut. Biting back the tears, I shook my head and fell onto the chair right next to the window. Why couldn't Finn understand that I was trying to let him in?

A small smile came to my face when I was struck with an idea. Rummaging through my bag, I found my phone and looked up a local boutique, realizing that it was closing in a few hours. Throwing my bag over my shoulder, I walked up to the closed bathroom door, knocking lightly.

"I'm going to run to a local market for a few things. Need anything?"

I was answered with the shower turning on and after letting out a deep breath, I nodded to myself and walked out of the hotel room, purposely slamming the door behind me.


	24. Chapter 24

Opening the hotel room door, my grey eyes landed on Finn who was spread across the bed, book in hand. I paid no mind to what he was reading as I set my purse down on the table. Finn stayed silent as I rummaged for a few things in my back before walking into the bathroom.

I went to change into my new outfit but after getting a quick whiff of how I smelled, I decided on taking a quick shower. And boy was I quick. Not even five minuets later, I had stepped out of the shower, wrapping the fluffy towel around my body.

I ran a brush through my hair, letting the natural waves cascade my shoulders and added a very subtle amount of makeup before pulling out the garment from the bag. A devilish grin played at my lips as I fingered the material. I knew I was being unfair to Finn and decided that tonight he was able to do whatever he wanted to me. Once I was dressed into the skimpy red teddy, I looked at my reflection in the mirror suddenly feeling nervous.

Blowing out a low breath, I slipped over my black silk robe, loosely tying it as I walked out of the bathroom, finding Finn wide awake.

He looked away from his book over to me and I saw his eyebrows rise up in curiosity. I clasped my shaking hands together as I walked over to the bed, sitting on his lap. "Skylar?" I found myself melting at hearing his Irish accent for the first time in over a day.

"Hm?" I replied running my hands up and down his bare chest, feeling the outline of his muscles.

"What are ya doing?" Finn tossed the book to the side and gripped my hips when I started to grind into him, a loud hiss leaving his lips.

It had been weeks since we've had sex and I knew he wasn't going to last long.

"Christ Skylar," Finn moaned letting his head rest against the headboard when I started sucking on his neck.

His hands moved up my thighs underneath the robe. Before he could feel the material underneath, I detached my body from his which earned a loud groan from Finn.

Without saying a word, I undid the robe letting it fall to my feet. Finn's eyes went completely dark as he watched me slowly walk to the other end of the hotel room, dimming the lights. As I was walking back to him, Finn eyes watched me, an intense stare burning into me. His mouth was open a tad, breathing heavily, as I returned to my previous spot; on his lap.

Finn sat frozen in place as I continued to grind my hips into his and ran my hands through his messy hair. "Cat got your tongue?" I purred into his ear.

He continued to stay silent but placed his hands on my ass, squeezing me into his hips, a loud hiss leaving his mouth. I felt his hands move up my body, grabbing a fist full of my hair and slammed my lips with his. Without thinking twice, I kissed back, letting the fire in my stomach fuel our kiss.

Finn pressed his body against mine. His arms wrapping around me, he held me, and it had been too long since he last held me like that.

Finn pulled away for a brief moment, looking into my eyes. However, his eyes weren't Finn Balor's eyes. They were the demon kings. He caressed my cheek with his hand and leaned in, kissing me again.

Before I knew it, he was on top of me exploring my body and I his. His body covered mine like a blanket, his kisses sprinkled their way down my neck and over my collarbone, his tongue flicking across the tattoo.

"Mo chuisle," he moaned out while my hands ran down his chest to the waistband of his sweatpants.

In one swift movement, they along with his briefs were tossed on the other side of the room. My eyes went to his hard member as it sloppy slapped against my bare thigh. My hand reached down to touch it but Finn laced his fingers with mine, placing my hands above my head.

"If ya do that, it'd be over before we even begin," he breathed against my ear.

"Please," I begged feeling his fingers started to untie the teddy.

"Please what?" He groaned, pressing his hips into mine while his lips started to leave his mark on my neck.

"Take it off."

I didn't have to ask twice as Finn practically tore the teddy in two. I opened my mouth to protest but he covered it with his own. "I'll buy ya another one." he mumbled against my lips.

Finn broke the kiss before gazing down at my naked body in front of him, almost as if he forgot what I looked like naked. His hands roamed all over my body, his fingers taking their sweet time over my swollen mound. A loud moan escaped my lips when I felt Finn glide his finger over my folds.

"Yer so fuckin wet, Skylar." Finn croaked out.

My face felt hot, never hearing Finn talk like that before. Not finding my voice, I ran my hands through his hair, pulling him in for another kiss. His lips fought back against mine while Finn's fingers continued to tease my wetness.

Rolling my hips into his hand, I whimpered.

"What do ya want?" Finn left my lips only to continue working on the mark from earlier.

"You," I breath, scratching my nails down his back.

"Not very specific, love."

"Finn," I begged, not wanting to say it.

"Say it," he demanded, the tone in his voice giving me the sudden courage.

"Oh, fuck me already Balor."

That was all Finn needed as I cried out in pleasure when I felt him slide into me. He grunted as he pumped in and out of me, fast then slow. Purposely teasing me.

"Finn," I breathed, wanting him to stop.

"Who do ya belong ta?" Finn bit down on my chest.

"Fuck," I cried, oddly loving the pain.

"I said, who do ya belong ta?" Finn flicked his tongue across my nipple.

His name came out quiet on my lips which only seemed to anger Finn. His hand went to my throat, not squeezing too hard, while his thumb started rubbing my clit. The sudden action caused me to roll my head back against the pillow.

"Answer me!" Finn demanded, his thumb working faster.

I felt myself getting close, seeing stars, as I tried to find my breath. "You."

"What was that?" He grunted, getting close as well.

"You. I belong to you, Finn." I cried out, feeling my orgasm rise up from the pit of my stomach.

"Wrong answer," Finn spat, sliding his cock out of me, leaving just the tip still buried inside.

When our eyes met, I saw how dark they were and knew what Finn wanted me to say. "I belong to the demon king," I breathed when his thumb started the previous actions.

"Good girl," Finn groaned before burying his whole dick inside me once again, a loud moan leaving my lips. "Yer mine, ya belong to the demon king."

Hearing those words leave Finn's mouth was all I needed as my orgasm took over, my body convulsing underneath Finn.

Finn's thrusts started to become sloppy, indicating he was close. "Come for me, demon king." I moaned in his ear. He let out a loud moan, my words bringing him to the brink of his orgasm.

We both breathed heavily, coming down from our high, as Finn rolled off of me. He pulled me into his chest and threw the covers over our naked bodies. He kissed the top of my head while running his fingers down my bare arms.

"Did you like your surprise?" I asked looking into his eyes after a few minutes of silence. The demon had vanished.

"Oi, very much. Thank you for that." Finn's thumb grazed across my cheek.

"I know I haven't exactly been the easiest person to be around lately," I said.

"Don't worry bout it, love. Let's j'st get some sleep, yeah?" A small yawn left Finn's lips.

Nodding in agreement, I watched as Finn leaned over, shutting off the lights. He wrapped his arms protectively around me and we both finally let the jet lag take over our bodies.


	25. Chapter 25

_Beast In The East_

A loud groan left my lips as I tossed yet another outfit across the hotel room. Finn had left to go to the arena a few hours ago and I was supposed to be meeting him in a half hour. Yet, here I was, standing in a towel with the necklace Finn had given me after just curling my hair and applying make up, trying to find a perfect outfit for tonight.

I wanted to go buy a new dress for this occasion but yesterday Finn and I never left the hotel, opting on staying in bed all day. Not that I was complaining; at the time.

Now I was complaining. I had nothing to wear and I had practically thrown all of my clothes all over the room. "There has to be something," I mumbled pulling out the last item of clothing, a smile spreading across my face.

 _Perfect._

Dropping the towel, I quickly stepped into the dress, thankful it still fit. It was black with a lace up the front of the dress.

Making sure my breasts were covered, I strapped on my black heels. I grabbed my things before shutting off the light and quickly slipped out of the hotel room. Smiling and waving at the fellow wrestlers from the main roster, I walked through the lobby and outside, where Finn had a driver waiting for me.

"Thank you," I smiled at him, stepping into the car.

While we were on the road to the arena, I decided to text Finn.

 **I'm on my way -Sky**

He replied back almost immediately.

 **I'll be in the stands, come find me.-Finn**

My eyes watched as the buildings zoomed past us, the nerves of tonight finally kicking in. Finn had been waiting for this night since he first arrived at NXT and I was beyond grateful that he choose me to experience it with. I wasn't grateful, thought, that I was on the line tonight. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that Finn would win but there was a small chance that Kevin would do something to get me.

"Miss?"

Breaking away from my thoughts, I noticed we had arrived at the arena. Giving one last smile of thanks to the driver, I exited the car and walked through the back doors of the arena. As I walked the halls to find Finn, I suddenly wished that Sami and Sasha were here. I hadn't talked to them much the past couple of days because of the time difference so I knew they were worrying about me.

As I came into view of the stands and the ring, I couldn't help but feel upset that I wasn't here competing tonight. Sighing, I looked around the thousands of chairs, looking for a certain Irishmen.

My heart thumped in my chest when I saw him, sitting next to the stage, in deep thought. The clicking of my heels seemed to pull him out of his trance as I walked up to him; his eyes growing a size.

"Christ lass," He breathed standing up.

"How do I look?" I held my arms out, letting him take in my presence.

Finn didn't say anything. Instead he pulled me into his chest, placing a rough kiss on my lips. I met his pace and we both pulled away after a few moments.

"Oi, I got ya sometin," Finn said turning around.

"You did?"

He nodded and handed me a bouquet of red daisies. "Finn, they're beautiful." I breathed in the scent. "I feel like I should have gotten you something."

Finn kissed my forehead, letting me know not to worry about it. "I've got ta get started on my paint. Care ta join?"

"Do you even have to ask?" I giggled, getting excited.

Beast In the East was well underway, Finn's match coming up in the next ten minuets. He was finishing getting ready into character and I decided to grab something to eat since I was going to be ringside. When I had brought up the idea of being ringside to Finn, he was hesitant at first but when I reassured him that I wanted to be by his side when he won, he agreed on one condition; stay far away from Kevin.

As I threw my empty plate away, I left catering and smiled when I saw Hunter walking up to me.

"Hey stranger," he laughed pulling me into a hug.

Immediately I hugged back. "Hey you."

"How's Finn doing?" He started walking in stride with me.

I nodded. "He's focused. I think being back in Tokyo is really helping him."

"And how are you doing? Miss the ring yet?"

"Honestly?" When Hunter nodded, I continued. "Not really. Sure I miss everyone here but I do not miss the toll it took on my body. I needed this to get back to who I used to be."

We stopped in front of Finn's locker room. "Remember Skylar, you'll always have a spot here at NXT."

I nodded with a proud smile before we hugged goodbye. As I entered the locker room, my body felt hot at the sight before me. Finn was in his full demon gear and it was doing something to me. I felt myself get wet, suddenly wanting to have the demon take me again.

"Demon got yar tongue?" Finn smirked placing his head piece on top of his head.

Licking my lips, I forced myself to look away at the door behind me. "Ready to go?"

"Nope."

I squinted my eyes at him. "Why?"

I was answered with a soft kiss to my lips, Finn not wanting to mess up the paint or get it on me. "Now I'm ready."

Smiling at him, I walked out of the room and down the hall, slowly trailing behind Finn as he went to his dark place, preparing himself for the biggest match of his career.


	26. Chapter 26

**Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump.**

I watched as Finn bounced on his feet, along with the heartbeat of his entrance. I hadn't said a word to him, afraid that I would get in the way of _summoning the demon._

Finn blew out a large breath as the music began, flooding the arena. The stage hand gave us our que as Finn's music started to pick up. Feeling his fingers intertwine with mine, we walked through the curtain into a semi dark arena. I stayed a few spots behind Finn while he took his spot. And as the sound of someone taking a deep breath filled our ears and the lights went up, my eyes sparked at Finn who threw his arms up, the thousands of fans screaming for him.

Finn looked towards me and beckoned me with a nod. I walked into view of the fans, which earned more screams and cheers. Finn lifted my chin with a finger and laid a soft kiss on my lips before falling to the ground, crawling his way down the ramp.

My eyes continued to sparkle as I watched him stand up, throwing his arms in the air twice, before crawling towards the ring again. The homecoming of Finn Balor made goosebumps rise to my skin.

Every step Finn would take, he would look behind him, making sure I was still there. I wasn't sure if it was part of the demon entrance or if he was worried something had happened to me. As he crawled up the steps and over to the apron, I climbed into the ring and waited by the one turnbuckle I knew he would ascend to.

I felt him behind me, giving my shoulder a squeeze before throwing his arms up in the air, me mimicking his actions. He jumped down next to me, crawling towards the middle of the ring, and threw a finger at me. I walked behind him and when he stood up to throw his arms in the air once more, I walked around him, gently placing my hands on his chest as his music faded out.

My body froze when I heard Kevin's music fill my ears. I felt Finn's hot breath against my ear, "I'm right here, love."

I gave him a small nod, letting him continue in his demon persona and watched Finn crouch at the bottom rope while Kevin walked passed. I followed Finn to the one corner of the ring, stepping out onto the apron. He bent down in the corner while Kevin entered the ring, giving me a smug look.

Ignoring the disgust that rose up from my stomach, I turned my attention to the two ladies in the ring, bouquet of flowers in each other their hands. I smiled when one of the ladies gave one of the flowers to Finn, who clutched the Japanese custom to his chest, while Kevin, being the smug bastard his is, tossed his to the crowed.

 _"Introducing first the challenger, being accompanied to the ring by Skylar. From Bray County Wicklow, Ireland. Finn Balor!"_

I watched in complete awe as his name was called, Finn stood, arms outstretched, welcoming the assortments of streamers flooded the ring. The different colors covered the whole ring while Kevin was introduced, a round of boo's filling the arena.

Finn walked over to me, placing a rough kiss on my lips, not caring if he got paint on me. We heard cheers and whistles as we kissed and when we pulled away, I noticed Kevin yelling something about the streamers.

Finn bent down in the corner, breathing heavily, as he mentally prepared himself for the match. The minute the bell rang, Finn flew out of the corner, drop kicking Kevin into the other end of the ring.

"That's for kissing ma girl!" Finn yelled.

Biting my lip as a smile formed, I clapped along with the fans, ready to finally see this match happen.

The first few minutes was all Finn, causing me to cheer and clap along side with the thousands of fans. Somehow Kevin ended up right in front of me and I was frozen in place to move out of his way. He slowly licked his lips before stalking over to me.

"Won't be long now till you're coming home with me," he said with a smug smile on his face.

Before I could respond, Finn came out of nowhere, grabbing his head and throwing him into a chair against the barricade.

"Ya alright?" Finn asked.

When I nodded, Finn turned back around and ran full sprint to Kevin, delivering yet another double dropkick.

My fists pounded against the mat after Kevin had hit Finn with a cheap shot after they got back into the ring. Kevin had the upper hand and I tried to ignore the look he was giving me as I continue cheer Finn on.

"Come on, Finn!" I yelled.

My breath caught in my throat when Finn barely kicked out at two after Kevin delivered a side power bomb. I cringed when Finn got hit with a forearm to the face and slammed my hands against the mat. I ran to the side of the ring Finn was laying by and bent down to ear level.

"You okay?" I squeezed his hand.

Finn looked over my semi exposed chest before nodding. "Now I am."

Shaking my head with a laugh, I continued to watch the back and forth match. My hands were started to become numb from slamming them on the mat.

A gasp left my lips when I saw Finn whisper something to Kevin, who threw Finn into the steel steps. I tried to make my way over to check on him but the ref stopped me, beginning the ten count.

"Get up Finn!" I yelled.

 _5._

"Finn you need to get up!"

 _8_.

"Finn!" I yelled one more time.

Realizing the eight count, Finn stood up at the count of nine, barley making it into the ring in time. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding as I watched Finn fight back from the headlock Kevin had wrapped around his neck.

I smiled when Finn started getting the momentum back, delivering a kick to Kevin's face. My hands clasped the necklace when Finn went for the cover, shaking my head when Kevin kicked out at two.

"Damn it, Finn! Really?" I yelled when Kevin hit him with the Five Knuckle Shuffle, mocking John Cena.

The match went on for a few moments, the momentum going back and forth from Kevin to Finn. I smiled when Finn hit the pele kick, causing some separation between the two . My breath hitched when Finn threw Kevin over the top rope and ran, jumping over the top rope, sending Kevin right to the floor.

I cheered as he stood and walked over to me, placing a kiss on my forehead, before throwing Kevin back into the ring. My heart was about to break out of my chest at all of these near fall pins. Every time Finn would barely kick out at two, I began to shake, truly afraid of being with Kevin.

"She's mine, Balor! She'll always be mine!" Kevin yelled after picking up Finn.

He got ready to deliver the pop up power bomb, throwing Finn to the ropes. Finn, though, held on and delivered a swift kick to Kevin's face.

"Yar wrong! She belongs to me. Yar gonna have to kill me ta get her," Finn yelled before delivering the sling blade.

Instinctive, I held onto my necklace as I watched Finn roll out of the ring, climbing up on the top rope, getting ready to hit his finisher. My shoulders fell when Kevin stood up, giving Finn a head butt, sending him off the rope. They exchanged blows, Finn finally giving Kevin one last kick, sending him to the mat.

I cheered with the fans, as Finn looked from them to the top rope. "Come on Finn!" I screamed watching Finn jump off, hitting Kevin with the Cuda Graw.

1...2...

I stood in disbelief as Kevin somehow managed to kick out. I felt like crying but bit my lip, not allowing myself to doubt Finn just yet.

Finn's eyes met mine, trying to reassure me. I simply smiled at him, letting him know that I still believed in him.

He threw Kevin in the corner, suddenly losing it, delivering blow after blow to Kevin's midsection. I watched with curiosity as they both were perched on the top rope and held my breath when Kevin went to deliver a gut buster.

Thankfully Finn reversed it by giving Kevin one kick to the head. I cheered on Finn as he went to the top rope again but stood frozen when Kevin reversed it into a rolling senton.

"Finn!" I yelled while Kevin went for the cover.

My heart rate calmed when Finn kicked out. "Come on love!" I cheered for Finn for a few more moments, hoping that my cheers would give Finn what he needed to finish the match. I was tired at how back and forth this match was and wanted it to end.

"What does she see in you?!" Kevin yelled giving Finn a hard slap.

"Love!" Finn yelled giving Kevin one of his owns slaps.

Choosing to ignore what Finn just yelled on television, I cheered when he reversed the pop up power bomb by hitting Kevin with a clothesline. After he delivered two more running drop kicks, I pointed to the top rope, letting him know that it was time to end the match.

Everything went in slow motion as Finn jumped off the turnbuckle, slamming his feet into Kevin's chest.

1...2...3!

I stood in complete awe and amazement that Finn had won the match. I didn't even care that he had won me; I cared more about him winning the NXT Championship.

 _Here is your winner and new NXT Champion, FINN BALOR!_

Sliding into the ring, I jumped into his awaiting arms while he held tightly onto the championship. "You did it!" I breathed against his face.

Finn responded by pressing his lips with mine, kissing me hard and fast. Thankfully most of his face paint had been sweated off. When we pulled away, the ref came and held up his hand while I held up the other.

My eyes welled up as I watched Finn go to the top rope, holding up the title. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that Finn would win tonight but now that it's actually happened I felt something in my heart that I had never felt before but knew what it was.

 **Love.**

Seeing Finn clutch the title to his chest looking into my eyes, I realized that I was madly, deeply, head over heels in love with Finn Balor.


	27. Chapter 27

My heels clicked loudly against the walls of the arena as I took my time walking back towards Finn's locker room. After the match, as soon as we walked through the curtain, he was whisked away for pictures/interviews, not without giving me a quick kiss goodbye. Something deep in my gut made my nerves work into overdrive. Watching Finn hold the NXT Title up high, in front of the crowd that followed his career from the beginning, made my heart swell up two sizes making the realization that I was in love with him slam into me with no warning.

Coming face to face with the door, I took in one last deep breath before opening the door, eyes immediately landing on Finn. He had the title in his grasp, his gaze trained hard on it. I watched as his chest heaved up and down, the longer I stood there the more I realized that he was cherishing this moment, trying not to forget it. I could tell by the way he was looking at the title that while I loved him, I knew that he loved this moment more; more than when we got back together. It sounds stupid to say that I was jealous of the way he was looking at the title but I was. Finn was proud in this moment and it would have been great if he was proud of having me. We'd been back together for a just over a week now and I still felt as if there was something blocking us from getting back to how we once were.

Hearing me walk in, Finn finally tore his gaze away from the title, his eyes landing on me. A small smile pulled at his lips as he dropped the title and pulled me into his arms. "Your paint," I whined, not wanting to get his body paint all over me or my dress.

"Don't care," he grunted while placing a kiss upon my lips.

Not thinking twice, my lips met his pace and I felt myself being walked backwards towards the wall and when my back hit the wall, I wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Feeling his tongue glide across my bottom lip, I opened my mouth, our tongues finding one another. His hands slid from my sides down to the bottom of my dress, his fingers pulling the fabric up my thighs, oh so slowly.

"Finn," I groaned.

"Hm?" His breathed fanned against the skin of my neck while leaving his mark.

A soft moan left my lips at his actions. "This room really isn't set up for this."

"We can make it work," Finn grunted while lifting me in the air, wrapping my legs around his midsection causing a loud squeal to leave my body.

* * *

Fixing my hair in the mirror, I watched Finn's reflection as, being washed from the body paint, walked around the locker room packing up our things. We were heading back to the states tonight and Hunter had given Finn a week off, to celebrate.

Our eyes connected in the mirror causing a smile to come to my face. Turning around to face him, I walked into his open arms giving him a small kiss on his cheek. "I never said congratulations."

"I tink ya already did." Finn gave me his goofy smile.

"So what do you want to do with your week off?"

Finn shrugged his shoulders but with the look on his face, I knew he had something planned. "Ready to head home."

Hearing the word _home_ made my heart leap in my chest and giving Finn a loving smile I nodded, removing myself from his grasp. Once we had our things, our eyes met and I felt my mouth open to speak but slammed it shut when my brain realized what my heart wanted to scream.

Finn squinted his eyes at me. "What?"

Shaking my head, I picked up the title and placed it over Finn's shoulder. "Don't want to forget this."

Seeing through my lie, Finn kissed my forehead before adjusting the title. Linking fingers in mine, we left the locker room, getting ready to head back home. While my heart knew I was in love with Finn, my brain still couldn't believe it.


	28. Chapter 28

_"I thought you weren't working this week,"_ I semi whined in the phone. We had been home for a few days now and while those first few days were spent congratulating Finn _over and over_ again for becoming champion. Today, Finn left earlier on in the morning, mentioning that he had something to do with work. Questions raked my brain as to what type of work called him out at six a.m but now it was noon when he finally decided to call.

Finn's laughed sounded on the other end. _"I'm sorry love. I had ta take care of some things."_

My face scrunched up while I walked down the hall, into the living room of our shared apartment. _"Like what?"_

 _"Are ya dressed?"_

Looking down at myself with raised eyebrows, I nodded. My makeup was done light and my hair was piled up on top of my head. I was dressed in black skinny jeans and a grey crop top.

 _"Yes, why?"_

I was left stunned when I heard a dial tone on the other line. Anger boiled inside as I prepared to call Finn back but was stopped with a new text from him.

 **N233W5324 Larod Court. Meet me here in ten minutes.**

Suddenly, I felt myself become giddy at the new adventure Finn was sending me on. Quickly sliding on my grey vans, I threw my bag over my shoulder and once I had my phone and keys in hand, I practically sprinted to my car. Thankfully, map-quest said the drive would only be a few miles out.

Once I turned into a primed subdivision, I felt confusion rake my brain as I drove slow trying to find the address Finn had sent me.

"What the fuck," I muttered while pulling my car to a stop in front of a house that had a _sold_ sign on the front lawn. My eyes marveled at the manicured lawn and the dark stone of the two story home.

Finn was nowhere in sight so with a shrug of my shoulders, I walked up the steps and opened the door, my small voice carrying through the home. "Finn?"

"In here!"

Following the Irish voice, my fingers and eyes marveled at the furniture of the entry way and when I walked into the living room, my grey eyes snapped over to the man sitting on the couch, NXT Title belt on his lap. Finn took a quick sip of whatever was in the cup before smiling over to me. He was dressed in all black and I had to bit my lip to silence the moan. He was looking way too sexy right now.

"What is this?" I pointed around the room, ignoring the burning sexual tension between us.

Holding his arms out to the side, he gave me a bright smile. "It's our house."

I felt my eyes bulge out of my head. " _Our_ what?"

Standing up from the couch, Finn walked over to me and grabbed my shaking hands, laying a kiss on them. "I bought us a house."

"When?"

"Today," the smile was still clear on his face.

I shook my head, still in disbelief. "Why?"

Finn shrugged as if it wasn't that big of a deal. "We needed a bigger place."

Looking around the living room, I licked my dry lips. "This place must have cost a lot, Finn."

"Don't worry about tha price, Skylar. I'd been saving up for awhile now. Winning the title j'st gave me the final push."

Feeling overwhelmed, I smashed my lips against Finn's, wrapping my arms around his neck. Our kiss was quick but passionate. Pulling away, I looked around the living room. "Did you buy the furniture, too?"

Finn nodded, a proud smile on his face. "Do ya like it?"

"I love it."

Linking our fingers together, I felt Finn give a gentle tug, walking me into the kitchen. My eyes doubled at the size of it. I wasn't much of a cook but with this kitchen, I may just start. We continued the tour, me giving Finn a kiss in each room we stopped in as a quick thank you.

I was speechless that Finn had bought us a house. He had always joked about it in the beginning but with everything that we went through, I figured he'd want to take things slow between us, focus on his career more. The fact that he had bought us a house, however, proved to me that Finn didn't feel different in our relationship; almost as if we never brake up.

"Skylar?"

Feeling the tug on my hand, I was pulled away from my thoughts and noticed Finn was looking at me with raised eyebrows.

"Hm?"

"Ready ta see tha master?"

"Yes!" I nodded, a small squeal erupting from my throat.

Finn laughed before opening the closed door, allowing me in first. My mouth fell open as I took in the sight in front of me, a quiet gasp leaving my lips. Everything in this room was my style to the T and knowing Finn wasn't big on this style, it meant a lot to me that he allowed the one room we would share a lot of memories in to be something that mirrored my personality. The dark walls, dark furniture, and dark bedsheets caught my eye right away.

"Demon got yar tongue?" Finn wrapped his arms around me from behind, his hot breath fanning my ear.

"This is amazing, Finn." I finally breathed. Feeling tears well up in my eyes, I blew out a shaky breath trying not to let Finn see.

"Oi, what's wrong love?"

Shit.

Turning around in his arms, I buried my face into his chest. Immediately Finn rubbed circles on my back. A few minutes of silence passed and once I felt composed, I looked up and met Finn's worried gaze. "I'm sorry."

His eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "For what?"

"Crying," I semi laughed while wiping away a few stray tears. "I'm just so overwhelmed. No one has ever done anything like this for me before."

Finn moved a stray hand from my face, thumb grazing my cheek. "Yar worth it, love."

Feeling my heart almost break through my chest, I laid a gentle kiss on his lips. "Thank you, Finn."

"Anything for you, mo chuisle."


	29. Chapter 29

_"What do you mean you don't want to come out tonight? You have too!"_ Sasha's voice echoed in my ears.

A sigh left my lips while I finished unpacking the last box. Closing the kitchen cabinet, I clutched the phone closer to my ear. _"Why?"_

 _"Because it's a celebration for Finn. Your boyfriend?"_

 _"The last time we all went out nearly destroyed our relationship."_ I reminded Sasha as I took a much needed break by sitting on the chair. Today Finn went back to work while I made it my mission to unpack all of our things. We were officially moved out of the apartment and into this gorgeous home.

 _"That was forever ago. You both have moved on, he friggin bought you a house Skylar. You guys are in a good place."_ Sasha sighed, sounding defeated.

Feeling a tad guilty, I let out a very long breath before nodding, even though she couldn't see me. _"Fine. But I'm not kissing Sami this time."_

That caused Sasha to roar in laughter. We both said our goodbye's and before getting ready, I sent Finn a quick text.

 **So I've decided to come out tonight.-Skylar**

He replied almost instantly.

 **Check the closet-Finn**

Curiosity took over as I leaped off the couch and took the stairs two steps at a time, sprinting into mine and Finn's shared closet. Once the light switched on, a gasp left my lips. The lace immediately grabbing my attention.

"I swear to God, Finn," I breathed while gripping the material.

Not wasting anymore time, I ran into our shared bathroom, stripping off my clothes in the process, and turned on the shower.

Once I was free from today's sweat, I wrapped a towel around me and immediately started working on my hair and makeup. Like Sasha had mentioned, everyone at NXT are throwing a party for Finn for winning the title. It wasn't at a typical club that we were used too so I had to make sure I dressed extra "fancy" remember Sasha's words from earlier. I was Finn's girlfriend so I had to make sure I looked hot.

After my hair was curled and makeup was flawless, I carefully stepped into the dress and once I was completely ready, I looked myself in the mirror, gawking at my reflection. Finn definitely did an amazing job picking this dress out. He was going to have his hands full with keeping guys away from me tonight.

"Hello?"

Raising my eyebrows at the strange voice, I quickly strapped on my black heels and walked downstairs towards the visitor. When I made it to the bottom on the stairs, I was met with a well dressed back and when the person turned around, a smile broke out on my face.

"Sami!"

I jumped into his open arms, squeezing him tight. I hadn't seen him since the incident at Full Sail and needless to say, I was missing my best friend.

Sami set me down, a low whistle leaving his lips. "You look amazing."

I nodded towards him. "You as well."

"I do clean up nice, don't I?" He joked, pulling at his suit jacket.

Laughing at his jokes, I grabbed my clutch, making sure I had everything. "What are you doing here?"

"Finn mentioned you could use a ride." Sami eyes traveled throughout the house. "Nice place."

"I can give you the tour later, were running late." I grabbed his hand, oblivious to the look that flashed across his face, and walked out of the house.

After we were officially on the road, I turned my body to face Sami as he drove. "How've you been? I feel like I haven't talked to you in forever."

Sami nodded. "Good. Busy. I take it Japan was good?"

I couldn't help the smile that came to my face. "Real good. I feel kind of bad though."

Sami gave me a side eye. "Why?"

"Finn and I have been so busy with the move and everything that we haven't actually had time to celebrate his win." I shrugged.

"That's what tonight's for," Sami patted my knee.

Something was off with him, I couldn't quite pick out what, but Sami seemed really stand offish with me. Not wanting to press into it, afraid of ruining our friendship, I kept my mouth shut as we pulled into a parking lot. My eyes traveled to what looked like an abandoned warehouse.

"What is this place?" I questioned Sami while he shut off the car.

"It may look like shit on the outside but trust me, it's a lot nicer inside." Sami climbed out of the car, me following.

"How do I look?" I asked while smoothing out any wrinkles from my dress.

Sami's eyes went dark as he looked me over, a slow lick of his lips caught my eye. "Gorgeous."

Feeling the sexual tension, I quickly nodded towards the building, hearing the loud bass of the music. "We should probably head inside."

Sami nodded and I followed a few steps behind him around the building and up some steps that looked like it was fire escape. Sami extended his hand down towards me and I took it gratefully as he pulled me to the top of the roof. Once I was safe on my feet, our hands still intertwined, I looked around and knew Sami was telling the truth.

My eyes marveled at how beautiful this place was set up and I felt an overwhelming feeling of love that this was all for my boyfriend.

Finn.

Turning my head from side to side, I tried to look over the sea of people that had shown up but failed.

"He's right over there," Sami motioned towards the bar of the rooftop.

Sure enough, Finn was leaning against the bar, smiling and laughing with one of his co workers, Enzo. As if he felt me staring, Finn looked over to my direction, smile never faltering. Suddenly feeling our hands still intertwined, Sami dropped mine and walked to the other side of the rooftop, away from me.

Biting my lip at his actions, I blew out a breath before making my way over to Finn.

"Hi," I breathed laying a soft kiss to his cheek. He was dressed in black jeans, a grey button up, and his trademark leather jacket.

"Ya look absolutely breathtaking," Finn mused looking me over.

"Thank you for the dress. You've been spoiling me a lot lately." Guilt raked against my voice.

"Anything for ya, mo chuisle." Finn gripped the necklace he bought me.

Smiling, I placed my hand over his. Out of everything Finn had ever bought me, this was without a doubt my favorite. I never took it off.

His hands felt warm against my chest. "You should probably mingle with people."

I went to go walk away but Finn's hands gripped my hips. "Yar not going anywhere."

For the next while, Finn and I talked with some of our friends from NXT, me mostly catching up with them. Throughout the night, I felt eyes on my back and every time I turned my head, that gaze would vanish. Sighing, I turned my attention back to Finn and Sasha, who had joined us a bit ago, taking a small sip of my drink.

Feeling the stare again, I quickly turned my head and finally found the culprit; Sami.

He was sitting at one of the couches, slowly nursing beer while keeping his gaze trained on Finn's hand that was placed on my lower back.

"Have you guys talked with Sami at all?" I questioned Sasha and Finn.

They both shook their heads.

"Why?" Sasha raised her eyebrows at me.

I shrugged before meeting Finn's gaze. "He's been really weird around me. He wont stop staring at me."

Both Sasha and Finn looked over to Sami's direction and expecting Finn to get upset, I was shocked when I saw his face fall. "What?"

Running a hand over his face, Finn sucked in his bottom lip, an action I'd come to realize he did when he was hiding something from me.

"Finn, tell me." I pressed.

"I promised I wouldn't." Finn sighed.

Sasha and I shared looks before hearing Finn groan. "Skylar, he likes ya. A lot."

Nearly choking on my drink, I looked between Sami and Finn. "He told you that?"

Finn shrugged. "He didn't have ta."

"I feel like a shit friend," I groaned.

"Hon, it's not your fault. Sami understands you're with Finn. It sucks for him but he'll get over it." Sasha tried to reassure me.

"I don't have feelings for him like that, Finn." I started but he silenced me by laying a kiss on my lips, shutting me up.

"I know."

Smiling, I wrapped my arms around him. Suddenly, the first few notes of my favorite song sounded throughout the night sky and I looked up to Finn. He merely nodded while pulling on my hand, leading me towards an open area of the roof that was designated for dancing.

 _The Edge of Tonight by All Time Low_ sang throughout the sky while Finn pulled me into his embrace, me wrapping my arms around his neck. Our bodies started to sway to the music and when our eyes locked at my favorite verse, I nearly blurted out those three words.

 _'cause I can't breathe without you near_

 _you keep me safe_

 _you keep me sane_

 _you keep me honest_

Finn moved a loose strand of hair from my face before locking his gaze with my own. As soon as our eyes connected, his went dark, showing me that the demon was starting to surface. My throat went dry, afraid of what was about to come. My heart suddenly swelled at the sweet sound of Finn's voice coming out quiet, singing the song.

 _You keep me alive,_

 _on the edge of tonight,_

 _chasing tomorrow,_

 _with fire in my eyes,_

 _you're like a siren in the dark,_

 _you're the beat playing in my heart,_

 _you keep me alive,_

 _on the edge of tonight_

"Finn," I breathed, placing a hand to his cheek. Our lips met in a passionate kiss but Finn pulled away after a few beats.

His eyes were still fixated on mine and with the deep stare he was giving me, I was sure I would melt right in his arms. While our bodies continued to sway, I couldn't take the intense stare anymore.

"What?"

I noticed his lips trembled before he let out a large breath I had no idea he was holding. "Mo chuisle."

"Hm?" I asked, a smile tugging at my lips.

Finn buried his face deep into my neck. "I love you," his hot breath fanned against me.

My body stiffened when I heard those same three words I had been afraid to say. Finn loved me? He felt the same? How long had he felt this way?

Feeling him squeeze my hips, I shook out of my thoughts and brought his face meters from mine, locking our eyes together.

I quickly licked my lips. "I love you too, Finn." Our lips crashed together in a fiery, passionate kiss; one that we had never shared together before.


	30. Chapter 30

"Bye guys!" I waved to all of our friends while standing on my front porch.

The rest of the party went by smoothly, Finn not being able to keep his hands off me after we revealed our true feelings for each other. After the party, some people came by our house to see the new place and now, two hours later, I was locking the door behind me and climbing the steps towards my bedroom.

"Finn?" I called out.

He had somehow slipped past me awhile ago. "Finn?" I called again walking into the bedroom. The lights were off, the room being lit up by various candles and soft music were playing in the background.

"Skylar," I heard from behind.

Turning on my heels, I smiled over to Finn who was leaning against the door frame leading to the bathroom.

My lips parted to speak but stopped when I saw Finn starting to unbutton his shirt, his gaze trained on me. "Take off yar dress," his voice came out husky, eyes turning black.

Doing as I was told, I kicked off my heels and slowly peeled off the dress, my pace mirroring Finn's. Soon, both of us were standing in front of each other in nothing but our underwear, me being topless.

Finn licked his lips hungrily before outstretching his hand towards me, which I gratefully took. He lead to the bed and stopped at the foot of it, his hands sliding from my sides down to my hips. His fingers hooked my panties and slid them off painfully slow while his lips found my neck, nipping the flesh.

"Finn," I breathed. My hands traced down his bare chest, clawing at his abs when I felt his teeth bite down on my collar bone, over the tattoo there.

"Mo chuisle."

A soft groan left my lips. When he called me that, it drove me crazy. My shaking hands pulled down his briefs, his hard member springing forward. "I want ta take tings slow, love."

Finn's rough voice left me breathless so I merely nodded. When I felt my body being lifted from the ground, I wrapped my legs around Finn's midsection and let him carry me to the other side of the bed, gently laying me down. Finn towered over me, lips catching mine in a small yet rough kiss.

"I love you," he mused against my lips.

"I love you too," I moaned when I felt Finn's fingers brush against my middle. My arms wrapped around his broad shoulders, gripping him tightly when his fingers slipped inside.

"Christ, Skylar." Finn groaned.

"Please," I begged wanting more than his fingers. While he was marvelous with them, I wanted the hard member that was pressing against my thigh.

"What do ya want?" Finn's demonic side took over.

"You, always you." I knew this game all too well.

I felt empty when Finn's fingers slipped out, slowly stroking his cock. "That's my love."

Our eyes connected and even though they were dark, I could see something flicker behind them. My hand cupped Finn's cheek. "What is it?"

Finn's lips pressed against my forehead. "I'm afraid I'm going ta blink and yar going ta be gone. Like it was all a dream."

I hooked my heels around his strong legs while my arms linked around his neck. "I'm not going anywhere ever again. I love you, Finn Balor."

A groan erupted from Finn's throat while he pressed his hips into mine, "Say it again."

"I love you," I breathed across his neck.

"Skylar," Finn's voice croaked out while my hands ran down his bare chest. "Don't ever leave me again."

"Never," I moaned when I felt his fingers brush against my folds. "God, Finn. I can't wait any longer."

Our eyes locked briefly but it was just long enough for me to notice something flash across them. The muscles in his jaw tightened and Finn shook his head, detaching my legs from his body. He ran a hand over his face before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What is it?" I asked while wrapping a sheet around my body after feeling a phantom breeze.

Finn stayed silent keeping his eyes trained on the hardwood floors of our bedroom. He was breathing deep and low something I realized he only did when he was furious. "Finn," I breathed, my hand gently gripping his elbow.

The muscles tensed under my touch. "Love, what is it?"

"I j'st," his voice came out ragged. "I can't. Not right now."

My eyes watched as Finn stood up from the bed, slid on his briefs and a pair of shorts, before walking out of the room, leaving me alone.

"What the hell," I grumbled before standing up, the sheet falling off of my body, and slid on Finn's dress shirt.

Something was bothering him and since we had been in a good place for so long, I wasn't going to let whatever it was get in the way. I dragged my feet down the long hallway, following the noise coming from Finn's _studio_. It was one of the extra bedrooms we had converted to a room all for Finn's lego creations.

"Finn," my voice came out quiet.

Finn was sitting at the desk in the far corner of the room, fingers working on one of his lego sets.

"Finn, what's wrong?" I leaned against the door frame.

"It's stupid. J'st forget it." Finn shook his head, not looking over towards me.

"I'm sure it's not, love. You can tell me."

He let out a low breath, finally looking at me. He slowly licked his lips, his gaze slowly trailing up my long legs before locking with my eyes. "Every time I close my eyes, I j'st picture ya wit Sami or someone else."

"Finn," I started.

"I know yar never going to leave me for Sami but I can't stop thinking bout tha kiss you two shared."

The tone in his voice nearly broke my heart as I stayed glued in my spot. "I'm sorry, Finn."

"I know ya are," Finn ran a hand over his tired face. "Between everything with Sami and Owens, I can't help but ta tink if I'm tha right one for ya, Skylar."

My mouth fell open a bit before I slid my feet across the floor. Placing my hands on Finn's bare shoulders, I gave them a gentle squeeze. "Don't ever doubt yourself for me, Finn. You have done and gave me so much this past year that I am so grateful for you. Forget about Kevin, move on from him. You're the champion now. Enjoy it."

That brought a small smile to Finn's face. "As for Sami, he's one of our good friends, I can't just drop him because of how he feels about me."

"I know," Finn spoke.

I brushed the hair out of his eyes, "I'm with you, Finn. I love you."

He gripped my hips, eyes locking with mine. "I love you too, mo chuisle."


End file.
